


Lost and Found

by FLYINGSQUIRREL527



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Dumbledore, Gen, Good Severus Snape, James Potter Bashing, M/M, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Post Mpreg, Self-Harm, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLYINGSQUIRREL527/pseuds/FLYINGSQUIRREL527
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape has always been a bitter man, but why is this so? This AU fic explores what happens when the child he carried was taken from him and tragically disappeared. But when a first year muggle born is taken to Hogwarts early due to dangerous accidental magic, perhaps not all is as it seems. Mpreg in prologue. Possibly future Mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posting here as well as FFN now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. All characters are property of JK Rowling.
> 
> Summery: Severus Snape has always been a bitter man. What made him so? This is a tale marked by betrayal and tragedy when the child he gave birth to disappeared. But 9 years later when an exceptionally gifted student is brought to Hogwarts early due to numerous instances of accidental magic, perhaps things will start to look up for the man who lost so much. Warnings: angst, Mpreg in the prologue, abuse, some descriptions of self harm. James bashing.

Lost and Found 

Summery: Severus Snape has always been a bitter man. What made him so? This is a tale marked by betrayal and tragedy when the child he gave birth to disappeared. But 9 years later when an exceptionally gifted student is brought to Hogwarts early due to numerous instances of accidental magic, perhaps things will start to look up for the man who lost so much. Warnings: angst, Mpreg in the prologue, abuse, some descriptions of self harm. James bashing. 

Prologue: Sewing the Seeds of Bitterness 

No four words can cause greater anxiety than "We need to talk." So Severus Snape, needless to say, had a lump in his throat as he stood by his favorite tree by the black lake. It was a cloudy day in the late autumn, being the middle of October, and the wind tore through his clothing like knives, but rather than stinging cuts, they left a searing cold in their wake. 

The seventh year Slytherin stood before a seventh year Gryffindor, both having to speak to the other on matters of importance regarding their relationship, but suffice to say, it was for entirely different reasons. James had spoken those four words before he had a chance, and Severus knew better than to interrupt him. Their relationship had always been a strained one, marked in the beginning by relentless bullying, harassment, and hardship all directed at the noir haired 17 year old. It had only escalated further in their 6th year into a strained sexual relationship. It couldn't be called a romance. It was more akin to James releasing his frustrations on the slightly younger student that led to mutual gratification. It wasn't uncommon for violence to happen between the two both outside and inside the bedroom, and just as often as magic, physical blows were used to settle disagreements between the two. The relationship, most briefly summarized, was James taking out his physical and sexual frustration on Snape, who allowed Potter to do so in exchange for pleasure. 

Which is what lead him to the current conversation with his would be lover. 

"I'm done with you Snivellus. You were nothing to me but a hole to fuck." James spits. Severus was far from surprised.

"While I can't say this was unexpected, may I ask why now, when in fact, you have had ample opportunity to end this silly game?" He asks. 

"I have your best friend now. She's far better looking than you. Your nothing to me. I've found something better." He says, a smile not leaving his face as he leers down at Severus before giving him a shove against the tree before turning tail to go back inside. 

Snape was relieved though. He had no reason to inform James of his current condition. The thought of which caused his hand to unconsciously rest on his still flat stomach.

It had began, poppy predicted, six weeks prior with one of their many tousles and this one hadn't even been between the sheets. This put the due date around June third. It wasn't romantic. Had been the only time they had sex that month and the only time since, so far had their intimacy deteriorated. Instead, after care of magical creatures James had said he needed Severus and they found themselves behind the greenhouses, Severus bent over and bare as the day he was born, and James only with his zipper down. There had been no lube or preparation. Just animalistic fucking that left the Raven bruised with the brutality of their fornication. 

It was three weeks later that he began to display symptoms. He had been more exhausted than normal. The insomniac Slytherin was now able to sleep a full twelve hours as opposed to two to four at a time. His head had a dull throb as often as not, which may have in part lead to his irritability. He was liable to snap at anything that rubbed him the wrong way. But worst of all was the throwing up at the most inconvenient times. It was after a week of this he payed Madam Pomphry a visit. 

Being raised in the muggle world, Severus hadn't any idea he could conceive a child due to his magic creating an artificial womb, but it had happened. He had a child growing within him. During the first week he had panicked. He wasn't sure what to do and the nurse graciously went over his options with him. Termination was risky due to the artificial womb drawing directly from his magical core. He didn't want to become a squib, or worse yet die, because of James Potter. This was all his fault. 

It had been during the following week that he carefully considered his two remaining options. Adoption or raising the infant himself. It was as he was reading a book on pregnancy that he made his decision. He read that during this week the baby had a nose, ears, eyes and a mouth, it was beginning to grow limbs, it had a heart beat. It's blood was circulating. It was beginning to form the lungs, intestines, liver and pancreas. He was half way through his first trimester. He put the book down and his hand drifted to his stomach. That was his baby. And in 34 more weeks it would be ready to face the world. It had a heart beat. It was alive and it was his. And with that, his decision was made. And now, he was spared having to tell James about it. It had been what he was going to talk to the Gryffindor about that day. But now that there was nothing between them there was no reason. Severus Snape was keeping his child. 

The next six weeks progressed quickly with unusual cravings for things such as pizza, mozzarella sticks, quesadillas, and pretty much anything that featured cheese, slathered in hot sauce. This of course led to heart burn, and he was unable to decide weather giving into temptation was worth it. He had gained a total of 5 pounds, his baby was capable of moving, had fingers and toes, grown bones, developed the brain at the astounding rate of 250,000 neurons a minuet, learned to practice breathing and developed the reflexes to wiggle around, though he had yet to feel it. 

During this time Albus Dumbledore was informed of his pregnancy by Poppy, who was obligated to inform the headmaster. It hadn't gone over well at first, with Severus being scolded for how irresponsible he had been, for how he should have thought about the possibility, and how he expected him, of all the students, to be above getting pregnant as a teenager. This of course led to his emotions coming unhinged, explaining that he didn't know he could become pregnant since he was raised in the world of his muggle father and it's impossible there, for a man to conceive. The older man, having a new understanding, comforted Severus and asked who the other father was. He elected to keep James' role a secret, and told the headmaster it was a delicate situation and it would be for the best if he took that information with him to the grave. 

The following trimester his child learned to suck it's thumb, formed all its organs, grew hair to keep it warm which would fall off prior to the birth, learned to make facial expressions, continued to form even more bone, plumped up and grew sweat glands. The half way point in this trimester the baby could hear him speak and could be startled by loud noises. Two weeks later marked the half way point. It was during this week he discovered he was having a son. He developed his sense of touch, his skin became more opaque, he grew eyebrows, and the dark hair could be seen on the scans. The brain and lungs continued to develop. It was during the 24th week that he felt the first kick during herbology. The inner ear developed so the baby could tell weather he was upside down, sideways, or right side up. By the 25th week he felt a constant fluttering in his belly. He had a distinct pattern of when he was asleep and when he was awake, and he was lucky enough for them to follow his own activity patterns. His second trimester ended with the baby getting the hiccups. 

Severus had gained a total of 21 pounds by now and was grateful that the cold weather had him and everyone else bundled up, which made it easy to conceal his growing belly at first, but by the end of that trimester he needed to cast a glamor in order to maintain secrecy from the student body, and therein keep the pregnancy from the father. He had come to accept the fact that his relationship with James had been abusive. Potter had manipulated him, harmed him, and used him without any regard to his needs. He had no right to be a father to his son. Severus wouldn't trust him with the child. This child who was only a predicted 12 weeks from being in his arms. His son. His last family now that his parents had passed. And that baby was so alive, responding to his voice, to sounds, whenever something brushed against his belly. He couldn't wait to hold his child. Little did Severus know that James had seen his books on fetal development and what to expect during pregnancy. 

With the next trimester his baby boy could open his eyes. He noticed a distinct preference in music as the part of the brain that dictated personality and intelligence grew more complex. He had a distinct taste for classical music, as it would put him to sleep and calm him down, whereas Author Weasely's god awful muggle country made the baby start flailing about inside him and kicking him until he could have sworn his organs had been permanently rearranged. By week 30 the baby was gaining half a pound a week. The kicks were more infrequent as there was less space. By the 32 week all the major organ systems save the lungs were fully functional and it was more than likely that his son, even should he decide to come early, would survive. Under his glamor, he felt like a whale, and he couldn't wait to meet his son, but he wanted him to stay in a while longer so he would be healthy when he came out. It was during the 34th week that the baby started to turn. As inconvenient as it was, it was during his newts, and there was a constant pain in his side at this point. Half way through his 35th week, his son was finally facing down, ready to be born. By week 36 he was ready to feed on his own and only a projected 4 weeks until his due date. Only 4 more weeks until he could hold his baby. Week 37 gave his son plenty of antibodies to protect him when he was born. He could hear and recognize Severus' voice. He was able to grab his toes, and his eyesight was developing.  
By week 38 the baby would be considered full term and Severus was now getting everything ready for his son. His home at spinners end had the guest room refitted into a nursery by his house elfs and Severus and Albus had arranged for him to go home as soon as his son was born. Newts were completed and so were his 7th year finals. At this point it was just waiting for graduation and his inability to attend could be explained away by a ruptured appendix. 

The following week on the 26th of May, around 7:00 in the evening Severus Snape went into labor. Poppy and Albus were both present to help him during his long delivery. He had chosen to go to St. Mungo' where there was less chance of the students discovering him in labor. He had elected to go pain killer free since they may relieve pain but they slow down labor. It was slow enough as it was. It wasn't until the 16th hour he felt the need to start pushing. It took another hour and forty five minuets for his son to exit the birth canal and start to cry. He was on the small side, being 6 pounds and 4 ounces, but he was healthy. Severus had gained 35 pounds during his pregnancy and was completely healthy. His son, who had been cleaned and he was now holding in his arms exhaustedly, had a full head of jet black hair and dark hazel eyes. His skin was pale like his own, but had thankfully been spared the prince family nose. Severus gave his hungry son his first bottle whilst trying to choose a name for the little guy. As he fed him, Severus felt a love for his son stronger than anything he had felt for another human before. After feeding and dressing him, Severus fell asleep, exhausted after a nearly 18 hour labor. 

When he awoke it was to alarms sounding, placing the hospital on full lock down. The doors to the maternity and neonatal wards were sealed. Forcing himself to his feet, he made his way across the cold tiled floor into the hall where he managed to ask a nurse what was going on. The nurse had informed him that a new born had disappeared from the nursery. He's told he has to go back to bed. That he's in no position to be up and about. He didn't care and pushed his way past the nurses, running to the nursery despite the pain and the fact he reopened his wounds from labor. When he gets there he looks through the window for that unmistakable baby boy with a button nose, pale skin, and jet black hair. As he scans the rows he grows more and more frantic, but as he combed through the last of the bassinets, his son was nowhere to be found. 

He falls to his knees in devastation, not caring about who heard the inhuman cries he made. Other new mothers and the staff attempted comfort, but Severus was inconsolable and rightfully so. His new born son, this baby who he hadn't yet a chance to name, yet he loved more than anything else in the world, was gone sooner than he had arrived. 

Nobody had noticed the boy in the invisibility cloak slip in, take the new born, and leave. He had apparated to a muggle town called Wick Scotland and dumped the child in a waste container and shut the lid tightly before returning to Hogwarts like nothing happened. He recorded what he had done in a journal that was enchanted so that only he could see. He left Snivellus' son to die on a rainy night in the north of Scotland, never to be seen again. 

For the first year Severus searched frantically for his son. The year he turned 18, he continued to search, though there were no new leads and he feel into a deep depression. As the bitterness grew he heard the news that Lilly was expecting a child. Potter got to have a child while his son had vanished before he even got to name him. That year he had been approached by Lucius, who promised to help the search for his baby in exchange for his service to Lord Voldemort. An offer he seriously considered until the Halloween of the following year when James and Lilly were killed. Their one year old son, his own child's half brother, being the sole survivor. It wasn't fair. Potter's son lived while his own was probably long dead. The following year he began to teach. At 21 he was a bitter man, having lost his son, who would be four years old now, while the son of his rival lived his child's half brother. It was though it was only to make him miserable. On his child's 5th birthday he did the same thing he did every year. He left flowers at a bench in the gardens of St. Mungo's that had been placed in memory of his son. There was no body so no grave stone had been set. This was the closest he had. He cried for hours, and drowned himself in fire whiskey. During the year that followed he looked into the faces of his students, wondering what house his son would have been sorted into. What subjects would his precious child have excelled in? Would he have been athletic like his father? Perhaps have been a seeker as well? Or would he have been the bookish type like him. The year he discovered Jame's journal and how to remove its enchantment he was livid. James had taken his son, the boy that he had helped conceive, and left him to die. His son was probably nothing more than dust at a land fill at this point, and then went on to have Harry two years later. What made the other child so much more special? He wept for days at the seeming confirmation that his child was dead, and the ministry of magic could do nothing to bring him and his son justice. The 8th year he was more depressed and bitter than he ever had been. His students feared him. The staff avoided him, and the world shunned him the way he shunned it. It wasn't until he was nearing th 9th year, now 26 years old and a very lonely and bitter man, that he was called into Albus' offices to investigate a muggle home with high sparks in accidental magic. The child was young, but powerful enough to merit an early trip to Hogwarts to begin education. And nobody was available to look into the matter but the most forbidding teacher in the whole school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the squirrel: reviews make me write faster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: everything but the plot and Canan belong to the fabulous JK Rowling.

Lost and found 

Chapter one: Out of Canan 

Severus made arrangements with the Ministry of Magic to visit with the family and a date was set. He had orders to attend to regarding the start of the term and was given some time during the summer to mourn. He had potions to brew for the hospital ward and lessons to plan. After all was said and done, arrangements to meet with the family were set for the 20th of August at 7:30 pm. It left 10 days before the start of the term. 

It was a rather cloudy, cool day for the time of year when he apparated to a Bettyhill in the far north of Scotland where he was set to make his way Lomley Lane. The residential area left little to be desired for a family, being within walking distance of the best schools in the district and situated around a picturesque pond with a fountain jetting water into the air and a gazebo to watch over the water with, wether one be supervising children who were cooling off in the warm summer months or ice skating during the winter. All 12 houses on the lane were very large and spacious brick constructions recently built but constructed to appear older and refined. The average size was 5 bedroom 4 bathroom and each home had a large yard both front and back. A pleasant breeze swayed the strategically placed trees that were placed in each expertly landscaped yard. The house he was headed to was the third house on the oval shaped street. It was a earthy toned brick house with a driveway that could fit up to 8 cars in the driveway with a brick walk way that lead to a patio area with lawn furniture arranged beside holly bushes and a nauseating amount of flowers. The planter boxes and shutters were what Severus could only describe as an obnoxious shade of pink and he doubted that the muggles who resided in such a disturbingly cheery dwelling place would be to his taste in company. 

Probably the stereotypical nuclear family unit with a stay at home mom, a father who worked from 9 to 5 Monday through Friday and came home for lunch. Two kids. Not enough to be rabbits but not too few to fit in with the other neighborhood house wives, who were probably fashionably vegan and only ate organic produce and local meat, as the vegan part was either a fashion statement or the snooty ladies had little idea as to what vegan actually meant. As he knocked on the door two barking dogs could be heard as the door was opened to reveal what looked to be a normal, albeit large family home. Clearly folks of privilege. 

What he saw inside was a bright family home with floral decoration and hard wood floors in the entry way of an open floor plan. Past the entry way was a living room with a large modern television situated inside a large wooden entertainment center with matching shelves that featured books and photographs. Below the television and shelves were cabinets that more than likely contained numerous films and toys for what looked to be the spoiled children. The kitchen had an island counter with a sitting room off to the side facing the back yard and plenty of space for the happy wife who enjoyed playing house to create hum drum meals that her husband claimed to love but the children were sure to complain about. The dining room was just past the entry way to the left of Severus with a wooden table that had a brightly colored rug beneath it. It was surrounded by 4 chairs and had a floral center piece and off to the side a china cabinet with china that was far too subdued to have been picked by the women whom he had little doubt was an air head not even Hufflepuff would take and more than likely was a keepsake from her mother. To the right and in front of him was a hall way that led to what he assumed were the master bed and bath and off to the side of it were two sets of stairs. The near most leading to the second story and the ones closest to the hall to the basement. Both sets of stairs were carpeted in the most obnoxious shade he could only liken to cranberry sauce. To his right situated behind the upward stair case was a sitting room with powder blue and white striped wall paper and white tiled floors. The theme of the room was clearly light houses, going by the blue upholstery on the seats and curtains, along with the beach themed accessories. Tacky yet something that could be found in a Martha Stewart magazine. Religious knick knacks were scattered about the place and hung on walls. It made the stiff man clad in black distinctly uncomfortable. 

It reminded him of the muggle tale he heard growing up of Hantzel and Gretel. The overly sweet house that housed a witch waiting to cannibalize them. Except in this case it was a muggle and her "perfect little family" and the home wasn't made out of candy. These muggles did not seem to be happy to meet with him. None the less the father, a man who introduced himself as Elijah MacSwan gave him a firm and decidedly stiff hand shake, then introduced his wife, Camellia MacSwan. "You must be Severus Snape." He says condescendingly. "Indeed. It's a pleasure to meet you." He says, reining in the sarcasm in his voice. "I'm sure you have been notified as to the of the subject of my visit." 

"Yes. And we wish to clear this up with you. We do not believe in witchcraft. The things our son is doing are demonic manifestations. We live our lives in accordance with the written word of God and adhere to strict Christian principle in raising our children. We will not be sending our son away to study and practice the occult. We will not endanger his soul to protect his physical body." Snape had to choke back laughter at his words. "We have been blessed with a daughter who has upheld our faith but we have been tried with our son. We will not fail what God has commanded of us. To rear our children in accordance with his word." He continued. Snape couldn't hold his tongue any longer. 

"That's all very well Mr. MacSwan, however weather you believe in oxygen or not it's still real, as are witches and wizards. I have paperwork with me today from the ministry of magic that states that the child must come to Hogwarts, as his magic is a danger to himself and those around him. In neglecting his education it would endanger our way of life. If you do not agree I have one of your social workers on call to arrange the transfer of custody to the Ministry of Magic. Shall I phone her now?" He asks, not raising his tone with the man, but allowing his eyebrow to rise in a delicate arch. "Go ahead and call her. I'm sure she'll see that our parenting is sufficient and we're able to control our child." He challenges. "I see. What a wonderful job you've done so far. Please then, explain the accidental magic he performed this morning wherein he was unable to get off the ceiling." He says, unable to keep the sarcasm from his tone. 

Snape proceeded to use magic to configure a phone and calls the women who said she would be there in 10 minuets. Afterword Severus steps outside to indulge in the muggle luxury of a smoke. It was then that he heard a noise coming from the back yard. Throwing the filter into the flower bed, which was sure to piss off the little trophy wife, he makes his way to the pack yard, past an obviously man made little pond with a waterfall and a second patio with yet more deck furniture and a grill, surrounded by plenty of flower bushes, and to the back corner of the yard where a child who looked to be around 9 was playing. His long black hair appeared to be neglected and was an long mass of wavy tangles and his skin was red from the sun. Clearly these two muggles cared more for their God than their child's skin. He was wearing a ratty grey tee shirt and a pair of black soccer shorts, both being too small, and were probably hand me downs from a neighbor, as the parents seemed as though they couldn't be bothered with the boy. His feet were bare and filthy, looking like the black pads on a dog's paw, and his shins were scraped. 

On closer inspection he could see scrapes on his arms as well and that both sets of limbs were far on the scrawny side and his clothes were old. His arms had some bruises on them, and Severus suspected that there was probably physical abuse due to the perceived demonic activity. He would have to question him when they got to Hogwarts but now was not the time, nor was this the place. Instead he tries to speak to the child. "Hello." He says, but the child didn't look up from the bucket in the sand box he was playing with. He was stirring something around in a bucket with a stick and it made a sloshing noise. Severus recognized this past time as something he used to do. Playing potions. 

"Are you having fun brewing something?" He asks, trying his best to establish himself as friendly to the child. He just nods up at him, a bit intimidated by the man in black. "Did you know that wizards make potions?" He asks the child. "My parents say there's no such thing." He says, throwing some sand and what looked to be a rotten tomato into the concoction. "Well than I must not exist. Yet here I stand before you." He drawls, and the kid can only grin at the sarcasm. Something his parents would consider unacceptable. "Who are you?" He asks as the social worker pulled into the driveway with the paperwork. "Severus Snape. I'm a potions teacher at Hogwarts school or Witchcraft and Wizardry. Where you'll be attending school on the first of September." He says. "And you are?" The child, no longer intimidated by the dark man, looks up at Snape and says, "Canan Sarlic MacSwan." He says, throwing a dead fish in the bucket and mashing it up with the stick. Severus had no desire to know where he found it and casts a charm to stop him from smelling it. "My mom says I'm not going to study devil worship." He informs him. 

"Your mom has no choice in the matter. You can do things Canan. Things you can't explain. You need to learn how to control these things so that you won't hurt yourself or the people around you. Keeping you here would hurt you more." He says. The child nods his head. "When am I leaving?" He asks. "Considering your parents hostility, your need for school supplies, and to give you time to acclimate to the wizarding world I think it's best that we leave tonight and you tell me a little bit about yourself once we arrive back at the school. That is once you finish your potion of course." He says, looking in the bucket to see the mashed up rotten vegetables, the fish, dead leaves, worms, dirt, sand and grass. 

"Please explain to me what this potion does." He says, not sure weather to be disgusted by or laugh at its unusual contents. "It stinks. Mom said I could go to bed without lunch or dinner. So I'm putting it under the porch attached to her room. Snape's heart went out to the child, remembering similar punishments from his father, and can't help but thinking about the possibility that this little one was a Slytherin, seeing his sense of self preservation and his clever plotting. He couldn't help but wonder if this child, who, while honest, yet was clearly guarding himself, was anything like his son would have been. They would be about the same age. As he ran off to exact his revenge before leaving Severus smiles sadly. His son would have without a doubt had black hair like this boy. Something he had probably gotten from Elijah, but with Camellia's rather expensive looking dye job with "natural looking blonde highlights" it was hard to tell wether her hair was dark as well. His hazel eyes bore similarity to hers though. When his son was born he had hazel eyes, but he knew they had probably would have darkened by now, had he been alive, and he likely would have had eyes more similar to his own than James' since a child's eyes usually became darker in the first 6 months. 

When the child returns he says, "Let's go get your things. Then we'll be off." The two of them enter through the back door and ascend the stairs to the second story. Immediately to their right, a small hall shot off from the main walk way, which had an overview of the ground floor due to the fact one side had a railing while the other was dry wall that housed other rooms behind it. They pass two smaller doors in the hallway that sit on their left before going through the door at the end. The room behind the door was decorated simply compared to the rest of the house in muted neutral tones and void of headache inducing floral imagery. The only decorations on the walls were religious and appeared to have been placed there by his parents.

A twin bed had been pushed into one of the corners. The mattress sat atop a metal frame with a short head and foot board made of welded brass bars. It wasn't a modern or attractive piece of furniture, as it was of very simple design compared to most antiques. There was a single pillow and the linens were off white and unremarkable. The quilt on his bed was a patchwork of varying shades of brown with small patterns on each patch. The shades were ranging in varying degrees of warmth and darkness ranging from rust colored to sepia, and oak to walnut. It was tucked neatly under the mattress and the only thing that sat atop it was a small bear that had seen much love. Maybe Canan was a Hufflepuff, but after the potions display he doubted it. The walls were a neutral cream and the floor, though being oak, was scratched and unpolished, though scrubbed clean. 

As his eyes scanned the room he saw a dresser that like the floor, was made of dark wood but hadn't seen polish in a long time. It was lighter than the floor, looking to be made of teak and it had one drawer that didn't fit into the slide quite right and was lopsided in its track. The mirror had black spots along the side from moisture and was probably old. The rocking chair in the corner of his room was facing the only window, which had moss drapery, and away from the door. The chair it's self was very old, no doubt by the craftsmanship, with a walnut frame and earthy floral upholstery, but had unsurprisingly fallen into neglect, as the little wife didn't see the value to the elegant antiques because her ascetics could only be described as simplistic with an obnoxious color scheme. Within reach of the rocking chair were a book case and an end table. The end table was little more than a three legged stool, but it served its purpose well with a big stack of books sitting on it and the book case was a rustic thing with tattered white paint and only reached Severus's waist, but there were a lot of books on the shelves and even stacked atop it with a lamp to give reading light. 

They ranged from the classic bits of children's literature such as The Wind In The Willows and A Little Princess, to works of fantasy such as the works of Token and C.S Lewis, The Conicals of Narnia and The Screwtape letters being clear contributions from his parents. There were works that a 9 year old clearly couldn't understand but the child obviously hoped to, notably Mary Shelly's Frankenstein, The Necronomicon, and Bram Stoker's Dracula, along with horror books for children by R.L Stein and the Chillers series. There were copies of Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark, More Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark and Scary Stories 3 More Tales to Chill your Bones. The child clearly gravitated to darker fiction. He clearly spent much time in that chair in front of the window with a book, and possibly a blanket engrossed in a world of fantasy. Perhaps he was wrong. The child could be a Ravenclaw. 

"Um what should I take with me Sir?" The child asks, tossing a pile of his books on his bed by his bear and a few items of clothing. "Bring with you the books you desire. I'm not setting an item limit as they can easily be made lighter with a feather weight charm. We'll be getting your uniform and books shortly, however if the rest of the clothing you own is in that state don't waste my time by packing it. It will do you well to put on some shoes, and to bring along the items you require for personal hygiene." After scrambling around and getting the required items, Severus charmed a small bag the closet to make it bottomless and filled it with the 9 year old's possessions, which included his whole book case and a few stuffed animals from the closet that he hadn't been allowed to keep on the bed. Perhaps a hidden Hufflepuff. 

Severus' contemplation of Canan's house was made further complicated when he elected to trash his room and knock the pictures off the walls on his way out, and saying good bye to his parents by showing them his tongue and crossing his eyes. Perhaps he had been wrong about the other three houses and the little one belonged in the lion's den instead of the snake pit, the raven's nest or the badger's burrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> squirrel talking: review or I'll walk around in a kilt without shaving my legs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own Canan. That is all. Everything else is JK Rowling's.

Lost and Found

Chapter two: Delivered from Evil

After apparating from the MacSwan residence to the grounds of Hogwarts, Severus escorts the child to Dumbledore's office to make arrangements for accommodation until Canan could be sorted and to determine plans for a trip to Daigon Alley to acquire his school supplies. The castle, they had been informed, had already configured a room for the boy attached to Severus' quarters. This came as a surprise to everyone, since the potions master wasn't the type to host another graciously, but Hogwarts always seemed to know what was best. Not questioning her decision, Dumbledore decided that Severus would accompany Canan in his shopping. Since Canan was a ward of the Ministry of Magic his supplies and anything that the staff of Hogwarts determined necessary would be payed for by the Ministry. 

That night, Severus took Canan to his quarters to treat his sunburn with a burn salve, have him clean up, and discuss his injuries. After transfiguring several articles of clothing for the following day and a pair of pajamas into a smaller size, since all they had bothered to pack were under garments, shoes and socks, he sends the child to wash up, leaving him a towel and clean pajamas. 

After Canan had cleaned himself up, they sat at his table to speak with a plate of supper brought by the house elves, seeing as his mother somehow found it suitable to deprive the child of his meals. Canan was evasive of his questions though, and he had an excuse for the bruises and scrapes on his overly small limbs. Apparently he has fallen on his rollerblades. Severus wasn't foolish enough to buy this excuse, seeing as the injuries would be on his knees rather than his shins and calves, and the injuries on his arm would be on the bottom side, palms and elbows rather than the forearms and shoulders. While Severus could have easily entered his mind and discovered the truth behind his injuries, proving himself untrustworthy would do nothing to help an abuse victim. In fact it would only set things back. So instead of pushing it, Severus let him eat his roast beef dinner and go to bed with his bear, Snuggles. He could only be glad that the ministry saw it fit to remove the child from those evil muggles and deliver him to Hogwarts. He snorts remembering a line from a prayer his muggle father taught him. '...Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil..." 

Severus found it ironic that the ones who taught that prayer gave into the temptation to harm a child, thus becoming the evil those who were taught to pray that prayer were hoping for deliverance from. It was disgusting really, the treatment muggle born wizards and witches received when they hailed from religious homes that made no effort to understand why their child was different. And those who payed the most dearly for it were innocent. They payed solely based off the fact that they existed, much like his own child had payed at the hand of James. 

Severus was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of a soft rasp and looks over at the child and sees that he had fallen asleep, roll in his mouth, and fork still in hand. It appeared as though he was a loud breather in his sleep. After spelling the food from his mouth so he didn't choke and removing the fork he picks him up and lies him in his bed in his room. It would be best to allow him to sleep when he clearly needed it, though most children his age looked forward to late nights during the summer holiday. None the less he had a long day ahead of him tomorrow with his trip to Daigon Alley. Severus would much prefer to have the child well rested than to deal with one in a foul mood due to sleep deprivation. He wouldn't know how to handle it if Canan made a scene. 

About an hour after Canan went to bed, Severus went to his own chambers to rest for the night. The plan he had made for the following day was to eat breakfast upon waking, then to take the child to Daigon alley and get him the things he needed for school. Then to start some basic training in regards to controlling his magic just outside the Hogwarts grounds because the wards at Hogwarts stopped accidental magic. It wouldn't do to have his magic lashing out where he was unable to control it during the summer, wherever the child may be then. He would have to contact the ministry to arrange for him to have a guardian during the summer, so he added that to his list of things to do.

The next morning Severus awoke and dressed in his standard black robes, summoned a house elf to bring breakfast and this mornings edition of the daily prophet, then went to wake Canan. When he entered the room, a few books were floating around as he slept, hugging on Snuggles and one leg sticking out of the blankets. He spelled the books back to their shelves and contemplated the best way to wake a child without putting him in a bad mood. After biting his lip and thinking about it for a moment, he elected to enchant the bear to do it for him. He wouldn't have to deal with any foul moods and any child would enjoy waking up to their teddy bear coming to life, as such he should be in an agreeable mood for Severus. He points his wand at the bear and murmurs, "Ad Vitam." To bring the bear to life, then tells the bear, "Wake him and ensure he's dressed for the day in the clothes on the dressing table." Then goes to read his copy of the Daily Prophet. 

Not 10 minuets later Canan emerged wearing a pair of casual black slacks, a grey button down shirt under a green button down robe, and carried a black cloak in his hands. A vast improvement as to what he wore the prior day. "Take a seat and help yourself to as much breakfast as you please. Today we'll be going back to school shopping so please eat your fill. I have no desire to have you snippy because of something easily prevented." He says, pouring them both breakfast tea as Canan reached for the Coffee. Severus takes the pot before his hands could reach it. "Your far too young." His voice left no room for argument, so instead Canan reached for some eggs and sausages and munched on them, but didn't take as much as a child his age should. "Those are not healthy portions Canan and your obviously under weight." He says, taking his plate and placing a healthy portion of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, baked beans, grilled mushrooms and a grilled tomato. A full English breakfast should tide him over until lunch and help him to gain weight. The child opened his mouth to protest but Severus held up a hand to stop it. "I want at least half of it eaten. I will not be inconvenienced by you fainting during our shopping. When your done brush your hair and teeth, then put your shoes on." He says and eats his own breakfast. 

Within the hour they were ready to go and Severus walked to the fire place and pulled Canan in with him. "Take firm hold of my arm. We'll be using the floo network as transportation, but I would rather you not floo alone. If you do not speak clearly you may end up at a different location all together." He says, announcing their location and keeping a firm hand holding onto the child as they were pulled through and exited the floo for Canan's first trip into the wizarding world. 

They stepped out of the fire place and Snape let the child go. "Stay close to me. It wouldn't do to have you get lost. Like in the muggle world, there are those in the wizarding world who have less than noble motives and it would not do to have you running into one of them." He says, planning their route. The nearest shop Ollivander's, so their first stop would be to get his wand. The next place on their list was the Magical Menagerie, where they would get Canan a pet. He figured it would be helpful for him to have a companion in the dorms and therapeutic after all that he had been through. Not that he would ever admit to caring for anyone. No way. Across the street was a shoe store where he would purchase shoes for Canan, as the ones he had now were far from proper for anything more than the garbage. Perhaps that's what contributed to his strange walk, and after shoes would be robes from Madam Malkins. The next stop would be Flourish and Blotts to purchase his books, then immediately next door to acquire his stationary and quills. Across the street they would get an owl for any correspondences he may require, then a few shops down purchase a cauldron, and then supplies from the apothecary across the street. 

"It looks like the first stop is to get your wand. It's not far." He says, leading him past one shop to the one next door. When they entered Canan looks around in awe at the shelves stacked floor to ceiling with boxes containing wands and Severus turns to Ollivander. "The ministry has sanctioned an early education for young Mr. MacSwan, and as such, he will be requiring a wand to attend Hogwarts. Your assistance would be much appreciated." Says Severus. The elderly shop keeper looked Canan over and had to do a double take looking between the two, but wisely kept his mouth shut. The abduction of Snape's child had made headlines and despite the resemblance, it would be wise to keep his mouth shut. The resemblance would have to be a strange coincidence, as the prophet said that a reliable source indicated the death of the child. "Of course Professor Snape. Hmmm. What to do for you?" He asks nobody in particular, looking through the shelves and selecting a box. 

"Why don't you give this one a try." He says, taking a 9 inch wand made from ash wood with a veela hair core and placing it in his hand. "Go on. Give her a flick." He says. Canan gives it a small flick of the wrist and manages to somehow flip every item of furniture in the shop upside down. "Well that's clearly not the one." He says, waving his own wand to right the furniture. "How about you give this one a try." The next was a 10 inch ebony wand with a Phoenix feather core. He gives it a wave and cut the front desk in half. "Nope. Not this one either." He says, while Severus raised an eyebrow at the destructive nature of his magic. "Hmmmm. I think maybe dragon heartstring would be the best core for him. He seems to be very good at jinxes and hexes." He mutters. "But what to do for wood? The shorter ones aren't working for him. He must have quite the ideals hidden away somewhere. Yes a longer wand of acacia or vine should do. Maybe yew." He says, pulling boxes off shelves then he pauses, "I wonder... This wand has been sitting on the shelf for three hundred years." He says, going to a shelf in the back after dropping the boxes he had been holding on a table and retrieving a box. 

"An odd one this is. My great grandfather's great grand father created this wand. A masterpiece, but an very strange wand it is." He says, placing it on the working half of the checkout counter and opening it. "This wand is a highbred of sorts. As such it's highly temperamental. It has great power, but is so selective it's never chosen a master." With that he withdraws a wand that was 14 inches long from the box that had two pieces of wood twisted around each other in a narrow, interlocking spiral. One was the color of chocolate, a rich, deep brown, while the other a lighter color, a warm, golden shade. Carved into the spiral was a vine that had thorns and leaves sprouting from it, and the base of the wand formed a Celtic knot where the two varieties of wood joined. Severus, despite his opinion that wands were over used, couldn't help but be intrigued. Canan gave the wand a wave, and soft, but eerie music could be heard in the background. 

"I do think this is the wand for you Mr. MacSwan. It's quite temperamental as the shaft is half acacia, but it's also half vine, so it's incredibly sensitive to its owner. Acacia is picky and can be stubborn, but the vine will make it cooperate with you easier, though to use the wand, both woods have to be comparable. The wand chooses the wizard, and a wand that's as rigid as yours will not work for anyone else. Usually a wand with a dragon heartstring core can change allegiance, but the wood is so loyal yours will not. None the less this will learn quicker than other wands, and produce very powerful spells. As I said before, wand chooses the wizard. Use it well." He warns, knowing that dragon heartstring was the most accident prone core of the three cores he crafted and sold. And he had his worries with what Severus told him of the child's accidental magic, but it seemed him and the wand were kindred spirits. So with that, Severus purchased the wand for him. 

Next he took Canan to the Magical Menagerie, where an large cat crawled out of its display and started rubbing on Canan's thin legs. The cat was to his chest when it placed its front paws on him while reading up on his back legs, and started to purr as Canan petted the feline and it began to lick his fingers. Speaking of fingers, the animal had a pitch patch coat, and it's orange face had a white marking on it that looked curiously like a middle finger. Something Severus couldn't help but find irony in since the animal clearly was of a disposition that was unusually affectionate for a cat, rather than snarky. "It seems your familiar has already chosen you. I do believe this cat has been here since he was a kitten. Three years if I do recall." Says Severus. "Your familiar is more than a pet to you. It's your friend and your partner. It's a very unique bond that you will come to understand with time." Explains the processor, purchasing the cat and the necessary items for its care before walking across the street to get him some suitable shoes that would hopefully make walking more comfortable for him. He had noticed that in their walking around Canan had a peculiar shuffle to his gait. 

When they walk in Severus spots two familiar heads of blonde hair. It seemed as though his godson had outgrown another pair of shoes. They did tend to hit a growth spurt around 7. When Lucius spotted his friend he grins and says, "Severus, what a pleasant surprise! I wouldn't have expected to have run into you here." He says. "Indeed. As it happens I've been charged with the care of a student who's shoes don't happen to be fit for anything but the garbage, and requires shoes for athletic, dress, and every day use that won't disturb the way he walks." He says, gesturing to Canan, who had been shuffling along behind him. Lucius, who walked with a cane, observed the child for a moment and frowns. Contrary to popular belief, the patriarch of the Malfoy family was a deeply imbedded spy during the wizarding war, and that, rather than the claim he was being controlled by the imperious curse, was what saved him from Azkaban, though that information, along with his compassionate nature, were bits of information not privy to the public. 

Glancing at the child, he says, "Come here child and allow me to introduce myself. I'm a friend of Professor Snape's, Lucius Malfoy." He holds out his hand and Canan shakes his head and returns the introduction. "Canan MacSwan. It's nice to meet you." With that he shakes his hand. "Canan, I couldn't help but notice the way you walk, and I think that perhaps you hurt your right leg in the past. Can you put your weight on your left leg and straighten it for me?" He asks, offering his hand for support. Canan does as asked and when his left leg is straightened, his right one was lifted about an inch off the floor. "It's not the shoes Severus. It's the legs themselves." He says. "Supportive shoes will help but the leg healed like this so there's not much that can be done except for perhaps allowing for him to have a cane to assist. That may not be necessary for a while though." He says. 

"I see. Well I'm not surprised to learn of an injury. Have a clerk come over Lucius so that his feet may be sized while I find suitable designs for him to wear." Says Severus. The blonde nods and finds a sales associate while Severus chooses several pairs that would serve their purpose while looking proper with more than one outfit. Within the hour, he had shoes that fit him properly and was ready to move onto the next location. So with three pairs of shoes, all charmed to repel water and keep his feet warm, they bid goodbye to Lucius. 

The next stops were uneventful, picking up a new wardrobe, purchasing text books, picking up quills, and stocking up on paper. Picking his owl was a quick affair and he chose a dusky barn owl and the food and supplies needed for his care. Severus had little doubt there would be those Canan would have to make regular contact with, most likely in the ministry, so having his own owl would be sensible. The last two shops were the two Severus frequented and had the most knowledge regarding the items to be acquired. With in minuets, Severus found all the required items for his class and they were all of enviable quality. The ingredients he picked from the apothecary across the street were also of outstanding quality. 

After the end of their trip, when they made it to the Leeky Cauldron, Canan was very well exhausted, and stepping into the floo, Severus decided that he would owl the Ministry with regard to his arrangements for the summer. After all there was still plenty of time for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author wants to speak at you: if you like it tell me. You get more quicker.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters belong to JK Rowling. Except Canan. Canan is mine.

Lost and Found

Chapter Three: The shadow of a personality 

Eight days after the trip to Daigon alley, Severus and Canan found themselves at platform 9 3/4ths at King's Cross Station for Canan to take the customary train ride first years were required to experience. Evan, the cat, was standing faithfully at his side, butting his head against his leg in an effort to make the child pay attention to him. Severus had just apparated them to the platform and explained to him, "All first years make this journey. You will board this train to the station in Hogsmeade. From there you will be escorted by boat across the black lake by our grounds keeper, Hagrid. When you reach shore, the deputy headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, will guide all the first years to the great hall where they will be sorted into their house. It's nothing to fear." He assures him. "But what happens if the other students don't like me?" He asks nervously. "You will find your true friends amongst your house. You may be younger, but my best friend, Lucius, was four years my senior when I arrived. So rest assured your age will make no difference to those who actually matter." Assures the potions master as the final call for boarding sounds. "All right. You had best be off. Everything will be just fine. I promise." And with that, Canan makes his way to the train. 

He turns to Molly Weasley and orders, "Molly, tell your gaggle of gingers to keep an eye on that child. He had to start his education early and doesn't have the support of his family. And do not allow the information that I requested this to become knowledge to your brood." She grins and says, "Of course Severus. It certainly wouldn't do to have people realize your not heartless after all." Then she chases after her three boys and leaves them no option but to look out for the younger child, but upon her return she lets Severus have it. 

"All right Severus. You may not wear your heart on your sleeve, but I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you by now. A fire whisky and a listening ear is what you need right now." She says, her motherly tone leaving no room to argue. And indeed she did know the potions master well, as her and her husband had taught muggle studies at the school from his 5th year to the year after he graduated, as well as being fellow members of the order of the Phoenix. So Molly could in fact read the gloomy professor far better than most. "As I can see that there will be no placating you, I must insist that we at least not speak of the matter somewhere quite so..." He looks around at the crowd, eyes shifting suspiciously, "...public." He finished, eager to be away from the throngs of parents seeing their children off. 

Molly knew that Severus was only acting reluctant, but was actually grateful to have someone to speak to about his troubles at the moment. One didn't have to be a seer to know he was dealing with a great deal of internal conflict. One only needed to know Severus and how to see past the mask he wore nearly seamlessly. So with that she nods and they floo to the Leaky Cauldron and take the closed off booth in the back corner and Molly brings them drinks from the bar. "So what's troubling you my boy. Your mask has a crack in it." She says sympathetically. 

Severus reached for the first shot and tossed it back to loosen his tongue enough to talk about something that he had kept buried for nearly a decade. "Molly, you are aware, as you were a teacher at the time, of the circumstances I found myself in almost 10 years ago. Having a family yourself, I'm sure you can only imagine what it would have done to you if it had been one of your children." He says, not even grimacing at the taste of the fire whiskey. Molly's face contorts into a pained expression at the thought of it being one of her children, and Severus only had one, but knew there was more to it than that. They wordlessly agree to the next shot and toss it back. "And I'm guessing that your upset has something to do with caring for that child am I right?" She asks. 

Severus takes a deep breath to collect his thoughts. "Yes Molly. Normally this time of year is difficult. I wonder about things like what my son would have enjoyed studying, what his house would have been. I wonder about what his hobbies would have been. I wonder about his wand. I wonder about a lot of things. What it would have been like to celebrate his first birthday, about his first steps, about his first words. I wonder what disasters his untrained magic would have caused. But this year has been much harder because of the circumstances surrounding that child. Not the child himself." He explains and Molly tosses back another round to catch up with the potions master as she tried to figure out what he meant about those circumstances. 

"Severus I'm not sure I follow what you mean, but I get the impression that there's more than just dangerous amounts of accidental magic going on here." She says with a sigh. Severus just nods. "As a parent I'm sure you would understand my feelings and lack of understanding of the situation. Having had my son taken, I would give anything just to have him back and safe and protect him. Yet this child's parents did the minimum to care for him. He had a room, but the furnishings used were the rejected pieces that the women of the house didn't want to display. Yes he had a few toys, but I saw plenty of things for a girl lying around, yet no boy toys. He had clothes, but they didn't fit. When I found him in the back yard, he was concocting a scheme to get his parents back for being deprived of his meals that day. Looking at him it's all too obvious he hasn't been fed right. There were bruises all over him. He would only evade my questions, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened to this child. Especially taking his parents religious leanings into consideration. It's no secret how religious muggles usually feel about witchcraft. And I also noticed quite a few vertical cuts on his forearms." He takes another shot and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

"Molly, I cannot fathom how someone could treat something as precious as their child so deplorably. Canan would be around the same age as my son, but he's lived a life I can't imagine putting my child through. And while I don't know the scope of it, I imagine it must be rather extensive if he's resorted to physically harming himself. Especially at such a young age. I don't understand how any parent could not love their child. It cost Canan his innocence and my child his life." 

Molly nods her head with a somber expression on her round face, not looking her normal joyful self. "I don't understand it either. And I can't say I know what your going through losing your son like that, but it's given you wisdom that most people don't have. Sometimes people don't know how well their gifted, but you having lost something so precious you understand its value all the more. From what I can gather your son's father was a very selfish boy. And since nothing ever came to trial, I can only assume he got what was coming." Severus can only nod slightly. "My son's father died in the war. By the time his role in the disappearance was detected, it was long past justice's ability to make him atone for his crimes." 

"And yet your still so secretive about his identity dear. I can surmise your relationship wasn't a good one, but I think that it must be quite a complex situation for you to have kept something like that buried for so long. None the less plenty of death eaters perished in the war." She puts a hand on his shoulder. It was her way of saying that she would be there for him when he wanted to talk. Severus makes no move to remove her hand, but he shakes his hand at the last statement. "The father of my son was a self entitled prick with a superiority complex, but a death eater he was not. His father died on the side of light. Which is why nobody would believe me unless they saw the evidence. And yet I fear that exposing him would do even more harm than keeping it quiet. That's why, even in his well deserved passing, I still believe it would be best if the world never finds out." He corrects and Molly chews on that bit of my information as a bar maid comes by to see weather they would care for something to eat. Two bowls of potato soup were ordered. 

Molly knew that there were plenty on the light side who had perished, but the list had to be whittled down to those who were attending Hogwarts during Severus' seventh year. That made the list much smaller, and there were 4 students in particular in his graduating class that Severus didn't get along with. Of those, one was alive and free, another was alive and incarcerated. That meant that neither Sirius or Remus could have been the father. And there were quite a few problems with Wormtail being the father. First being Molly doubted that Severus would have actually slept with him unless it hadn't been willingly, and she didn't want to think about that possibility. The second problem was that Severus had indicated that the situation would be delicate were he to expose the father, and that probably meant he met his end in a way the wizarding world would consider noble. That only left... 

A complex situation indeed, yet it made perfect sense. The fact that the father died heroically for the future savior of the wizarding world would probably negate anything he had done wrong in the public eye, and if it didn't, his living son's destiny didn't need to be tainted with the sins of his father and the death of his half brother. Molly shakes her head and looks up at Severus. "I can see James has placed you in a very difficult situation, but I do believe you. I saw how he treated you in your school days. He was spoiled rotten and thought only of himself. I'm rather surprised to learn of his role in what happened to your son, but based off what you said, he's the only one that fits the bill." Severus was a bit taken aback at just how quickly she figured it out, but then again, Molly was a mother of seven. 

"Your correct Molly. And as much as talking to you has relieved my stress, I fear I must be getting back to Hogwarts. It's already 3 in the afternoon and there are still things that must be done in the Slytherin dorms. I trust you know that the things we spoke of today are in the strictest confidence." He says. "Of course my dear. I do wish you the best though." She says as they walk to the floo and Severus nods. "It's been a pleasure Molly. Thank you for your time." He says. "Any time. I'm only a floo away if you need me." She squeezes his shoulder reassuringly. "I'll be sure to remember that. Until we meet again." Says Severus as he grabs a handful of floo powder. Molly had noticed that after losing his son, Severus hated saying good bye. She watched him state his destination and throw the powder down, then he was wicked away by magic. 

When Severus reached his quarters he took a quick pepper up potion before walking into the Slytherin common room to prepare for the students. It was just general house keeping that he always put off until the last minuet, and he spends the next several hours using house hold magic to clean all the dust that accumulated over the summer, put clean linens on the beds, go over his list of returning students and assign them to their rooms. He generally assigned two higher year students to two first year students to ensure that his younger students were safe, but he only assigned his most responsible students. After all, ambitious did not mean irresponsible, nor did Slytherin mean morally skewed. In fact he met more than a few skewed Gryffindor in his life time. But all personal grievances aside, he holds off on assigning the more responsible upperclassmen, such as Terence Higgs, to wait until he knew how many first years there were. He did decide, however, that should Canan end up in Slytherin, he would share a room with Terence, the current seeker and a 5th year. He knew that he wasn't a junior death eater and Canan was muggle born. 

After making suitable arrangements for rooms, making sure any death eater juniors were well away from supporters of the light, explosive personality clashes were avoided, and hoping for some semblance of peace this year, he goes to the great hall for the feast. Getting room assignments done had took him until only 10 minuets before the students arrived and he ventured from the dungeons to the great hall to attend the opening feast and took his customary position at the head table. It wasn't long until the returning students were seated with their houses and the first years were lead in by Minerva McGonagall. 

"You will now be sorted into your houses. When I call your name from the list you will sit on the stool," she pauses and gestures to the three legged wooden stool, "and I will place the sorting hat on your head. It will announce the house you have been placed in. You will eat, sleep and attend lessons with your house. They will become your family." She explains and holds up the hat, who starts on the song of the year. 

"When I'm placed upon your head inside the mind I see.  
This is how I decide where you had outta be.  
If loyal and sweet, and your heart be true,  
I see no better place than Hufflepuff for a soul like you.

Near a decade secrets lie like demons inside your chest,  
But this year shall be the end of that for I know what is best.  
If cunning and ambition be the things you seek.  
It's here among the Slytherin you will find your family. 

When in the darkness you seek only for the truth,  
Not stopping until you have answers just like a master sleuth,  
I now a place where folks like you always find their friends,  
For Ravenclaws yearn for knowledge that never ends. 

Though you may belong in Gryffindor,  
Where adventure runs through your pores,  
But in the end all will see,  
That Hogwarts is the place to be." 

Severus loses interest after the song until they get to the M's. There were a few before him, as Mac was a common part of the name in Scotland, but Severus was curious to know where Canan would end up. Not because he cared for someone. That could never happen again, he told himself, but because the child was so difficult to figure out. He had, after all, displayed traits from all houses. So when the scrawny little thing climbed onto the stool and the hat was placed upon his head, Severus was watching, though he acted as though it was little interest to him, as he couldn't very well understand what the hat was saying. 

Canan sat with his legs dangling off the stool as he listened. "Hmmm. Well your as difficult to place as both your parents child." Says the hat. "You knew my parents?" The hat raises where his eyebrow would have been, and looks further into his mind and sees that Canan had been adopted as a child. "Ahhh. Yes, you never knew them did you. Well, while I can't tell you who they were, I can tell you that from your paternal line, you have a boldness and bravery, yet you can be a bit, underhanded at times, if I may." He chuckles at that, then smiles. "And from your maternal line, you get your intelligence and love for books, along with high ambition and cunning. Yet there's a very loyal and affectionate side of you few have seen and your also a hard worker. Where to put you? Hmmm? Better not be Hufflepuff. I fear your thirst for knowledge overpowers that part of you, and that's overpowered by your bravery and at times recklessness. Yet I can see that above all, your cautious, clever, ambitious, and self aware. Best to put you in the line both your parents had traits of. One of them was even in this house." He says, finally breaking from his hat stall, "You'd do very well in Slytherin!" 

Snape felt something, as he and the rest of his house clapped. He couldn't put his finger on what it was stirring inside his chest, but he felt something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: If you want more faster review. It motivates me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own Canan everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

Lost and Found

Chapter Four: Blood is thicker than Water 

Several weeks had passed since the start of the term and Canan, had by all appearances, adjusted quite well. Severus knew though, that appearances could be deceiving, and never to take a Slytherin at face value. Sometimes he thought a chameleon would have been a better symbol than a snake, but it was only a passing thought. Terrance Higgs gave regular updates on Canan, as he was a special case being here so young, and Terrance had been instructed by both him and Dumbledore to pay close attention to him. He reported that he was doing well in all his classes and his marks backed up the fifth year's statement. The older first years protected their own in joint classes, including Canan, and the older ones looked after him in the halls, as the Gryffindors could be rather intrusive about his situation. An early trip to Hogwarts only happened around every 100 years, after all. But there was one thing about Canan that Terrance had found exceptionally odd. He had reported to Severus that Canan was very secretive when changing and using the bathroom and never wore anything that exposed his arms or legs. He always took rather long showers and came out of the bathroom fully dressed. Severus suspected that Canan was still engaging in self destructive behavior which he had attempted to address during the summer, but due to ancient school policy, unless he had proof there was nothing he could do, and Dumbledore, though well meaning, said that the behavior would stop now that he had been removed from the abuse. He had already put in a request for the policy to be revised. 

Any way, Snape knew better than to assume Canan would just stop and usually kept a close eye on him in potions, a class where the use of knives and flames were regularly available to him. But today, being mid October, the 16th to be precise, his mind was elsewhere. The 16th of October was the day he was going to tell James of his pregnancy. That meant it was 10 years ago to date that this mess with the pig and his precious son had began. Sure he had known of his child prior to that encounter, but it was the 10 year anniversary of his ended involvement with James that somehow made the particular date significant. The first years had been brewing a simple potion Snape thought they would have been able to handle when a hissing announced that a potion had gone awry and he quickly moved from his desk to the source of the sound. To his surprise it was Canan's potion. He had just enough time to tell everyone, "Clear away and get down!" 

With that he yanked the 9 year old from his desk while extinguishing the burner with his wand and cast a spell to contain the wreckage in a small perimeter. He hadn't lost a student yet and he had no plans to. It took only nanoseconds, but the cauldron exploded violently, contained within the field and everyone unharmed, though they were shaken. "You all are dismissed. Mr. MacSwan stay behind." Snape's voice booms, echoing off the halls of the class room. As the students filed out, Severus was going through what could have happened in his head. None of the ingredients in this potion interacted with the other ingredients this way at any point in the brewing process, even when not added in the correct order or stirred improperly. Nor would it react this way with improper quantities, and again this would be regardless of order. After all, the ingredients in this potion were very stable, as he was teaching first years. It would be foolish to have them working with volatile potions ingredients. He even went as far as to set out the ingredients on a table from the front so that someone didn't accidentally retrieve the wrong ingredient from his store rooms, which could lead to disaster. The only thing he could surmise was that it was a bodily fluid that had accidentally found its way into the potion as it was the only ingredient that could be retrieved without a trip to the store rooms. 

"Take a seat Mr. MacSwan, while I deduce the extra ingredient in your potion." Severus orders, muttering a cleaning spell as an after thought as he went over the list of bodily fluids that interacted with each ingredient, and stopped when he came to the eel eyes. There was one very specific substance that caused explosive reactions with eel eye, especially when the potion was brewed in salt water, as this one was. Blood. But again, this was more specific than just pricking your finger on a rose thorn blood. This interaction called for the blood of a child willingly spilled, and with that, Severus had the proof he needed to intervene in Canan's self destructive behavior. 

"Ahh. So that's what happened. There's only one combination that would cause your potion to react the way it did." He says, using a tone more gentle than he usually used. "Canan, I think that it would be best if we had this talk in the hospital ward. I promise your not in trouble though. So it would be for the best if you came willingly. As your head of house, I'm here for you to talk to if you need anything, and I can see that you do. I will not judge you, nor will I discuss anything we speak of with other members of staff. It is important though, that we have your arms looked at. I've had suspicions I haven't been able to act on until now, but as unwise as your choice is, using a knife that has been used to prepare potion ingredients was even less wise." He explains calmly. 

Canan, though terrified at the fact he had been caught in the act, nods his head in willingness to receive medical treatment, and Severus guides him to the fireplace where he floos to the infirmary. "Madam Pomphry I have a student in need of a private room for treatment. It would be wise if we discussed the nature of the injury inside." He informs the nurse, and she nods and points them to a room off to the left. "All right we'll go in here." She says and the three file through the door. "All right, what seems to have happened?" She asks and Canan looks up at Severus, not sure how to explain the problem. "Canan MacSwan injured himself intentionally with a potions knife. I have not seen the injury, but it was enough for a sufficient amount of blood to interact with the salt water and eel eyes in a cough potion." He says professionally, trying to maintain the child's dignity as much as he could in this situation. 

"All right. Please remove anything covering the injury Canan." She says. The child removes his robe and sweater, then rolls up the bloodied sleeve of his left arm. As the wound was self inflicted, it wasn't possible to heal it fully with magic when a knife used for magical applications was used. This was because of the users' intent interacting with the magic in the blade, but Poppy spelled it clean and stopped the bleeding. Closing the flesh though, had to be done the muggle way. With a needle and thread. Once it was done and properly bandaged, Severus says, "It's time for us to talk and I think it would be best if Poppy stays with us for this conversation. I get the feeling that perhaps you may need some more assistance from her due to your motivation for this behavior and I wonder if there are any untreated injuries that haven't healed properly which may be corrected. Your parents attitudes toward you made you want to engage in this behavior, am I correct?" Asks Severus. Canan nods his head. 

"Can you tell me why that is?" He asks. "They hurt me and didn't want me. Nobody ever did." He explains. "What do you mean by that?" Asks Severus as Poppy fills out the treatment chart in his file and notices a curious date of birth. "I mean neither set wanted me." He elaborated, causing Severus to raise an eyebrow. "You were adopted? I can see how dealing with the rejection of two sets of parents would cause you to feel so unloved, but your house is your family now Canan, and we won't reject you or allow harm to come to you. I know that can't replace your parents though." Snape says, trying to assure him. "The sorting hat said that my "material line" Was Slytherin. I guess it must run in the family." 

Severus cocks his head at this. "The sorting hat told you your parents are magic?" He asks, and Poppy's eyes widen in surprise. "You look as though your shocked professor." Canan points out. "Canan, that's because no witch or wizard would willingly leave their child with a muggle who didn't already know of our existence because it would endanger our privacy and the child." Severus says cautiously, unsure what circumstances would have placed the child in muggle care. But seeing the date on Canan's birth certificate, the wheels in Poppy's head were turning. Especially looking between the two. "Did the hat tell you what house your father was in dear?" She asks, hardly daring to hope. She was one of the few people who knew, as both families medical history helped her to know what to watch for during Severus' pregnancy. "It said that my father was from a line of Gryffindors. Why?" He asks. "It may be nothing." She says and looks at the paperwork on his adoption. After a moment she seemed to have found what she was looking for. 

"Oh my. Severus, may I talk to you outside dear?" She asks him. Severus nods stiffly, bad memories reaching the surface when he explained the information he had on his parentage. "Severus I was just looking over the paperwork, and this child was taken to a church by a muggle homeless man on the 28th of May in 1978, and the doctor who examined him said he was no more than a day old. His birthday is the 27th of May." She says, and the normally stoic professor swallows a lump in his throat. "Poppy that's an amazing coincidence but Canan is from Bettyhill." She nods as though she were expecting that. "Here's the rub. The church was in Wick. His medical records were all in Wick until he turned 5." Severus looks at the door and tries to still his beating heart and then turns to Poppy. "I think all that's left is casting a spell for confirmation, but I think we should contact Albus and the ministry. I'll cast the spell once Albus arrives and then we can contact the ministry." She says. 

"Poppy, what do I even say to him? I let this happen if your conjecture is correct." He says, his composure beginning to slip. "Don't you dare say it was your fault young man. You tell him the truth. Tell him how much you loved him and how you still do. Tell him that the circumstances surrounding his disappearance were beyond your control, and you searched for him until the day you found what was supposed to have been confirmation of his passing. And that you never in a million years wanted to see him in pain." She says and sends a patronus to Albus. The headmaster floos in seconds later. "Albus I... Perhaps it would be best if we explained this with Canan." She says. 

The three walk back into the room to find a very confused 9 year old and all three of them take a seat, where Poppy casts the charm "Exponere vincula tua." A charm that when translated meant, 'expose thy ties.' With this, a quill and parchment record his family tree, and Severus' heart skips a beat as Albus' eyes twinkle. When it's finished, the potions master begins an explanation. "Canan, due to the information the sorting hat gave you we were able to determine your parentage." Severus begins, taking a deep breath to steady himself. "10 years ago a 7th year student became pregnant. A decade ago, things such as the possibility of a wizard conceiving a child weren't taught in our curriculum of introduction to the wizarding world. It's because of this that the students who were born and raised in the muggle world are taught this now. To prevent an incident such as the one I'm about to describe to you from happening again. Canan, both your parents were wizards. And when your maternal father discovered he was pregnant, he was very confused at first but he loved you more than anyone in his life he had met before or after you were born. Your paternal father on the other hand loathed your other father, and wanted nothing to do with him. It's because of him you disappeared shortly after your birth. Your other father searched for you for years until some time after the death of your other father, who left what seemed to be confirmation of your passing. He never got over the loss, but he always thought of you. He always would have given anything to have you back and safe." He says, swallowing a lump and taking a deep breath. 

"Sir, what happened to my "maternal" father?" Asks Canan, his brow furrowing with worry, assuming some sort of tragedy had occurred. Severus puts a hand on the side of Canan's head, running his fingers through his hair. "Canan, your father closed himself off from the world, but became a professor at this school. He never stopped thinking of you. Then one day, he was sent to look into a muggle home where a child was performing dangerous acts of accidental magic. He didn't know at the time that this child would be in the house he was the head of, and he certainly didn't know he was your father." He explains, looking at the child anxiously. He wasn't sure how Canan would react to this information. He takes a deep breath before continuing. "Canan if I could change the past, I would do it no matter what it may cost me just so you wouldn't have had to have lived the life you've lived until now. I had no greater desire than to have you safe in my arms. And finding you alive has been so bittersweet I'm not even sure how I should react. On one hand I'm over joyed to have you back. Yet on the other I'm so angry at myself I couldn't protect you the way I should have. And lastly, I'm terrified you won't want anything to do with me because I didn't save you sooner." As he finished he ran a thumb along Canan's cheek, looking deep into those hazel eyes as he felt his own starting to water. 

Canan wasn't sure how to react to this, and was overwhelmed by the news that he had one parent who was not only alive, but wanted him. He was devastated by the fact that he had been taken away from him and forced to live such a dismal life to this point when there was someone who actually wanted him. He felt as though he had been robbed of his happiness and his life up till now all because his paternal father was selfish. "Who's my other father?" He asks, rage pouring off his small frame. Severus takes a deep breath. "Canan, the situation with your other father is a very delicate one. And I more than anyone, save for maybe you now that your aware of his hand in the course your life has taken thus far, hate the man. But for your safety I don't think that it's pertinent information for you to know." Severus attempts to explain. The child goes on to question him. "Why?" He had an indignant look on his face and a demanding tone. "Because though your father was a wicked man, exposing that would cause upheaval. Your one of the few it seems, who actually pay attention in history of magic. As such, you must be aware of the wizarding war that occurred in the very recent past. Your father died a hero, though I suspect his motives for the actions which lead to his death were far from honorable. The fact remains that there are those out there who still support the ideals of the losing side, and things are still very tense. There are those who chose not to take a side and there are also those who have precarious loyalty. As such, exposing a hero who played a pivotal role for the side of light as one who would commit, or at least attempt to, a crime as heinous as infanticide would not do well to preserve the delicate peace we've achieved and undo years of work to rebuild. I trust that you would keep the information of your free will, but there are ways someone can look into your mind or force you into telling the truth if you don't want to. And those are the circumstances I worry about." 

Canan takes in the information, allowing some time to process it. Severus had well founded reasons for keeping the identity of his father a secret. But his mind was still reeling from all this information. Professor Snape was his father? Or mother? What did he even call him? Canan was so confused. He gave birth to him so he was his mother. But at the same time he was a man so he was his father. But the boy wasn't sure that he could call him any sort of parental name just yet. The only parental figures in his life had done nothing but hurt him, so he had a negative feeling toward parental authority to begin with, and he couldn't very well just throw his past out the window and flounce through a field of daisies into Severus's arms and cry his past away, suddenly be fine, and walk happily into the sunset with his long lost father like in a made up story. That kind of stuff only happened in movies and he wasn't Sarah Crew from A Little Princess. Even though he was a wizard, he understood the difference between fantasy and reality. And he knew that everything wouldn't magically be perfect now that he found out the truth of his parentage. 

"Well," Dumbledore begins, deciding that a change in subject was needed and that things had to be taken care of from the legal end, "I've made contact with the Ministry, as Canan is still their ward and it wouldn't do for the two of you to be separated again should they decide to find a guardian for him outside of Hogwarts. If he gets taken away again the two of you may not be able to be reunited for another 9 years when Canan is of age. Even if your not comfortable with a parent child relationship yet Canan, I don't think you want to lose Severus am I right?" He asks. Canan nods his head and says, "Knowing Professor Snape is my, um, parent, doesn't change everything right away, but I don't want to lose him either. It may take me time to get used to this." He says, fidgeting slightly. "Canan, the news you received today changes everything you've ever been told and nobody expects you to accept it all at once. It will take time to adjust. But if you give me the chance nothing would make me happier than that." Says Snape in a reassuring tone. "All right. Then what needs to happen?" The child asks as there's a soft knocking on the door. 

"I think Lucius can explain that my boy." Says Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. "Come in Lucius." And with that the blonde walks through the door, one hand on his cane and the other holding a file. "Well what happens next is we file the paperwork to nullify the MacSwan's adoption with the muggle court system. This shouldn't be of any difficulty since they no longer have custody and the courts would find it in your best interest based on the fact that your adoptive parents actions, while in their custody, were detrimental to your welfare. In other words because their actions hurt you rather than helped. The circumstances of your adoption were unusual because of the way you were found. The courts believed that your case was one of a child being abandoned by the mother which is by default considered giving consent, which means permission for the adoption. But this wasn't the case because you were taken from Severus and because of this the adoption would have to be reversed by law because Severus didn't actually give permission. What happens when the adoption is reversed is your birth certificate will be changed to list the name of the parent who will raise and make all legal decisions with regard to your well being. This will also change your name if you wish it to." The blonde explains to the child in terms he could understand. "Okay. Change it. I don't want to have their name." He says, causing the corner of Severus' lips to turn up into a smile. "Okay. The only extra step is this Severus." He says, pulling out a piece of parchment from the stack in the file along with a self inking quill. It was the only piece of paperwork that didn't fill out automatically due to magic. "This is the birth certificate that was to be filed with the ministry 9 years ago. Canan's original birth certificate. Print Canan's full name at the top and sign your name in the space for the maternal parent. Dumbledore and I will sign as witnesses, and it appears Madam Pomphry already signed off on the birth 9 years ago. When the paperwork in the muggle court system gets processed, this will automatically be filed and you'll receive an owl telling you that everything is official. 

Severus leans over and whispers something to his son, who whispers back before Severus takes the quill and fills out the paperwork with a rare smile. When Albus and Lucius see the name at the top they can't help but smile too. Printed at the top were two very different names than he had been given by the MacSwans. The meaning of the name said a lot of the parents, and Canan's original name had religious significance to them. It was misspelled though, and took on an entirely different meaning. Because of this, the two decided his first name wouldn't change. In Turkish, Canan meant beloved. His middle name was loathsome to Severus though. It was a name of English origin that meant pain. Severus abhorred the idea of any more pain shaping his identity, and it was now evident that their whispering was about a new middle name. Printed next to Canan was the name Drazin. A Croatian name that meant treasured. A name Severus had been considering giving him all those years ago. And the last difference in his name was the surname. The one he now shared with Severus. Today, Canan started on the path of the person he was always meant to be. Canan Drazin Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squirrel speaking: reviews make me happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Canan is all I own. Every other wonderful character is property of JK Rowling.

Lost and Found 

Chapter Five: Laying Plans 

Several hours later Canan was still in the hospital ward because school policy mandated that he had to remain there for 48 hours because of the nature of his injury and the evidence that it was an ongoing problem that remained on his arms. This gave Severus time to look into policy with regard to what he could do about the situation to prevent him from continuing to harm himself. He had Poppy bring several tomes to his room, insisting on staying with his son because he was both paranoid to leave him after having finally found him and someone had to be with him during the 48 hour monitoring period. Terrance had been notified, as his room mate, that he was in the hospital ward and had brought him pajamas, his bear, collected his homework from the first years in his class, needing only to acquire the out of class assignments since potions had been his last class, and selected several horror novels from Canan's selection to make sure his stay was at least bearable. At this moment, his child had his arms wrapped around his bear and was sleeping soundly with Evan curled up on his stomach, keeping a watchful eye on him. 

Severus on the other hand was pouring through the books so that he could find a way to keep his son near to him to make sure the child was safe and he could work on breaking his habit. Normal school policy stated that a child had to stay in the dorms, but Severus was worried and had no intention of letting him out of his sight. The policies he had been looking through were of no help. All of them kept the child in either the dorms while on academic probation, or had him returning to the hospital ward after classes were over and being escorted everywhere. But these policies were when the student was a danger to themselves. Perhaps a different route was the best one to take in this situation. He tosses the volume he had been reading onto a chair that had been near the table he was seated at and opens a volume with a very different set of policy. Professional conduct between staff and students. 

He opens to the index in the back and flips to the P's section of the index and scans the entry list while muttering to himself. "P A... P A L.... P A R ... Parent." He says, finding the key word he was looking for. He takes a parchment and quill and writing down the page numbers where the key word was listed, leaving him with a total of 22 entries all allocated within the same general area. He surmised that there was a whole section with regard to dealing with parents and parent student relations where the parent was an employee of the school. So with hopes that exploring this venue may prove fruitful, he opens to the first entry and starts skimming the subtitles. It wasn't for another two hours that he found the section he was looking for. 

Child Policy for Teachers while their Child is Attending Hogwarts: Policy #6574B

In the event that a teacher at Hogwarts has a dependent child attending the school for their magical education, several policies are in place to allow for the parent to make decisions that pertain to the welfare of their child, but care must be taken to remain professional during teaching hours. Policies that pertain to the parent child relationship between a teacher and a student are as follows. 

1\. The teacher will not interact with a student any differently because of their relation. This includes grading, discipline, and any interaction inside the classroom and in public areas of the school. While the teacher and student are in a private environment, normal parent child dynamics may resume.  
2\. While decisions regarding a student's welfare during the school year are usually left to the headmaster or head of house, any decision making regarding the care of the student is left to the digression of the parent, as unlike the parents of students who are not staff at Hogwarts, a teacher who is a parent of a student is near enough to make timely decisions regarding the walfare of their child that are normally left up to staff.  
3\. The housing of the student will be in the dorms unless the teacher who is the parent of the student has a reasonable and necessary reason to believe that places their child at risk. In the event of a child being at risk within the dorms, the child can reside with his or her parent in their private quarters while still attending class. This assessment of the student's safety is left to the discretion of the parent, but must be validated by another member of staff. 

Severus marks the number of the policy on a sheet of parchment, the volume it was found in, and the page number with a sigh of relief and reads the procedure for removing his son from the dorms. After he understood the steps to be taken he retrieves his quill and a clean sheet of parchment to begin a letter to Albus. 

Albus,  
It has come to my attention that a policy is in place that will allow me to use my parental digression to make the decision to remove my son, Canan Drazin Snape, from the dormitories and care for him in my private quarters. Policy number 6574B in the book of Hogwarts procedures and policies volume 11, page number 487, allows for me to make this decision when I determine its for the safety of my child to remain with me. According to procedure, I'm writing you a letter to inform you of my decision and my reason for it. This being that Canan has displayed self destructive behavior that required hospitalization and there is evidence that this problem is ongoing. As his parent, it would be irresponsible of me to act otherwise when this problem has to be resolved by means other than ignoring it. In light of this fact, this policy allows me to act as a parent and make the decision to remove my son so that I can work on correcting this behavior for his own safety.  
Sincerely,  
Severus Tobias Snape  
Potions Professor  
Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

After composing his letter he calls Poppy over and has her write a letter to validate his reason for choosing to act on his policy and when she returns he places both letters in a file so that he could send them to the head master as soon as the modification that Canan's birth certificate had been filed, thus granting him his parental rights. Lucius had gone to the muggle court of law after the meeting they had in this very room and filed the petition to reverse the adoption therefore giving him custody in the muggle world. The judge had ruled in his favor, allowing Lucius to stand on his behalf while he remained with Canan in the hospital, and the paperwork only had to be filed, which was expected to happen the next morning. After that the birth certificate with the ministry would be filed and upon receiving confirmation, probably around lunch, he would send the letters to Albus before Canan was released from the hospital. Sometimes a parent just had to use Slytherin tactics to ensure their child was safe. 

Canan's class was the last class of the day, and the accident that led to him being reunited with his son, though the circumstances horrified him, had occurred around three in the afternoon. As fate would have it it had been within the hour of things ending between him and James. It was some now ironic and fitting at the same time. With a glance at the clock, he discovers it had been nearly eight hours since then. It was eleven at night and his eyes were beginning to grow heavy when Minerva walked in. "Its getting late Severus. I'll take watch. You try and get some sleep. Poppy has just gone to bed and you should too." She says gently. 

Severus knew word would get out and spread among the staff rather quickly. It annoyed him to no end to be the subject of gossip, but it was bound to happen sooner or later, so summoning his best glare, he turns to her and says, "I'm not leaving." She merely smiles and says, "It was worth trying. If I can't get you to leave may I offer to transfigure your chair into a bed at least?" She says. "Your not going to let up are you?" He asks. "When have you ever known me to?" She asks him in return with a grin. "Never. Hell hath no scorn like a Scottish women." He retorts, earning him a cuff to the back of the head before transfiguring his chair into a bed. "Thank you Minerva." He says, getting up to check on Canan real quick. 

He runs a hand through his hair and strokes his cheek affectionately, pausing to just to feel the tangible form in front of him as if to reassure that the child in the bed was real. After he seemed satisfied he pulled the blankets up a little and ruffled his hair before returning to his bed and lying down and closing his eyes. Thankfully the next day was Saturday and he wouldn't have to teach or attend meals in the great hall. He could sleep and spend the day with his baby boy, and make plans to go about solving his problem. What he didn't notice, when tucking into bed, was the smile on the transfigurations professor's face as she watched. She had been teaching transfiguration since 1957, and as such, had been Severus' teacher when he was in school. She knew not of the father. No more than the general public did any way. Only that he had been a wicked boy and had somehow managed to abduct the child after his birth. She had seen Severus more happy than he had ever been while with child. Not that it was obvious mind you. The potions master had always been prone to melancholy. He was a bright boy though and excelled in all his subjects. Though withdrawn, he had always been studious and asked questions in class. After returning to Hogwarts though, he was more withdrawn than ever, and his scathing wit bordered on being cruel. Not that one could blame him. The year he became pregnant, around 20 weeks in actually, he lost both his parents. A murder suicide as it happened. It was 18 weeks later the last of his family was taken from him. His son. But Severus was no longer alone. A thought that made her smile as she watched over the boys. 

The next mornirng Severus awoke at nine o'clock sharp and sat up, finding that Minerva had traded her post with Flitwick at some point during the night and he offers the potions master a smile. "I took the liberty of retrieving clean robes for you before taking my shift. You had best freshen up before he wakes. I'm sure he'll have questions." Says the head of Ravenclaw. "Thank you." He mutters, casting a ward over Canan to alert him if he woke or moved from the bed before taking a quick shower, spelling himself dry, dressing for the day and banishing the robes he had been wearing to his quarters before returning and transfiguring his bed back to its original form as a chair, hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with the small statured teacher's brilliant displays of emotion. But yet Severus knew that he had a way with children, and perhaps it would be best to seek his advice. 

"Flitwick, do refrain from having an outburst when I speak you with regard to this situation. I haven't dealt with these circumstances before as a head of house, let alone a parent. You have been a professor a lot longer than I, and the eccentric do tend to end up in your house." Says the younger teacher. "Ahh. You want to know if I've encountered this situation before and how to best deal with it." He says, knowing Severus wouldn't ask him directly. A question meant being vulnerable, and this past day had proven to place him in such a state more so than he was comfortable with. Not even just this past day. "I have had students who have struggled with a such a habit. A sad thing it is really. The worst thing you can do is admonish him or shame him in any way, though I doubt that's what you were planning. Earning his trust will be imperative to his recovery. He needs to know he can talk to you and that you won't judge him. You must be prepared to offer him a lot of emotional support and in this case, I suspect affection and reassurance. This would mean exposing a side of yourself you don't show Severus. Don't give him ultimatums. That will just add pressure and he's already distressed. As such forcing him to talk before he's ready won't help. It could only make things worse. Once he's prepared to talk you help him to understand that it's more harmful than a few cuts." 

Severus nods and takes some notes on his parchment, intent on helping Canan. He knew that his son wouldn't open up overnight, but he wanted to be prepared for when he did. "Identifying triggers is also important. Both of you need to know what these are. That way you can help him if he has the need. You can't always be there by any means, but in the beginning it may be easier for him to stop with your help. Once these are identified you find alternative coping mechanisms. But Severus, you need to be patient. He won't stop until he's ready. For now it's about damage control. This will be hard for the both of you." He finishes, decoding to hold off on the discussion when the Canan begins to stir. Severus checks the clock and finds that the child had a good lie in. It was quarter ten. "I had best be off. Good day Severus." Says the Ravenclaw and makes his exit. A moment later Canan enters the land of the wake. 

"Good morning Canan." Severus greets as the child wipes the remnants of sleep from his eyes. "G'morning." He returns sleepily as the events of the previous day catch up with him. He begins his morning routine with the required monitoring and when he finishes Severus redresses his wounds. "Canan, I would like to discuss something of importance with you." He starts, wrapping the bandage around his arm for the last time. "Am I in trouble sir?" Canan asks tentatively. "No. I was only going to discuss housing arrangements with you. Once I have custody of you, I'm able to have you housed with me due to the circumstances. When you leave tomorrow you will be returning to my quarters. It would be beneficial to both of us as well to get to know each other better, but I'm not going to attempt to force any parental relations on you until your ready. Only parental guidance. And when your ready to talk to me about anything I'll always be here to listen." He assures him. 

"What will the students have to say when they find out?" Asks Canan. "I'm sure there will be some buzz about the hall ways for a few weeks and there are those who may be of a negative opinion, but they would know better than to start anything where I'm involved, fearing corrective action. They don't need to know the circumstances. Only that you were hospitalized and that because of this you'll be staying with me until your able to manage your condition. If they ask questions about it you can tell them that you prefer not to discuss your health, as every little detail of your life is nobody's business but your own and you would prefer that some matters be kept privet." He says. "All right. I guess." He says tentatively, still unsure about the changes, but it was reassuring to know that Severus cared about him. 

After that discussion Canan began his astrology homework. His assignment was to calculate his birth chart, something he was having trouble with. "What seems to be the issue?" Severus asks, taking in his expression. "My rising sign sir. It doesn't suit me at all." He says, handing him his calculations. "I see. Your math is correct but your location is not. You were found in wick but you were actually born in London. The degree is also wrong because the estimated time you were born is off. You weren't born at eleven pm in Wick. You were born at quarter till twelve in London." He says. "So that would mean you would have to adjust your Equatorial degree, your local time, and your elliptical geocentric longitude." He says. "No you defiantly don't strike me as a sagittarius rising." He chuckles. Canan consults the charts in his book and fills in the numbers and calculated the answer. "28° Capricorn." He says. "That's more like it." Says the processor with a smile on the corner of his mouth, impressed with Canan's precise calculations. By lunch time, with minimal help, Canan managed to calculate the first three signs of his birth chart. A Capricorn ascendant, Gemini sun, and an Aquarius moon. Truly fitting. Practical and reserved but very ambitious. Very Slytherin there. A quick minded Gemini, though he wasn't as outgoing as most of them, he certainly was very much the scholar. And his moon was Aquarius. In this house Aquarius influenced a person to prefer their freedom and to become emotionally detached at times. It was no wonder he had difficulty in expressing his emotions at times. After putting the homework aside, the two of them tucked into their lunch. Grilled cheese and tomato soup with warm cider that was fitting for the cool day. And as they were eating an owl came to Severus to deliver word that Canan's birth certificate had been filed. Severus gives the bird a piece of his sandwich and has him take the letters to the headmaster. His son was officially in his care. 

A smile graced Severus' face. For the first time in a long time, it met his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rodent speaking: See that comment button? Yes? Click it and leave one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all except my sweet little Canan. And Evan the cat. I wrote my cat into this story, and I do own him. And the curious middle finger marking is legit.

Lost and Found 

Chapter Six: The gift of Trust 

After Canan moved into Severus' quarters the two began to grow closer, each of them getting to know each other on a personal level. Canan discovered that Severus enjoyed cooking, finding it similar to brewing potions. But less volatile, and more relaxing as a result of which. Contrary to popular belief, he discovered, the potions master wasn't a morning person, since he suffered from nightly insomnia. He was particularly fond of the color blue and quite enjoyed literature, much like he did. Severus and he had begun reading Macbeth. It was difficult for Canan, but when the elder wizard read it to him and took the time to explain it to him he found it very enjoyable. It took several readings of each scene to understand it, but he was able to comprehend the story with his help, and found it to be a very interesting plot, even if they were taking it page by page. It was just as much spending time with the man as it was the activity that he found agreeable. 

Severus on the other hand found that Canan was obviously very bright. He had a particular knack for astrology, even being early into his studies, very true to his sun sign. Like a true Gemini, his son had a very active mind and was a quick learn. As with every Gemini, he had a darker and lighter side to him. At this point the dark was seen more often than the light, but that was to be expected given his circumstances. Severus found out that Canan quite liked the color black. He should have expected as much from his son, but somehow he hadn't expected a nine year old to prefer a more subdued color, but he had to say that it fit with what he knew. Canan was a realist, liked to have control and didn't enjoy standing out. He didn't enjoy over indulging in athletics more than a select few pursuits. He enjoyed muggle rollerblading and skateboarding, but he didn't obsess over the sports, finding them entertaining to partake in but they offered little in the long term as far as reward went. Not like intellectual pursuits any way. He was a bit too fond of coffee and caffeine for a child his age. An eccentricity that raised more than a few eyebrows in the great hall and Snape had replaced his coffee, which had been saturated with cream and sugar with a cup of tea instead on many occasions. He was very artistic and Severus had seen to it to encourage his talent, purchasing him a sketch book that was enchanted so the pages wouldn't rip while he was erasing something and self sharpening colored pencils. He saw the lighter side of his personality around his cat. He clearly had a side of him that was unbelievably affectionate. Evan and he shared a deep bond, with the cat being his familiar and the affection was returned as the cat was always at his side and had alerted him when Canan was making less than wise choices and brought Severus to him for care or took Severus to him when he was sick, as he was now. Severus had found himself thanking the orange and white tabby more than once. Never before had he thought he would offer his thanks to a cat, but there were times every parent found themselves in a situation they wouldn't expect. 

It had been nine and a half weeks since Canan began staying in his quarters and Christmas was nearly upon them. Last week Evan had woken Severus by sitting on his chest and pawing his face and then head butting him until he got out of bed and running into his son's room. He found the child curled into a ball coughing up a lung, running a fever, shivering, and unbelievably nauseous. It was now the day prior to Christmas Eve and Canan was on the mend with a fever potion, a potion to clear his air ways, and the very potion that lead to their being reunited. A cough potion. Over the past week especially, Canan had come to trust him a lot more than he had previously and had begun sitting next to him on the couch or sitting in a chair while he was in the kitchen but he never initiated any physical contact with him. The potions master always made sure to ask first so he didn't frighten him. Severus figured out on day three of him being sick not to try and keep Canan in bed. He wouldn't stay and arguing with him didn't do any good. They had come to the agreement that he didn't have to stay in his bed but he had to remain relaxing so he didn't lose his breath, and if he wanted to move Severus watched him like a hawk. It hardly mattered now though since he was on the mend, being aided with potions. 

But Severus felt that despite all the time that they had spent together there was still a level of trust that he didn't yet have. That Canan was afraid to let him in all the way for some reason. Severus suspected that he was afraid of being hurt again. He had already grown up thinking he was abandoned and then had been neglected and abused by the ones who adopted him because he was a wizard. Because they didn't share the same blood. He never was truly their son and they made sure to let him know. Those muggles had left lasting damage on his baby and they were lucky that Severus had to stay out of Azkaban for Canan's sake. The child had confided a few things about his upbringing to him, and each time he had comforted the child while not letting his internal struggle not to end up in prison be known to him. He didn't want Canan to see his anger when what he needed was his comfort. It wouldn't help to build their trust. 

It was around two in the afternoon when Canan walked into the small kitchen in his quarters with a weak grin and a suppressed cough. "I would have brought your potions to you." Says Severus, though he offers a smile as he fixes some tea for the both of them, knowing the potions he had been taking were bitter and it would do away with the taste. Canan sits at the table as Severus fixes their cups to their liking. Severus preferred honey and lemon in his while Canan took his tea with milk and sugar. He set out a bit of toast and yogurt for him as well and placed everything on the table and sat beside him, uncorking the vials and placing the back of his hand on Canan's forehead. "How are you feeling?" He asks, the corners of his lips pulled into an indiscernible grin. "Much better today sir." He says and Severus no longer hides his smile. "Good. Your fever seems to have finally broken. Just in time for Christmas too." Severus informs him. "Sir, what are the plans for Christmas?" Canan asks, reaching for the vials and tossing them back and quickly reaching for his tea. "I didn't plan anything overly extravagant since your still recovering. I figured that we could leave cookies out for the elves tomorrow, I could read to you something my mother read to me before bed on Christmas Eve. She always insisted on it. Perhaps if your up to it I can have the elves bring dinner and bring a few chestnuts to roast. You have the liberty of opening one present before bed." He explains then pauses to think of the next day. "If your feeling up to it I can have breakfast ready fairly quickly, but if not I can just get you something light. Don't push yourself. You can open your presents after breakfast and make sure you enjoy it. I wanna remember that for a long time to come." His lips curled into a smile at that. "After a light lunch and tea we can do whatever it is you like. Read by the fire, look at those star charts you find so interesting, play the piano. Anything really." 

Canan raises an eyebrow and asks, "You play the piano sir?" Severus smiles and nods at him. "It was one of the best ways to calm you down and get you to stop kicking me. When I was still pregnant you were so fond of classical music. During muggle studies Arthur Weasley would play country music and you made your loathing of it be known. It was thankfully my last class of the day and I could play something you quite enjoyed immediately afterward. I found playing the piano for you to be quite relaxing as well." Canan smiles softly. "Did you like being pregnant with me sir?" He asks. 

"Canan, it was scary at first but it was the happiest time of my life. It was so exciting to read how much you had grown each week and to count down the days until I could hold you. There were parts of it that weren't exactly fun, but I wouldn't trade them or you for the world. I'm unable to express it to you in words, but perhaps I could show you once your done with your tea." He suggests. "What do you mean by that?" He asks as he lifts the cup to his mouth. "If you would like to look at my memories I can put a few of them in my peniseve for you. To use it you simply place your head in the basin and you'll be taken into my memories." Severus offers. "I would like that sir." He says. "All right. Then finish your tea and we'll get started." He says and gulps his down quickly as Canan follows suit. 

A few minuets later they found themselves standing before Severus' personal peniseve and Severus had moved the memories that had been in it to vials and started placing the ones he wanted Canan to see in the liquid. "All right. I'll be waiting for you right here." He says and takes a seat next to the desk where the peniseve sat. And with a deep breath, Canan lowers his face into the liquid and finds himself taken back ten years ago, in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. "Congratulations Severus. Your pregnant." Says Madam Pomphry. Canan feels a mix of emotions from Severus as his hand drifted to his still flat stomach. The memory cuts to Severus sitting by his favorite tree reading his pregnancy book with his hand on his stomach, in awe of how amazing his baby was. In awe of how fast it was growing, and in awe of the fact that that child was his and just how much he loved it. The next thing he sees is Severus in the kitchens with the house elves making a fuss over him and giving him snacks as he makes a list of names he likes and feeling for any changes in his figure. 

The memory skips to him a bit further along, in the room of requirement playing the piano to calm down and talking to his barely there bump about how he would do anything to make sure that he was happy and healthy. It registered with Canan that he was talking to him. That he made those promises to him. Severus loved him! The next memory was of an ultrasound. Severus was crying watching him move, looking at the screen. He whispers, "Your the best thing that's ever happened to me my little treasure. My baby boy." Canan could have sworn that he felt a tear in his own eye. The next memory was of him in herbology, his stomach glamoured but still able to feel the kick. Severus had to excuse himself from class, citing difficulty breathing as an excuse. Professor Sprout knew otherwise since that was code for he needed to leave because he was pregnant and emotional. When he left his hand went over the place where he had been kicked. "Your getting so strong inside your Daddy aren't you? Letting me know your there? Merlin I can't wait to see you." He mutters to his belly as he feels another kick. He makes his way to his dorm where he just strokes his belly with a smile. The next one was of Severus in muggle studies where they were studying muggle music and Severus was trying not to laugh at how horrible the country music that was playing on the radio and how his baby boy was wriggling around so unhappily. He promptly made his way to the room of requirement to play him the piano. He lets down his glamor and whispers to him to calm down as he sits at the piano and plays the same song he had played him before. Several more memories of Severus playing him the piano pass. He grew bigger with each one and always showed the bump plenty of love until the memory where Severus went into labor. He felt his excitement to finally hold his baby boy. The next memory was his first time holding him. "Hey there little one. It's nice to meet you. I'm your daddy." He says, kissing his forehead with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry I still haven't managed to pick a name for you." He says, placing a bottle at his lips. Severus fell asleep as he fed him, exhausted from labor. 

The next memory was him running to the nursery and looking for him frantically, and Canan could feel the fear his dad felt, see all the blood from the wounds opened and hear the anguish in his screams. There were memories of his search, looking through orphanages and public records for his baby for years. He saw his trips to the bench in his memory. He saw when he found the journal that seemed to confirm he was dead, and felt part of his dad die too. Then there was the memory of when they first met and how Severus wondered if his son would have been like him. Then Severus feeling inexplicably proud when Canan was placed in Slytherin. 

The last memory was of him explaining to Canan that he was his father and the tragic circumstances of their separation. He could feel his Dad's worry at what he was doing to himself and his anxiety about being rejected even though he wanted nothing more than to scoop Canan into his arms, hold him and never let him go. He resisted though because he didn't want to scare him away. He knew that the time would come when he could hold him again. 

And the time was now. As Canan falls back from the peniseve Severus caught him and kneels beside him to wipe his tears. But instead of standing there he throws himself into Severus' arms and let's the tears fall. His dad returned the gesture, holding Canan close to him, placing a kiss on his forehead and rocking him softly. "You still love me. You still want me." He sobs, clinging to his robes, and Severus assures him, "Never for a moment have I not loved you. Your my son Canan. Your the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I promise you that nothing will ever change that." 

There's a pause and he hugs Severus tighter. "I'll never leave you again Daddy." He says, wrapping his arms around his neck and shyly kissing him on the cheek. Canan was finally showing him the affection he longed to give him, and Severus feels tears wet his own cheeks. Canan finally trusted him. And for the first time Canan addressed Severus as his parent. Canan called him Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squirrel talking: Please leave comments? Kudos? <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own Canan and Evan. Everything else is property of JKR and the companies that publish her works. If I owned it this would be canon and wouldn't be on fanfiction and I wouldn't be a poor college student.

Lost and Found 

Chapter Seven: A Seriously Eventful Christmas

Two days after Canan finally came to trust Severus Christmas arrived. His quarters had, for the first time since he began teaching, been decorated for the holiday as it was the first year he had a reason to celebrate the occasion. In the living room a large, full Christmas tree had been decorated and was placed in a corner, fully adorned in tinsel, ordainments, and gifts. He had set the decorations last night as a surprise. Severus had purchased enough gifts for his son to make up for the Christmases lost, hoping to make it an enjoyable and memorable day for him even though he was still a bit under the weather. His stocking was fully stuffed, and Severus was waiting for him to wake up while preparing breakfast for him that wouldn't upset his stomach. It was as he was finishing the meal that the boy woke up and shuffled into the kitchen. "Mornin' Dad." He mutters, rubbing sleep from his eyes and trying not to trip over Evan. "Good morning Canan. Merry Christmas." His father greets him, placing the food on two plates. "Merry Christmas." He returns and reaches for the tea pot and pours himself a cup and tucks into his breakfast. "Did you sleep well?" Asks Severus. Canan nods and yawns. "Good. Now let's eat breakfast then do presents." Says Severus. "Sounds like a plan." Canan agrees and finished his meal before they went into the living room of Snape's quarters. 

When they entered Canan found the room decorated for the holiday, something which he didn't expect of his father. None the less his eyes lit up when he saw the tree in all its glory, the fluffy branches lit up with lights, tinsel, and piled with ornaments. Beneath the branches were enough presents to make his honorary cousin, Draco Malfoy, green with envy. "All these are for me?" He asks, jaw slack with shock and Severus lets a happy smirk befall his face. "Well I do have nine years worth of Christmas gifts to make up for don't I?" He asks, taking a seat on the couch and grabbing a camera. "You didn't have to. I mean just having a family who cares about me is the best gift." He says, hugging Severus tight. "Having you back is the greatest gift I could ask for Canan. But I still wanted to do this for you." He says and levitates a present over to him in a fashion that would make Flitwick proud. "Now get started on your gifts. I have every right to spoil you rotten today." He says and tickles him playfully, making his son giggle as he starts tearing away at the wrapping paper, Severus being sure to snap pictures of each gift. 

In the end Canan had received a new set of robes, an enchanted star map that would be mounted on his ceiling, and each constellation would move across the map in real time so he could read the stars whenever he wanted, a wizards chess board, a set of books on astrology, a set of fiction books, a practice broom, a set of self inking quills, colored ink, and parchment charmed so that ink spatters and mistakes could be vanished from the page. There were sweets from Honeydukes, socks with a warming charm, and his stocking was stuffed with a plush snake, new pajamas and a few cassette tapes from Canan's favorite muggle recording artist. There were new robes, more casual than his uniform. They were stylish and comfortable at the same time, and had a set in black, deep blue, red and green, all lined in silver. He had gotten Canan warmer outerwear than had been provided by the standard winter uniform at Hogwarts. 

From the muggle world Canan received a stereo that played cassette tapes, some more books from his favorite horror series, Goosebumps. (Which of course his father had read to make sure they were appropriate.) Of course there were more cassette tapes than just the one in his stocking. He got posters of his favorite bands and a key board. "How did you know I played?" He asks, grinning excitedly. "Well you seemed quite interested when I mentioned to you I had played the piano to you while I was pregnant. By your reaction I figured that you played as well." He answers, which earned him a limpet called Canan. 

It was the last gift though, that was the most special. Even if it was simple. It was a framed photograph. Not a wizarding one. Just a plain and simple muggle one. It was what the picture was of that made it so special. To a normal nine year old, this gift would be quickly forgotten and disappointing on opening, but not to Canan. A child who, until two days ago, thought he had never had the love of a parent. The photo within the frame reassured him of just how much his dad loves him, as the photo within the frame was the only picture that Severus had of his son for all those years. The picture happened to be of the two of them together, not long after he was born. Severus was holding his new born close for the first time, just after he had been cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket. He was nestled in the curve of his Dad's elbow, head against his chest, holding onto a finger from his other hand and looking up at Severus' face. Severus in return is looking down at him with a wide smile on his face, clearly in awe and eyes full of love. Poppy had told him he would want a picture of him holding his son for the first time. Little did she know just how precious that photograph would be. 

"Thanks Daddy." He says, launching himself at Severus and hugging him close. "Your welcome sweet heart." He says and runs his fingers through his hair. "I have something for you too." He replies and retrieves a present hidden in the book shelf. Before fetching the gift from its place a brown, leather bound journal catches his eye. As he grabbed the gift he slipped the journal into the pocket of his house robe and takes the paper wrapped gift to Severus. "Here." He says with a grin on his face, excited for his dad to open it. Severus lets a smirk cross his face and brings the wrapped box to his ear and snakes it gently. "I wonder what it could be." He says and stretches it out as long as he can just to tease him. "Open it Dad!" He says, rolling his eyes yet smiling at the same time. "Well if you insist I suppose I shall." He says and slowly peels off the wrapping paper. "We learned a charm to carve wood in professor Flitwick's class and charming stones for protection in defense against the dark arts so I thought I would make this for you." Canan explains, hoping Severus would like the box that he carved. 

The box it's self was made of ebony, matching Severus' wand, with a carving of a birth chart on the lid. Representing each planet on the chart were stones that were charmed for protection. On closer inspection Severus realized it was his own chart. It was absolutely amazing. The inside of the box had different compartments that were labeled to store different potions ingredients. The compartments were charmed so that there would be more space than there would appear outside the box. There was a compartment for lace wing flies, unicorn horns, pixie dust, eel eyes, bezoars, worm wood, anything he could think of. "You made this? Canan this is incredible!" Severus says, a smile across his face as he hugs his son, which causes him to beam happily. "I'm glad you like it." He says and hugs him back. "Like it? I love it. I've never received such a thoughtful gift Canan." He says, carding his fingers through his hair. "This is the best Christmas ever Dad." Canan exclaims. "I have to agree with that." Severus says with a grin. "Now how would you like to spend the rest of it?" 

"Can I read my new books?" Asks Canan. "Of course you can." Says Severus as he vanishes the wrapping paper and each of them curl up with a stack of books. Canan started with one of the astrology books, reading about how magic was effected by the alignment of stars and how it carried over on magical beings. An example the book kept coming back to was werewolves and the lunar cycle. It was interesting but the journal in his pocket piqued his curiosity. After reading through the first chapter of the astrology text he sets it aside after marking his page and withdraws the journal from his pocket, opening to a random page, which was dated the 11th of June, 1981. He knew nothing of the charm that had protected the journal years ago as it had already been removed, and had no idea that the journal belonged to his paternal father. With that ignorance, he begins to read. 

June 11, 1981.  
Lilly and I are still in hiding, and in about a month and a half she's due with our first son, Harry. Dumbledore suspects that there may be a traitor within the Order of the Phenoix. I suppose it was wise that Peter, Sirius, Lilly, Dumbledore and myself made the arrangements for having Peter as the secret keeper for our Fidelus charm instead of Sirius was wise after all. He's been leading the death eaters on a chase across Europe, though he's unable to give them the information which they seek. Nobody suspects a thing. 

This was James Potter's Journal! And wasn't Sirius Black in Azkaban? If his dad had the journal wouldn't he know that the man was innocent? Especially if he had read it? He got the feeling he shouldn't have been reading it. It was on the shelf with old potions journals, though clearly this was a journal of a different kind. "Um, Daddy?" Asks Canan, fidgeting a bit. Severus raises an eyebrow at the tone of his voice and nervous movement. "Please don't be mad at me. I found this on the shelf with your potions journals. I thought it was just another one. And um, from the one page I read I discovered it was James Potter's. And it said something about Peter Pettigrew, the guy his secret keeper, Sirius Black killed, actually being the secret keeper instead of Sirius." 

Severus' heart stops for a moment before taking the book from the child. "I forgot this was there. I'm not mad at you for an error I made, but how much of this did you read Canan?" Asks Severus, trying not to let on just how nervous he was. "Only this entry. But this entry shows that Sirius couldn't have been the one to betray the Potters." He says. With this Severus' breathing slows down to a normal pace and he looks over the entry. "It would seem you are correct." He says after a moment of shock, though he had plenty of thoughts racing through his mind. The first of course was to get Sirius out of Azkaban. As much as he couldn't stand the man he had been a bit more civil to him after they graduated, though it was a brief window. And he wasn't so evil as to wish dementors on someone who didn't deserve them. So his first thought was to contact Albus. But the next thought he had was that Albus performed the charm, and as a result of which, had to know who the true secret keeper was. The resulting question was of course why would Dumbledore allow an innocent man to be sentenced to life in Azkaban? Severus didn't have an answer and found that information and the possible reasons for withholding the fact the man was innocent to be highly disturbing.

Of course he was wondering why Sirius was at the scene of the crime where 12 muggles had been blown up and why the auroras had found Pettigrew's finger. It was too early to say for sure, but it seemed as though the man was framed. Which brought him back to the question of why Dumbledore would allow that. He couldn't think of a reason, at least one that didn't cast a dark shadow over the character of the head master. So he knew he couldn't go to Dumbledore with that information. Indeed, more and more things the head master had done were called into question with this new information and he had to question many of his actions. There was the way he handled the werwolf incident in his fifth year, the way he neglected to do anything when he told Dumbledore about his father the end of first year. The way he handled the situation with Canan. Placing Harry Potter, as loathe as he was to admit it, with Lilly's sister. He knew the women had been physical with Lilly. He had to agree with Minerva that Petunia really was the worst sort of muggle. He knew that he couldn't bring this information to the headmaster. If there was one thing he knew, was that the deeper one dug, the more dirt one found, and he had enough dirt not to trust Dumbledore at this moment. 

"Canan enjoy your books. I need to make a floo call." He says, standing up in a billow of robes and heading to his study and kneeling in the hearth before casting a silenceo. "Lucius! Get over here. I have urgent business I need to discuss with you." Severus hissed into the fire, to which Lucius' face appeared in response. "Severus? It's Christmas. What could possibly be so important?" Asks the blonde rather incredulously. "Just come over. I would rather discuss this in person." He informs him. Recognizing his friend's urgent tone, he nods. "All right. Step back. I'll come through the floo." Severus nods and backs away from the hearth and the flames glow green. 

"Severus what's going on? Is my godson alright?" He asks, looking around the study and not seeing the smaller noirette anywhere. "Canan is just fine Lucius. He found something though that I think you should see. But first, how much do you trust the head master. I want you to be honest with me." Severus demands. Lucius nods and begins hesitantly. "Severus, my loyalty is to the light. Not to its leader. I was a double agent and saw the worst of both sides. I do know that there's more to the headmaster than an eccentric old man." Severus nods in return. "Many people follow him blindly. But I've always had my doubts about the man. Today I found out those doubts were well placed." He says and hands him the diary, still open to the entry about the secret keeper. The blonde lawyer reads the entry, then reads it again a second time. "Well this is unexpected. Shocking really. As a lawyer I have an obligation to take this to the ministry though Severus." Says the blonde. "That's why I called you. As much as I didn't get along with black in our school days I can't see an innocent man in prison." A heavy silence follows for a good minuet. 

"Well I'll call an emergency meeting with the Wizengamot. Hopefully they'll pull memories from Black and use Vertiserum and I'll be home in time for Christmas dinner with Black. Perhaps you and Canan can join my family. Draco misses his uncle and I'm sure he would like to be properly introduced to his cousin. That is if he feels up to it." Lucius offers. "I'll run it by him. He is feeling plenty better. Still I would like to make sure." Severus replies. "Of course. Cissy is the same way with Draco." Lucius says understandingly. This earns a chuckle from Severus. "You say it like you aren't just as bad." Lucius concedes the point and says, "Well one can never be too careful with their child. But floo me later and let me know about dinner. I'll tell you how everything went. Do you mind if I take this?" Asks Lucius, holding up the journal. "By all means." Severus says with a nod. "Thank you. I'll be off then. Merry Christmas Severus." He says and steps through the floo. 

Severus walks out of his study to find Canan absorbed into a book and puts a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. The action causes him to jump and look at his father rather sheepishly and says, "I'm sorry! Please don't be mad." Severus sits down with him and pulls Canan onto his lap. "Canan why do you think your in trouble?" He asks. "Because I get the feeling that's something you didn't want me reading." He explains. Severus nods. "Yes. That wasn't something I would have given you permission to read. But you thought that was one of my potions journals, and I gave you permission to read those didn't I?" Canan nods his head. "That's right. So you didn't do anything wrong. Now, are you feeling up to visiting with some people? Your uncle has some business to take care of at the ministry, but we could go meet your cousin Draco properly and your Aunt Cissy. But only if you feel like you'll be okay." Canan nods his head eagerly. "Let me just get ready first." He says and stands up from the couch. "All right. I'll let Cissy know we're on our way." He says and sends her a quick note via owl and goes to get ready as well, taking a quick shower, brushing his teeth and hair, and shaving real quickly before trying to decide what to wear for robes. In the end he just elected to wear his usual robes with a green shirt underneath instead of his usual white. He walks out of his room and finds Canan seated on the couch, dressed in a set of his new green robes, and his hair askew. He couldn't help but chuckle. One thing he hadn't gotten from him was limp hair. "Accio hair brush." He says and sits next to him and starts trying to tame his son's hair and giving some thought as to buying some products to help keep it tame throughout the day. After arranging the wavy hair into a style that had something that resembled order to it he grabs his hand. "You ready to go?" He asks. "Yep!" Canan exclaims, stepping into the floo. "Very well. Let's go then." He says, grabbing a handful of floo powder and calling out "Malfoy Mannor." And stepping out on the other side. 

Narcessica was of course waiting for them, dressed in an elegant blue silk gown with a seven year old blonde fidgeting excitedly at her side. Narcissica smiles warmly at Severus and hugs him. "Merry Christmas Severus. I'm glad you could join us." She says and pulls away from the embrace. "And I finally get to meet my godson!" She says turning to Canan. "Hello. I'm your Aunt Cissy." She says, kneeling down and hugging the younger Snape. "I'm so happy to get to meet you. I never thought this day would come." Canan was rather unsure about how to handle this and pats her back and doesn't say anything, looking up to Severus for guidance. Severus shrugs and shakes his head, letting him know he didn't know how to handle her either. 

When she pulls away and ruffles his hair, she dismisses him and Draco to go play. "Lucius fire called before you arrived. The trial was over in 20 minuets. Their just filing the paper work and retrieving his effects. Him and Sirius should be through shortly. I thought I would send the boys to play in case he decides to act like..." She pauses trying to find the words. "In case he decides to be himself?" Severus offers helpfully. "For lack of a better explanation yes." She concedes, just in time as the fire place roars to life in a green flame. The two cut their conversation short, turning to the hearth. 

Severus can't help but cringe as his rival walks out of the fire place, black hair matted to his head, face dirty and teeth stained from years of neglect. The striped prison attire probably hasn't been washed in his whole seven year stay, based off the putrid stench rolling off of them. His face was covered in stubble and his eyes looked over Severus with suspicion. Before Severus could blink he found himself at the end of the man's wand, and before he could even begin to wonder what was going on, Sirius barks, "Snivelly what the hell do you have James' diary for?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squirrel note: throw me a nut here. Leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned this why would it be on fanfiction? All I own is the cat and Canan.

Lost and Found

Chapter Eight: Stunning Revelations

"Snivelly what the hell do you have James' diary for?" 

Severus wasn't shocked by the man's behavior. Sirius Black had always been one to act before thinking and Snape was still used to being at the business end of the man's wand even after 9 years. None the less the man had another question, and after Severus heard it, he was a bit more understanding. "I served 7 years! Why did you wait so long if you knew I was innocent? Seven years with dementors! Without even a blanket!" The man clearly was still affected by his stay in Azkaban. The pleading tone, unlike the man's impulsive behavior, did come as a surprise though. "Sirius, I only just found out today. I'm sorry that you spent so much time in Azkaban without a trial. Now if you'll calm down, you can have a shower and brush your teeth and hair. You'll feel much better after that. Then I can explain why I had James' diary." Severus says, holding up his hands to show he didn't have his wand. Sirius thinks about his suggestion for a minuet. "Did you inform the head master?" He asks. Severus shakes his head. "I took the diary directly to Lucius when I saw it." He says, and right on cue the blonde steps through the floo as Sirius lowers his wand. "Okay. Well where can I shower? I suppose you can explain later." He says. "This way." Lucius says, waving him down a hall to their left. As soon as he's gone, Severus sits down on one of the couches by the hearth. 

How did he even begin to explain to Sirius that he had James' diary because the man had fathered his son? How did he explain that his late best friend was a monster? Since when did he care about hurting Black's feelings? Perhaps when he ran into him at Daigon Alley after his 7th year when everything hit the papers. The man had actually been civil. Offered his condolences. He had enough sense in him to act as a human. The man had been tactful and the least he could do is be tactful in return. But just how to explain this? He looks over at Lucius. "Luc do you still have the diary?" He asks. "Right here." He says handing him the book. "Okay. And a pensieve?" He asks. The blonde nods and brings it to him. "Hopefully the diary will be enough. But knowing Black he'll be in denial." He says, placing the wand at his temple. 

"Denial of what?" Asks the man in question, making Severus jump. He hadn't realized how much time he was lost in thought. But Sirius now stood before him, his long black hair clean and brushed smooth, face shaved, teeth cleaned, and in clean robes that showed enough chest to see one of his many rune tattoos. "Denial of the circumstances that lead me to have that diary in my possession. Your not going to like this." He says, gesturing to the man to take a seat. Sirius raises an eyebrow and sinks onto the other side of the couch. "Sirius I want you to read James' diary. The entries from when we were in our 7th year." He says. "Seventh?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. It was a year that had been nothing short of eventful. "But before you do I wish to know why you wanted to know if I told Dumbledore. After that I need you to read the diary." He says. 

Sirius nods and looks into the fire, trying to think of a way to explain. "I asked about Dumbledore because he's the one who cast the Fidelus charm. He knew Peter and I switched places. And were Dumbledore not there when I was arrested I would have no reason to suspect him of anything. I was pronounced guilty prior to any trial. So his testimony after I was sentenced would have done nothing. But the headmaster was with the aurors and didn't say a word even though he knew. He let Peter get away. I don't know for what purpose, but I don't trust him." Snape nods his head. "Well I was hoping you may be able to shed some light on what the old coot is up to. It looks like you know as much as we do though." He says, opening the diary to September 12th of their Seventh year. The day Canan was conceived. 

September 12, 1977  
Had a good romp with Snivellus today behind the greenhouses. I have him believing I'm the only person who will ever touch him. He's so willing whenever I need a good hole but I don't plan on keeping him around once I get with Evans. It will be a shame because I have him under my thumb but it's not like I have him believing he's good looking enough to have on my arm and show off at social events. Oh well. Bang him and break him. I ruined him for anyone else. 

Sirius looked sick. "James was the father wasn't he?" He asks, looking over at Severus. The wizard could only nod. "That's why I have the diary. That was the only time we had any relations in seventh year though. He broke things off with me for Lilly 6 weeks later." He says, turning to another entry for him. 

December 8, 1977  
I saw the most disgusting thing today. Snape was sitting in the kitchen with the house elves. I mean not that they don't look similar enough in the nose department. But all noses aside the little shit had a baby book and his hand was on his stomach! And when they asked how far he was he said he was 13 weeks! THIRTEEN WEEKS! That means I put the abomination in him. This is unacceptable. No child of mine is going to have Snape as a mother. How did the little slut not even know not to use a birth control potion. I thought he wanted to be a potions master for Merlin's sake. If he would have just told me I would have payed for an abortion. It's a week too late for that now. I guess I'll just have to find some other way to get rid of the evidence. 

Sirius looks shocked. "You never told him." It was a statement not a question. "As I'm sure you were able to pick up on, James didn't treat me well. When he left me I was relieved. I didn't want to subject my baby to that kind of treatment. It wasn't to make things inconvenient for James. It was for the safety of my child." He explains. "I still can't believe James would be such an arse. I mean he wasn't ready to be a dad, but to have anything to do with what happened to your son..." Severus nods. "I told you you wouldn't like hearing this. But I had the diary because I wanted to know what he was doing the day his first son was born. I thought it would help bring me closure." Sirius nods and flips to that page.  
"The 27th of May?" He asks. Severus shakes his head. "The nearest entry is the 28th." Sirius nods and begins reading. 

May 28, 1978  
Well I snuck to the hospital in my cloak today. I got rid of the problem and dumped it in a garbage can outside a pub in wick. It was rainy so the squawling thing probably died of hypothermia or drowning or something. I can't let it ruin my chance with Lilly though. It's his fault. He should have taken care of it when he found out about it. 

Sirius looked like he was about to be sick and grabbed one of Narcessia's vases from the end table and heaved stomach acid into it before casting charms on the diary to figure out who wrote it. "Author Tuum!" James potter is written across the page. "No! This can't be! "Ostende Scriptor!" James Potter's name floats above the page in red letters. "Mihi qui hace scripsit!" He tries again. A picture of James appears in the air above the diary like a spectra, and a slew of emotions crosses Sirius' face. Horror, disgust, disbelief and sorrow all show themselves on his expression before it finally settles on resignation. "Severus I'm so sorry for what he did to your son. I know nothing could ever replace him. I can't believe I was best friends with a murderer. I wouldn't believe it. I still don't believe it. And yet I can't deny it." 

"Sirius calm down. I'm not the one who discovered the entry." Says Severus. "What do you mean?" Asks Sirius, bewilderment now his dominate expression. "Canan, could you come to the parlor?" Calls Severus, smirking softly. "All right!" The child calls from the kitchen and hurried foot steps grow louder until Canan appears in the doorway. "Come here sweetheart. I would like for you to meet Sirius Black. This is my son Sirius. He's the one who found the entry that lead to your innocence being proven." Says Severus. Canan makes his way over to the couch and sits between them. "How do you do sir?" Asks Canan. Sirius looked over at Severus, who had a proud grin across his face just looking at the child. His child. "I'm very well thanks to you. I dare say that you've given me the best Christmas gift I've ever had." He says, smiling brightly at the child. Canan doesn't know what to say and shyly leans against Severus. 

"How did you even find him?" Asks Sirius, still incredulous. "His accidental magic lead to an early trip to Hogwarts. Then after he got hurt in potions and I took him to the hospital ward and the date of birth was the same and we found out that Canan was adopted and it turned out he was taken to a church by a muggle homeless man." He explains, ruffling his hair. 

Sirius could only grin. He had wavy hair like James, a button nose and hazel eyes, but other than that he was all Severus. A real cute kid too. And while he was glad that James hadn't actually killed the child, he understandably couldn't look at the man in the same light. It made him wonder about Harry. "Severus do you know what happened to Harry?" Asks Sirius, a sense of trepidation settling in his stomach. "Yes Sirius." Severus says with a grimace. "Dumbledore put Harry with the Dursuly's." Sirius takes a few deep breaths to keep him from losing his temper. "Lucius, am I within my rights to remove the child from their home?" He asks. "The Potter's will states that your to be his guardian. Now that your free the will has to be honored. Do you have a place to go though? Dumbledore would look here first as I'm your lawyer, then your properties and quite possibly the Prince properties." The blonde points out. "No. But we'll find a place." He says, and Severus breaks into a grin. 

"I have a property in the muggle world Dumbledore doesn't know about. And it won't be listed at Gringotts. Tobias Snape was a muggle. It's my father's old hunting cabin. I stayed there awhile during my search for Canan. It's warded against muggles, wizards and magical creatures along with having antiapparition wards and anti port key wards. The only floo connections are my home at Spinners End and Malfoy manner. Nothing can come in or out unless you allow it. I believe you could put up blood wards as well.  
Cessy's blood should work for your protection as she's your cousin." Severus points out. "But what about for Harry?" Canan asks, his eyes falling to the diary on the table. "And why do you have James Potter's diary? Your acting weird about it." Severus sucks in a breath and Canan looks around the room at the adults, taking in their expressions as the gears in his Slytherin head start to turn. 

His dad said his father died a hero and things would be complicated if the world found out about his actions. James was a hero. His sacrificing himself for his child would be questioned if the world found out he tried to kill his other son. And the grown ups were acting really weird about it. And he had been a Griffindor too. That's the house the sorting hat said his father was in. He looks up at his dad with a look of understanding in his eyes. "My father was James wasn't he?" Severus sighs in resignation. "I suppose it was only a matter of time before you figured it out, being as smart as you are. Yes Canan. James was your father." Canan nods, staring into the fire as he thinks that information over. "I can see why that's information that shouldn't be spread. But use my blood in a blood ward for Harry. It makes him my little brother after all. Visiting regularly will strengthen the wards." He says, sounding much older than his nine years. "That could work. But what about a Fidelus charm?" Asks Lucius. "Who would be the secret keeper or keepers?" Severus asks. "Canan is going to need to make visits to strengthen the wards, as is Narcessia. Your his lawyer Lucius, so you'll need to go. And I wouldn't let my son travel alone. So that's four primary secret keepers." Says Severus. 

"Well we all know the Dark Lord could come back after Harry. It's better to have as much protection as possible with four secret keepers than less protection. None of us are lose lipped." Says Narcessia. About this time Sirius has a thought as well. "We could do it with three. Canan can floo with you Severus and never have to be made a secret keeper. It is a lot of responsibility for a nine year old. I wouldn't want to put that on his shoulders." He suggests. "I'm okay with that." Says Canan. "Can we go get my brother?" He asks, looking at his dad. "I suppose so. The charm work can wait until tomorrow. Dumbledore wouldn't bother to leave his holiday festivities after all." He says disgustedly. "We can spend the night here and floo to the cabin tomorrow. Lucius can you get a carriage to take us to the apparition border? I'll not have Canan walking in the cold after getting over pneumonia." Canan rolls his eyes. "Okay mommy." He snarks, causing Sirius to crack up, and Lucius tries to keep a straight face. His efforts are an abysmal failure as his expression is closer to undignified constipation. Even Lady Malfoy couldn't contain her laughter. In response to this Severus reaches over to Canan and starts tickling the hell out of him. "Oh so it's mommy now is it?" He asks, relentlessly tickling his sides as Canan squirms in a fit of giggles. "No! Your daddy! Your daddy!" He says, trying to get away from the fingers. "That's what I thought." He says, retracting his hands and standing up. "Now who's going to Privet Drive with me?" He asks. 

Sirius and Lucius stand up. "I'm coming as a representative of the Ministry. Sirius is coming as his guardian. You know the location Severus, and Canan is Harry's family. Let's get our cloaks on. Severus grab something to make a port key." Says Lucius. Severus grabs a pair or scissors and cuts off Lucius' ruffly tie. "Really?" Asks the blonde as Severus casts the spell on it. "Yes I'm sick of looking at that frivolous peacock decoration." Severus answers and makes sure Canan is bundled up nice and warm. Sirius chokes back a laugh. "Are you sure you don't prefer the title mother Severus. You really have that role down well." Severus gives him an unimpressed look. "Don't think I'm above hexing you Black." He says and walks into the awaiting carriage. "Okay okay. Let's go get my godson." Says Sirius and picks up Canan and handing him to Severus before getting in himself and sitting next to him, leaving the other bench to Lucius. "The way you get along with children Black, one would almost think you were one." Snape's voice held no vitriol though and the corners of his lips held a smile. 

"Shut up Snape." Says Sirius in an equally jovial way. "Behave you two. We'll be outside the wards in 10 minuets." Lucius informs them. With all the ideal small talk it hardly seemed like 10 minuets. "Okay everyone grab hold." Severus says, taking form hold of one of Canan's hands and the tie with the other. The other two follow suit and Severus explained to Canan to hold on tight and he'll feel a pulling sensation in his belly button. Then he says the activation word, which was Serpent, and they found themselves in an alley way behind privet drive. They walk between the fences to the front door and ring the bell. 

"Merry Christmas Petunia." Severus says, a bitter undertone to his voice. "What do you want?" She returns, sending him a glare. "I want to introduce you to the man who your sister requested be Harry's guardian in her will. Now we'll just be in and collect Mister Potter and be on our way." He says, forcing his way through the doors. "Where is he?" Asks Sirius. "He's visiting a friend." She says, her voice with an uneasy edge. "What time will he be home?" Asks Lucius, catching Severus's eye. "I'm not sure. Whenever he wants to come home." She says in her clipped tone. "On Christmas? Petunia your a terrible liar. Ad Punctum Harry Potter." He says and follows the pull of his wand. It was a spell used for tracking lost children. One that hadn't worked for him because he hadn't named his son yet when he had been taken. The wand leads him to a cupboard under the stairs. "I'll leave the two of you to this. I don't know what you'll find and I don't know if this is something Canan should see." He says. 

"Okay. You wait by the door." Sirius says and points his wand at the lock, afraid of what he may find. "Alohamora!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: please leave me a comment? I'm making puppy squirrel eyes!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter it would probably be available in the adult section of the book store as a better written homoerotic alternative to fifty shades of grey. As that's not where you would find it it only stands to reason that I don't own it.

Lost and Found

Chapter Nine: Little Brother 

"Okay. You wait by the door." Sirius says and points his wand at the lock, afraid of what he may find. "Alohamora!"

When Sirius looked in the closet he schooled his features so he wasn't showing his godson how pissed off he was. Instead he gets into the closet next to him. "Hello Harry. I'm your godfather. I've come to take you away from your mean aunt and uncle and you can stay with me." He says to the child, who was very small for his age, wearing threadbare clothing that was 4 sizes too big, filthy, and was squinting his green eyes in order to see him. He would definitely need glasses. As he tries to look at him he processes the information and asks, "If your my godfather where have you been since my parents accident?" He asks. "What do you mean by accident Harry?" He asks. "They were driving drunk." He says as if it were obvious. Sirius shakes his head and looks to Harry. "Your parents did nothing of the sort. They were murdered by a very wicked man when you were a year old. I tried to go after that man but everyone thought I did it and I went to jail without a trial. Today I was proven innocent and I came to get you." He explains. 

"My aunt and uncle lied to me?" He asks. Sirius nods his head. "I'm so sorry. I know they don't treat you right because your different from them. Lilly's sister wasn't nice to her either. Your mom could do things too." He says, patting his head. "You know I can do things?" He asks, eyes growing wide. They looked so much like his mother's. His whole face was his mothers. With a nostalgic smile Sirius nods. "Yes. Your mother could do them, your father could, I can. The people who came with me today can. The man who killed your parents can. Harry, your a wizard. And I know that must sound crazy to you, but look at this. I'll prove that magic is real." He says, pulling out his wand and a couple sickles. "Creare Vitra." He says, transfiguring the coins into glasses and putting them on Harry's face. "That better?" He asks. 

Harry's jaw went slack as he nodded his head. "So do you believe me?" He asks, offering a smile. The 7 year old nods his head. "Good. Now I have someone who would really like to meet you. You have a big brother who's a wizard too." He says, standing up and offering his hand so that he could help the child up. Harry grabs his hand and pulls himself to his feet, a weight that Sirius hardly felt. He was only glad there were no bruises and he didn't show any signs of being in pain. "My Mom and Dad had another kid before me?" Asks Harry. "No. Your big brother has a different mother. But half or full brother he's still your brother." He says as they round the corner and meet up with Severus, Canan and Lucius. Having heard the tail end of the conversation, Severus was unimpressed. "Mother Sirius? You've got a lot of nerve." Sirius breaks into a grin. "Well you are scary like a mom. You've practically perfected 'the mom look.' Not even my mother could do it as good as you can." Lucius and Canan were doing their best not to laugh and the blonde turns to Sirius. "Though your spot on with your observation, may I remind you there's a time and a place. We should be heading back to the manor for Christmas dinner." 

Severus takes Canan's hand and leads him to the edge of the wards, then making sure the others followed, casts a notice me not charm and apparited back to the apparition border where the carriage was waiting. Not even seconds later, the other three appeared before him. "Okay. Let's get back to the manor and get you taken care of Harry. A nice hot bath, clean clothes that fit you, and a wonderful dinner sounds nice doesn't it?" Sirius asks, climbing into the carriage. Harry nods and Severus picks him up and hands him to Sirius, who casts a warming charm over him and sits him on the bench. Next Severus passes Canan up to Sirius, and Canan sat down next to Harry. Sirius sits on the same bench on the other side of Harry as Severus and Lucius climb in with Severus across from his son and Lucius across from Sirius. 

Harry looks up at Severus and appears thoughtful. Like he's trying to figure out to ask something. "What's the matter Mr. Potter?" He asks. "Um, your a boy. So how did you have a baby?" He asks, eyes turning to his big brother in fascination. "Well a person's magic is tied to their soul Mr. Potter. That means their magic lives inside them. That sometimes leads magic to doing things inside or outside of someone's body that they don't expect. But the unexpected isn't always a bad thing." He says, keeping the explanation appropriate for a seven year old while smiling at his son. "So wizarding pregnancies are like accidental magic?" Asks Canan. "I wouldn't call it that. It's something that requires a lot more precision than the typical bursts of power that come with accidental magic, and there are plenty of wizards who have children this way knowing it could happen. It was more like magic doing what it naturally does while I was unaware of what could happen. Which lead to the most wonderful surprise of my life." He explains, not finding it at all odd he was having to explain this without proper introductions yet being made. Harry was 7 after all, and 7 year olds had a tendency to question the unknown. 

There's a short pause before Lucius smiles at Harry. "I think introductions are in order Harry. My name is Lucius Malfoy," he pauses and gestures to Snape. "And this is my good friend Severus and his son Canan, your brother." He finishes and Harry smiles Shyly at them. "And I'm Harry Potter." He says, stating his name to be polite even though they know it already. "It's nice to meet you Harry!" Canan says with a grin, smiling at his little brother. "I'm so excited to have a brother! We can have so much fun together and when you turn eleven we can explore my wizard school together! It's in a castle and it's called Hogwarts." Harry's eyes widen. "A castle! That's so cool! I can't wait to be 11! But you'll be 15 if I can't go to school until I'm 11." He says and Canan shakes his head. "I had to go to Hogwarts early. I'm only 9, but the ministry of magic said I had to go early because my magic was dangerous." He explained. "Dangerous? What happened?" He asks, eyes wide, which looked a bit funny in his Coke bottle glasses. "I kept getting stuck on my ceiling for hours on end or my bed would shake, one time I went from my bed and when I woke up I was on the ledge of a cliff by the sea." He says to name a few examples. Severus shudders a bit. "I wish I had never known about that last one. That's too scary." Canan smiles a guilty smile and looks up at Severus. "Sorry Dad. I didn't mean to worry you." He says as they pull up to the French double doors of Malfoy manner. 

"Now Harry, a few things need to happen when we go inside. We need to talk to an auror. That's like a police officer for wizards. They'll have a healer with them to make sure your aunt and uncle didn't hurt you and they'll collect any evidence if they did. Then you can go get cleaned up and we can have dinner." Sirius explained. "Why?" Harry inquires, looking up at the man apprehensively. "Well for starts so I can prove I had a very good reason to go to their house and take you away from them, and the other reason is so that your aunt and uncle go to jail for what they did to you." He explains, knowing honesty would mean more to this child than making up excuses to spare his feelings. "If they go to jail, what will happen to my cousin, Dudley?" Was the immediate question that followed. Harry didn't like Dudley, but he knew Dudley didn't know any better than what his parents taught him. "He'll be somewhere safe. They'll look with the family to see if there's anyone who can raise him, and if they can't find a suitable guardian, then they'll find him a family who wants to take care of him and protect him. And He'll be better off for it." Lucius explained. He knew how both the muggle and magic courts of law worked. "And if you want I'll personally see to it that he gets a very nice family." He finished with a promise. Harry nods his head, and with his acceptance, he opens the door of the carriage and Sirius and Severus step out first, and Lucius passes a child down to each one of them. Canan to Severus and Harry to Sirius. 

Canan walked inside holding Severus' hand, but Sirius carries Harry since the lad hadn't a pair of shoes on and they walked through the double doors to find Poppy and Allistor Moody waiting for them, along with Narcessia and Draco. Severus was a bit worried. They just had to send mad eye for dealing with a child? What dunderheaded idiot that worked at the ministry thought sending him would be a good idea? But Harry didn't look scared of the man. He was more curious about him than anything. Only a foolish Griffindor could look at the battle hardened auror and not feel the slightest bit of apprehension. Oh boy! This meant his son was related to a lion! Mind you James had been a lion as well however Severus often chose to ignore that inconvenient fact. But Allistor smiled, seeing the lad wasn't afraid of him. "Hello Harry." He says in that gravely voice of his, offering him a smile that Severus decided looked particularly unpleasant on his burley mug. "I'm just here to ask you a couple questions. Fair warning though, you may find a few of them hard to answer but Sirius will remain with you." He says. "First Poppy is going to check you out. Severus, if you'll go with them? Poppy may need you to brew some potions. 

Severus nods. "Canan why don't you go to the kitchen and decorate a special cookie for your brother with Draco. We'll be out soon." He says, hoping that the younger Slytherin would be excited for that and not start asking questions. He was relying on the fact that he was nine years old and would be excited to do something for his brother. Thankfully it worked. After Canan ran off Sirius, Poppy, Allistor, Lucius, Severus, and of course Harry make their way into a spare bedroom off to the side for a bit more privacy. The one Severus normally stayed in when he was visiting. Allistor was there to document any evidence Poppy found in her examination. Lucius was there as Sirius' and by extension Harry's lawyer. It made them both more comfortable. And of course Severus was there, setting up the cauldron he kept there and laying out ingredients. Poppy begins by casting a spell. "He's only half his ideal weight. He's going to need your strongest nutrient potion for a while." She informed Severus, who promptly began crushing and slicing ingredients and throwing them in the cauldron at the appropriate time before transfiguring another cauldron from Lucius's hat. It was the most cauldron like object in the room and Severus knew he would probably need more potions. 

"All right dear. If you'll just take off your shirt we'll make sure you don't have any bumps or bruises." She tells Harry. He nods and takes it off and sets it on the bed. There was a healing burn on one of his shoulders and Allistor looks it over as Poppy cleans it. "What happened here Harry?" He asks, noting the burn location on a chart of the body. "I got hit with a frying pan." He says. Severus takes a deep breath to steady himself and starts on a burn salve as Allistor takes a photograph of the burn. "Okay dear. Well we'll get that fixed right up for you." She says with a comforting smile. "Now I need you to take off your trousers but you can leave your underdrawers on." He looks at Sirius to express discomfort and Sirius squeezes his hand. "She's a healer Harry. She just needs to make sure your not hurt. I know it's embarrassing in front of so many people, but it will be over before you know it. And I promise you can have a cookie when we're done." He says. "Okay." Harry replies and removed his pants. There were a couple bruises on his shins from being pushed on the stairs by his uncle and cousin, but there wasn't any evidence of being physically assaulted by the over grown muggles save from the frying pan. It was probably because Harry was much quicker than them due to their massive size. Abuse was abuse and it had taken place regardless, as they had uncovered by the end of the examination and questioning, but it seemed that the neglect had a much greater impact on his physical health than any assault had done. And sure enough at the end of the exam, Sirius rewarded Harry with a well deserved Christmas cookie. 

When he was finished, he was allowed to go to the ensuite bathroom and have a nice hot bath, and Narcessia drops off some of Draco's old clothes that would fit Harry, taking the muggle clothing to the fire place to be burnt. Lucius left the room to see Poppy and Allistor to the floo. So when Narcessia left, Severus and Sirius were alone, with Severus tending to the potions as Sirius took a deep breath and sunk into the bed. Severus wouldn't have been a Slytherin if he hadn't been clever enough to read people and right now Sirius was an open book. "I know it's difficult to see all this. Be there for him to talk to, let him open up to you, and be honest. Give him plenty of love and support and he'll flourish." He offers with a sad smile. "How can you know this when you haven't been through it?" Sirius barks, mostly out of distress. Severus adds powdered unicorn horn to the healing salve and stirs the cauldron counterclockwise three times before allowing it to simmer, putting the spoon down, and closing the door. "Sirius I know more than you think I know. I was abused by more than one person before beginning my adult life. I know from experience. My own son was adopted by muggles who thought he was possessed by the devil. When I told you earlier that I found out he was my son during a potions accident I didn't tell you the nature of the injury. It was self inflicted. His emotional baggage was so extensive that he felt the need to carve his own flesh before he reached his first decade on this planet. I've provided him with love and stability and he's doing much better now. He's nearly stopped having those compulsions now, and when he does have them he talks to me. I know your upset, but don't judge that I don't know what I'm talking about until you listen to me." Scolds the younger and shorter of the two, looking into Sirius' eyes with a fire in them that made him slightly intimidating in spite of his smaller stature and younger age. 

Sirius looks at Severus, thoroughly put back in place, with a look of bewilderment on his face. "How do you do it Severus? How do you get over that? How do you help someone who's been through that? And how are you still alive after all the shit you've been through?" Severus charms the burner under the nutrient potion to extinguish and a ladle to portion it into dose sized bottles before turning back to Sirius, running his hands through his hair as he thought about how to answer his questions. "Well as for your first question, getting over it takes time. Someone who has been abused first needs to heal physically, then they need time to understand what happened. After understanding someone needs time to process and rationalize what happened to them, and then they need the opportunity to grow and through that realize things can and will get better outside of that environment. To help them you need to provide them with the chance to do these things on their own time. Recovery from abuse can't be forced, though you can certainly help speed it along with love, support, and just as importantly patients. If you ever need help figuring out how to help with Harry you can talk to me. I've been through it with my son and I've had to go through the process myself." Sirius noticed Severus' avoidance of the word victim. Having admitted he had been through it was one thing, but Severus didn't want to use that word where he was related. Then he takes a deep breath before answering the last question. "And as per your last question I really don't know how to answer that. I don't know how I survived to make it to 26. My family was very poor growing up and that was one strike for me, my father was a violent drunk who hated magic, so that was one of many people who was physical with me, and I don't know how I survived when I was too young to defend myself, I had a child when I was still just a child myself, and lost that same child the same day after my parents died in a murder suicide only months before. I wasn't upset about losing my father, but my mother had been my only support. The only reason I'm here to be strong for my son, who I couldn't spare the same miserable childhood as my own, is because I was too weak afterwards to end my own misery. Now that I have my son back that's something I'm grateful for. And because I had the support of Lucius and Narcessia who I've always looked up to as an older brother and sister. It wasn't easy Sirius. But living was worth it." He answers honestly. For Harry's sake he had to be honest. It wasn't easy to talk to someone who had a hand in the abuse he had suffered, but now another young life was recovering from the same horror he had experienced. And no child deserved that. Not even the son of the man who abused him the most. To say that would be the same as saying Harry's older brother deserved it. So Harry deserved it no more than Canan did. 

Sirius sits silently next to Snape for a minuet, for once, lost for words, noting the nervous way the younger played with his sleeves. "Severus I'm sorry for how I treated you. I only made your life worse. I had no idea what you were going through at home. And weather or not I knew that shouldn't have made a difference. I was young, but I should have known better to be a bully. And thank you for your honesty. What you told me was really personal. But it's because you made it out alive three lives were saved this year." He says, putting his hands pointedly on Severus's forearms to draw his attention away from his nerves. Their eyes met for a moment and Sirius gives him a comforting smile. "You saved your son. You saved me from Azkaban, where I surely would have been killed. You saved my godson." Severus shakes his head. "I didn't save you or Harry. It was because of my son_." Sirius cut him off. "It was because of you that your son found that diary entry. It was because you did something about it that I was freed. It's because of you helping an enemy that a child was saved. So I think this puts the past behind us. If your willing to forgive me, Friends?" He asks, offering a hand. Severus looks at his face for a moment, gauging his sincerity, before accepting, shaking Sirius's hand. "Friends." He confirms, causing the tension between the two of them to melt. 

It was none too soon, because a moment later the timer for the burn salve went off and Severus got up to remove the cauldron from the heat, casting the required cooling charm on the potion for it to have the soothing effect on the burnt area. Once he transferred the thick, green, gel like potion into a container where it could be retrieved with an applicator, Harry stepped out of the bathroom, looking like a new child. His hair was unruly, but it was clean and no longer matted. He smelled and looked cleaner, and he was wearing clothes that weren't swallowing him. "Harry, could I have you sit on the bed next to Sirius? I'm going to show him how to apply the burn salve and wrap your burn properly." He requests. After administering the proper dose of potions, Harry was escorted to the dining room where he had his first Christmas dinner. He got on well with Canan and Draco, and the three eventually fell asleep in the living room in a heap together, using each other as pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squirrel note: Reviews are like a nut falling on my head. They give me ideas and inspiration. Please leave one. ^u^


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would be a millionaire instead of crying because I'm so happy I had actual meat and not the stuff from a can. I only own an actual cat named Evan who's actually pretty giant and actually has tea parties with me when I'm lonely and pathetic like a proper gentleman. And Canan, he's mine too. Also I own Zannie. Who is Zannie? Read and find out! Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling.

Lost and Found

Chapter 10: Old Habits New Storms

WARNING BLOOD IN THIS CHAPTER

The days turned to weeks. The weeks turned to months. The blood wards were erected. The Fidelius charm had been cast at the cabin. Dumbledore had been frantic when he found out Sirius had been released and claimed custody of Harry and had been searching for them tirelessly. Some quick spell work on the Dursleys, who were currently serving a very lengthy sentence, ensured that they couldn't speak of who had come with Sirius to retrieve Harry Potter and barriers that prevented Dumbledore from delving into their mind were placed. Dudley, who as it turned out, either had very weak magic ability or was a squib, ended up having the same charms placed on him, as did his new guardian, Arabella Figg. It turned out that Lilly Evans was not a muggle born, but a half blood as her great grandmother had been a witch and the family hadn't known it due to the statues of secrecy. It had skipped two generations when it first showed itself in Lilly. None the less, Dudley Dursley was now safe and getting a healthy dose of reality with Arabella. Severus turned 27. Canan, Harry and Draco had become as thick as thieves. Severus' tentative friendship with Sirius had been slowly growing closer. There were still days Severus couldn't stand the man but they had grown less and less over the months. It was now early April and the snow had melted and the leaves on the trees began to bud and the first spring blossoms were beginning to bloom. It was on the ninth of April, when Severus had brought Canan home to Spinner's End for the weekend, when the boy reached the next big milestone. Severus had been preparing lunch when Canan came into the kitchen, Evan following close behind, with his hand in his pocket. "Dad, I um, have something I was hoping you could help me with." 

Severus puts down the knife he had been using to cut the vegetables for the soup and turns to his son. "You know I'll help you with whatever you need sweetheart. Is this something that will take a moment or is this something we should sit down to talk about?" He asks. "This is something we should talk about." He says, taking a seat at the kitchen table. Evan hopped into the seat next to him as if he were expecting a cup of tea to be served to him, and Severus takes the seat on his other side. "So um, I was hoping you could charm something for me." He says, hazel eyes looking uncertainty into his black ones. "I would be happy to charm something for you Canan, so long as that charm doesn't harm you. Now what is it you want?" Canan takes his scissors out of his pocket and sets them on the table. "I was hoping you could charm them so that they can't cut flesh and so that only you can remove the charm. I don't want to hurt myself ever again." He explains, bringing a smile to Severus, but at the same time he had to make sure Canan understood. "I would love nothing more than to do this for you but I want to make sure you know what your asking first. Your asking me to take control of what's been your coping mechanism for a while. This is the only thing you had control over until you came to Hogwarts. This is a big step for you, and I'm proud of how far you've come with talking to me about it and coming to me when you do hurt yourself to make sure it's treated correctly. I just want to make sure your ready for this." Severus says, searching Canan's face. "I know dad. I'm ready for it." Severus pats his cheek. "Why is it you want to stop now?" He asks, hoping Canan would give him all the right reasons. "For myself to begin with. I don't want to rely on bad habits forever because they feel bad when their done feeling good. But I also don't want Harry to copy me, and I don't want you to worry. I love both of you too much to make you go through that." He says. Severus felt a tear in his eye. "Those are all the right reasons and I'm so proud of you Canan. Is this the only thing you've been using?" Canan nods. "I learned not to use my potions knife after you told me what could happen if I'm cutting poisonous ingredients." He explains. 

"All right. If you start feeling like it's too much, come get me. I don't care if I'm in the middle of a potion or a class." He says, casting a non verbal spell over the scissors and giving them back to his son. "I'm proud of you Canan. This was a huge step. Now if you want to stay in the kitchen and give your Panther a cup of cat nip tea your more than welcome. Lunch is nearly ready." He says and Canan grabs a vile of cat nip extract and puts some of it in a tea cup and fills it with water. "He's not a panther dad." He giggles and places the 'tea' before the animal who starts lapping it up, but keeping his paws off the table like a proper gentleman. "The size of him could have fooled me." He returns as he adds the tomatoes he had been cutting into the soup. 

Just as the lid was placed on the soup, Sirius's face appeared in the fire place. "Severus, I need you to bring some groceries by later. And I need to talk to you about something important." He says. Severus rolls his eyes. "On a scale of Filch falling for a Weasley prank to Dumbledore how important is it?" He asks, setting the table for lunch. "Somewhere between Voldemort and Dumbledore." Sirius replies. "Okay. Canan and I will have a quick lunch then go to the market and bring you a few things." He says, grabbing the bread from the oven and putting a slice with both their soup bowls. "Okay. And bring some of that bread with you. Whenever I try and make it it's hard as a rock." Severus chuckles. "Duly noted. Do you have a grocery list?" The head in the fire place nods. "I'll send it through right now." He says and the fire flares green and a parchment flies into his hand. "Okay. Expect us in an hour and a half to two hours." He says, glancing at the list, wondering if he should get the man a house elf to do the cooking for him. Everything on the list was either frozen, ready to eat or canned. This wouldn't do and it wasn't good for Harry. 

After ladling his and Canan's soup into bowls and sitting at the table, he pours them both a goblet of pumpkin juice. "Do you want to come with me to the cabin and see your brother?" He asks. Canan nods his head excitedly. "Can we play in the cellar again?" He asks excitedly. "I think that's a wonderful idea. We're going to go to the market real quick first and then we'll floo directly there with groceries for him and Sirius." He explains. Canan went on to list all the things he wanted to do with his brother excitedly as they are their lunch, cleaned up, and went to the floo. He stopped just long enough to grab his Dad's arm and for him to call their location. A wizarding farmers market. 

After looking around a moment, he spots a house elf sitting in an alcove wearing a little hat and crying with a bottle of fire whisky. Severus walked over to the elf. "What's troubling you elf?" He asks. "Master gave Zannie a hat. Zannie loves working for his master, but master thinks house elves should be free. Zannie wants to work for master though." He sobs. "Well Zannie, I'm in need of an elf to take care of a couple friends of mine. Their staying in a protected location, and the man doesn't even know how to cook for his charge. I don't know about you, but I think such a thing is unacceptable." He informs the elf. "Zannie agrees. Zannie will bond with new master and watch over his friends!" Says the determined little creature who reminded him of the Malfoy elf. "Very good. Thank you very much Zannie." He says. "What is Master's name?" The elf asks, looking up at the wizard with his huge eyes. "Severus Snape." He answers and feels the elf bond to him. "What should Zannie be doing for master?" He asks, taking Severus' shopping basket. "You can begin with carrying this and point out anything you may need in addition to what I get." He says, walking out of the alcove to the stalls and grabs Canan's hand. "Stay close to me." He orders and starts grabbing a wide variety of fruits and vegetables before turning down another row of stalls and gets a bag of flour, yeast, oats, sugar, milk, butter, honey, salt, cheese, and spices. The next row he buys beef, chicken, pork, lamb and quail. "Is there anything else you need Zannie?" He asks the elf, who nods his head. "Will Master's friends be needing anything to drink?" He asks. "I have stuff I can bring them at my home." He replies. "Okay. I will bring the stuff to Master's home and we be going to where Master's friends now?" He asks. "That is correct. Canan take my arm. We'll see you when we get there." Severus says, holding his arm out to Canan. The elf disappeared with a crack and Severus appeared in his home seconds later. 

He floo calls Sirius to tell the man that they were on their way and grabs a loaf of bread before stepping into the fireplace with Canan. "Snape Cottage." He calls and their sucked through the floo to find Harry and Sirius waiting for them on the other side. The two boys were immediately embracing each other and whispering, decidedly up to no good. "Zannie!" He calls so the elf would know where to come and the elf was there in a crack with the basket of food. "Daddy, Harry and I are going to the cellar to play!" Calls Canan as Harry grabs his hand and drags him to the cellar as the elf puts the basket of food down. Sirius raises an eyebrow at his presence. "I deduced from your grocery list that you can't cook Sirius. I can't believe Lucius and Narcessia would let you feed Harry muggle TV dinners all the time. I found Zannie at the market and he was in need of a new master, as his old one thought himself something of a humanitarian, and he bonded himself to me. He'll be making sure both you and Harry get proper meals." He says as the elf starts putting things away. "And you won't be fully reliant on the Malfoy's and I for your food, should you find yourselves in a situation where we're not available." Sirius nods his head. "Thank you Severus. Now care for a drink while we talk?" He asks. 

"I'm fine." He says, going to the sitting room and taking a seat in one of the plush chairs as Sirius pours himself two fingers of fire whiskey. When he joins Severus he takes a seat in the chair next to his. "So I had the goblin in charge of the Black vaults placed as the manager of the Potter and Evans vaults." He says, taking a sip of his liquor and placing it at the table. "And I asked for statements on both accounts. I found that Lilly had never claimed the Evans vault. She hadn't been aware of it's existence. Two large sums of money were transferred to the Gaunt and Lestrange vaults on Halloween of 1981. What happened to the Potters, and Alice and Frank Longbottom was a hit. Someone payed Voldemort and Bellatrix off to get them out of the way, and it was someone who knew about the prophecy. That's only a handful of people." Severus was silent for a minuet. "Do you know who it was?" He finally asks when his shock finally leaves him. "That someone would have had to have been related to Lilly on their maternal line. I requested a copy of the Evans family tree." He says and hands it to him. 

Severus looks at the tree, searching for a link to anyone who knew. Any members of the order. He sees a link to the Weasley family that was 600 years old. That must have been where Lilly got her red hair from. "It was Author?" Asks Severus. Sirius shakes his head. "Keep going. It was a different branch of the Weasley family. There's a more recent one." He says, taking another sip. Severus traveled up the family tree, starting with Lilly, going to her mother, grandmother, and great grandmother, who had been the last witch or wizard to carry the name Evans. He travels up to her father, Lilly's great great grandfather, up to his father, and his eyes settle on the man's sister. Lilly's great great great aunt had been married to a member of the Dumbledore family. The same branch as Lilly, who got her red hair from the Weasely family had also given Albus his red hair before it turned white. In fact, the great great great aunt was Albus Dumbledore's maternal grandmother. "I think it's safe to say we know who did it. It's common knowledge that Albus controls the Dumbledore vaults and seats on the Wizengamot because his brother is a recluse." 

"What could Dumbledore have to gain from killing members of his own order?" Severus asks as Sirius takes another sip. "I don't know, but he left a paper trail. Maybe the Longbottoms and Potters were in his way. Maybe he wanted to be the one to defeat Voldemort. It's been a long time since Grindelwald. But that's only conjecture." He murmurs, pouring another drink after finishing the first one. "I guess the why isn't so important. We know our doubts were founded." He says, looking at his shoes. "What if he's dark? What if he's only after glory? So many what if's. I don't think that's as important as what he is. And in a word, he's dangerous." He continued, playing with his sleeves. The both of them stare into the fire. "Have you told Lucius yet?" He asks. Sirius nods his head. "I have. He's asked Allistor to look into it, but there's no telling how long it will take. A paper trail is a paper trail. Nothing more than a lead. And with a man with that kind of power, you need all the cards in your hands in order to nail him." Sirius says, downing the glass.

Severus watches him pour another drink, starting to grow a bit nervous as he smelled the drink. "Sirius don't you think you've had quite enough? That's some very strong liquor." He says, pulling on the buttons on his cuffs. "I'm fine Severus." He assures him, but a popping behind them startles the man into dropping the glass, which promptly shatters on the ground. Twin giggles could be heard as two black haired brothers run outside, cackling at their mischief. "I'm so sorry. Let me clean this up!" Severus says quickly, getting out of his chair and scooping the glass up in his hands. "Severus what are you doing!?" Sirius asks, banishing the glass from his hands. The younger man's behavior was beyond odd. 

When the glass was gone from his hands, blood was coating the palms and running down his forearms instead of off his fingers due to the position his hands were at. Severus hadn't answered his question. He was just staring at his hands wide eyed. "Severus?" Sirius asks softer this time. He still didn't respond. "Zannie!" He calls and the elf appears with a crack. "What happened to Master?" He asks, seeing the blood and the far off look on his face. "I'm trying to figure that out. I need you to make sure the boys don't come in and see this. I'll take care of him." Says Sirius, taking Severus to the nearest sink and grabbing the first aid kit. "Shit! What do I do?" He asks himself, turning on the faucet to clean the cuts. He casts a quick charm to stop the bleeding and takes a few deep breaths. So far so good. The next thing he does is rolls up Severus' sleeves to clean the blood off. It was a pretty hopeless situation. He would keep getting blood all over his skin unless he changed him to a dry shirt. He quickly runs to the closet in his bedroom and grabs the first clean shirt he could find. "Severus snap out of it." He says, grabbing a couple wash cloths and having him sit down. Severus blinks after a moment and looks over at Sirius, then at his hands. He didn't say a word, but the older man could tell that he had snapped out of what's did trance he had been in. It had only been about a minuet and a half but it had still scared the hell out of Sirius. 

"Severus, what just happened?" He asks, wetting one of the wash cloths. "Sirius I told you about my father and how he was a violent man. I would rather not elaborate further." He explains. Sirius nods understandingly. "Okay. I won't make you talk about it but if you ever want to I'm here for you. Now get the bloody shirt off so I can clean the blood off you." He orders. Severus pulls off his button down shirt but shakes his head. "I can clean it myself Black." He protests. "Not with your hands in that kind of shape." He replies, taking one of his forearms and wiping the blood off, moving to his hand where the actual cuts were. "This may sting a bit." He says, dabbing away the blood gently before moving onto the next arm as Severus bit his lip to keep from making a sound. After a minuet he finished with the other hand and carefully dried then off before pouring some wound cleaning potion onto the other wash cloth. "I'm not going to lie. This one will sting like a bitch." He says, dabbing it around and into the cuts. Severus closed his eyes and hissed in pain as the potion cleansed the cuts of bacteria. "Okay. Let's get those bandaged up." He says and pulls a roll of gauze out of the first aid kit and wraps it around his hands, wisely choosing not to comment on anything else he saw. 

"Okay. Here's one of my shirts. I'll have this one washed." He says, handing Severus a long sleeved black V neck shirt. It would be big on him, but if would still serve the function of clothing the man and he puts it on. The shirt sleeves covered half his hands and reached down to his thighs, but Severus couldn't deny that it was comfortable. "I'll start brewing a potion to mend the cuts." Severus murmurs and Sirius shakes his head. "You tell me what to do. Your hands are too mangled." He says, walking out of the bathroom with Severus following. "Okay. Thank you for helping me with this." Says Severus, offering a modest smile. "It's no trouble. Now what do you say we let the boys in. Their a bit freaked out no doubt." Sirius suggests and Severus nods his head. "Canan's probably blaming himself. That can't be allowed to continue." He says and walks to the door, banishing any blood he saw with his wand. "Your son has a kind heart. Let's make sure he's calm and have Zannie start on dinner. I'll brew that potion for your hands and you two stay for dinner. Deal?" He asks. "Deal." Severus agrees, allowing Sirius to open the door so as to not reopen his cuts. 

"Canan, Harry, you can come in now." Severus calls, immediately finding himself with two armfuls of children. "I'm sorry Daddy." He says, clinging to his shirt like a limpet. Severus gets down on his knees to get on Canan's level. "I accept your apology Canan. Sirius and I were just a bit surprised by your prank. You couldn't foresee the consequences and you didn't intend to do any harm. Neither Sirius nor I are mad at either of you. And what happened isn't your fault. It's nobody's fault. So don't blame yourself." He says, hugging the child close to him and kissing the top of his head. "Thanks Daddy!" He sobs, burying his face against his chest. "It's nothing sweet heart. Now dry those tears. Sirius and I will make a potion that will have my hands taken care of by the end of the week, and he invited us to stay for dinner. Doesn't that sound nice?" He asks. Canan nods his head and wipes his eyes with the back of his hands. "That's much better. Now let's go inside." He says, kissing the top of his head again and standing up. "Okay." He says, clinging to his arm and taking him inside. 

Sirius couldn't help but smile at the sight of him with his son. He really brought Severus out of his stony shell. Before their seventh year at Hogwarts, he hadn't seen the man as human, but when he ran into him after the year ended, after losing his child, something about the boy had seemed so broken. But they weren't boys now. They were men, and Severus had his son back. And Severus would probably hex him into eternity if he said it, but he was a natural mother. He was nurturing, patient, kind, over protective to a touch, and empathetic. He couldn't help but see the man in a new light. The man had allowed himself to be vulnerable to an old enemy to help the child of a man who had hurt him unforgivably. He had opened up to him and had allowed Sirius go take care of him just now. And it felt nice to him. People said a lot of things about Severus. That he was an ugly git, that he was a bastard. But Sirius saw who he really was. He was far from ugly. He didn't put a whole lot of effort into his appearance mind you, but that being said he looked much better than most people who just rolled out of bed, showered, shaved, and brushed their hair and teeth. Yes the man could be cold, but the people who called him a bastard didn't know the first thing about what he has been through. It was then, as they were walking inside, Sirius realized that his feelings for the man had somehow changed. As he was brewing the potions for his hands, he couldn't for the life of him figure out how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squirrel note: please review. I'll love you forever.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I owned this my favorite characters wouldn't have died. But since Severus, Sirius, Remus, and Mad Eye Moody all died in canon, it can be reasonably inferred that I don't.

Lost and Found

Chapter eleven: Fall of the Bumblebee: Part One

Allistor Moody had been hot on the paper trail Albus left. He latched onto it like the jaws of a dog, ripping and tearing until he found evidence of Dumbledore's involvement with The Dark Lord. It was only three days later when he floo called Sirius and Severus in a joint call with some more solid, and indeed more recent evidence. Grimmuald place had been destroyed by death eaters, and the timing was nothing short of amazing with Dumbledore's search for Sirius and Harry. The house was under the Fidelus charm, and the only way the death eaters could have known is if the secret keeper had given away the location. Mind you there was more than one secret keeper. The whole order knew its location. But everyone with the order had given testimony under Vertiserum, and had submitted memories of the attack. Yes, they had all been there when the attack took place, and three hadn't made it out alive. Incidentally Dumbledore was the only one who hadn't been there. 

Gideon and Fabian Prewett had both been under the roof when it collapsed in the inferno. The Weasley family was devastated, and the order of Merlin the they had received for their heroic actions in helping evacuate 12 order members, most of whom were wounded, was of little conciliation. Brothers and uncles couldn't be replaced. Nothing made up for a human life. Severus' heart went out to the family. Molly especially. She had always been there as a listening ear for him. But the men had saved Lucius, who was still mending two broken arms and a broken shoulder, as well as a wounded pride from 4 inches being singed off his hair, Narcessia, who had suffered a splintered section of wood being driven through her shoulder, and Remus Lupin, who had passed out from smoke inhalation. Nymphadora Tonks had been saved by Hestia, who had pushed her out of the way of a falling support beam at the expense of her own life when it landed on her. When the flaming beam landed pieces of it had splintered and set fire to her clothes. She had burns on over 40 percent of her body. Despite her injured state, she had managed to pull Kingsly Shacklebot, who's leg had been crushed by the beam that killed Hestia to safety. Dung was saved by a well timed accio by Molly, who accioed the cowardly man directly to her from outside the house. The only injury he suffered was a bout of stress incontinence. Under lighter circumstances he would have been teased about living up to his name. Molly had been saved by Arthur after a board fell on her arm and had been pierced by the nails with a quick spell to stop the bleeding. Arthur had been saved by the youngest member, their oldest son, Bill. He pulled him out of the way of a spell while dodging spells himself and casting protection and shield charms. Minerva and Allistor had been fighting right beside the youngest member, carrying an unconscious Aberfortn Dumbledore between them. He had been the first to have a spell thrown at him, and was still in critical condition due to blood loss from a cutting hex. 

Lucius' cover as a spy had been blown when the death eaters attacked and found what they had believed to be a member of their ranks within the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, but it hadn't been without him gathering priceless intelligence for a final time. He knew the masks of the death eaters like the back of his hand. Rabastan Lestrange, Crabbel and Goyel, Theodore Nott, Avery, Mulciber, Peter Pettigrew, Orion Black, and Barty Crouch Jr had all been present for the raid. Even with both arms broken he managed to petrify Crabble before the rest apparited away. After calling for healers and arours, and being cleared to leave the scene, Moody had gone to the ministry and had been granted clearance to look at the recent money transfers from the Dumbledore vaults. Sure enough there was a very large transfer to the Gaunt vaults, and smaller transfers from the Gaunt into the vaults of each member of the raiding party. 

When Crabble was questioned under Vertiserum he revealed that Voldemort had learned the location of Grimmuald Place from a secret keeper. It was sufficient evidence to bring Dumbledore to the Ministry for questioning. The auror department was planning a sting and would remove the man from Hogwarts, but for that they needed help from people who were intimately familiar with the lay out. They had to get in undetected or Albus would flee. And in order to take the man down they would need to disarm him before he knew what was happening, and he had to be captured away from his blasted Phenoix familiar. The man was very magically powerful, and as a result, very dangerous. In order for this to work, they would have to stage an emergency. Severus would make sure all the students were in their dorms to prevent collateral damage while Remus and Sirius would each lead a team of arours into the school from the one eyed witch and shrieking shack passage ways respectively. This lead to their current dilemma. What exactly would put the students in the dorm without confining the headmaster to his office where his familiar was? 

"What if we use Crabble? We could make it look like he escaped the ministry and got into Hogwarts. He would want the students and teachers kept away so his involvement with the death eaters is kept under wraps. We could have him demand more money for the raid because he had been captured. In exchange we could make a plea bargain with him. Skip time in Azkaban and get the kiss immediately and give him time with his family before he's kissed? Perhaps house arrest after a couple years in Azkaban if he's exceedingly helpful." Severus suggests. "That's very Slytherin of you Severus. It could work, but how would we get him through the wards without Dumbledore knowing he had help from one of us?" Moody mutters. "I know he works as a ward breaker, but to break the Hogwarts wards by himself would be quite a feat, especially for a man of his intelligence." Severus shakes his head. "Do not let his persona fool you. It may seem like he was dropped on his head by a giant in his infancy, but he's in Slytherin for a reason. For someone like Crabble, who's slow speed in dueling and large size makes him an easy target, the greatest advantage he has is letting people underestimate him. That way they won't be able to foresee him doing something like breaking the wards at Hogwarts." Severus corrects. "He was my roommate when we were in school. He may have had a hard time in charms and defends against the dark arts, but make no mistake, he excelled in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. He even gave me a run for my money in Potions." Sirius could be seen nodding his head. "His family line is known for having some of the best ward breakers in all of the United Kingdom. Pureblood families often have a Crabble check their wards for weakness. I like Severus' idea. We'll have to actually break the wards or let them down for this to work though." He says thoughtfully. "What about Minerva? Could she bring the wards down?" Moody asks. Severus nods. "I'm sure she could. She is the deputy headmistress, and Albus already betrayed her and almost had her killed."

"Okay. I'll floo call her and get everything set up. I'll also get in contact with Crabble and get him to agree. If all goes well we'll have Dumbledore in custody tomorrow." Moody informs them, then disconnects his floo connection. It left Sirius and Severus on the floo together. "So how's Canan doing?" He asks immediately. Sirius had really taken a liking to Severus' son, and had taken to spoiling him during their visits to the cabin with sweets and the occasional Zonko's product. Severus was happy that the man seemed to actually care about his son. Not just because he was Harry's half brother or his kid. He respected the child and it just made Severus appreciate the man all the more. "Canan is doing really well. I didn't have a chance to tell you the other day, but before our last visit he talked to me before lunch. He decided to give up self harm and I'm so proud of him Sirius. I've been so worried about him but him telling me that he's ready is such a big step. I'm so proud of him you wouldn't even believe it." 

Sirius smiles brightly into the fireplace. "That's such a relief to hear. Why didn't you just forbid him from doing it though?" Severus sighs. "The social worker who came mid January asked the same thing, insufferable toad. You know how they do with adoptions and custody changes. Just a follow up. The women gave me a heap of trouble, even told me I was a horrible parent and I had a bit of trouble with the ministry." Sirius cuts him off. "I'm not criticizing you as a parent Severus. Your doing an amazing job. I'm just curious because most parents would lock anything sharp up, ground their child, and not let them out of their sight." Severus nods. "I apologize. I can just see that many people would react the way you described, including toad face. I'm going to tell you the same thing though. If I took away his things, if I forced a particularly rigid set of rules on him, and if I forced him to stop, it would have taken control from his hands. The reason people self harm is because they feel that their life is out of control. If I forced him to give it up, I would only be validating that feeling and he would have found other ways of hurting himself and he wouldn't have told anyone when he needed treatment. Instead, I made sure he knew I love him and that it hurts when he does those things, but I understand that he felt he needed it at the time. He knew I was always there to talk to, and would always clean his wounds. I also didn't control every aspect of his life like the MacSwans did. I let him have some control, and after a long time, he was ready to give it up on his own because he felt that he had some control of his life and knew he's loved. Furthermore the only way a person kicks a habit anyway is if they want to. I wish I could have forced it to stop, but it's an addictive habit. What he needed was love. Not more rules." 

Sirius nods his head. "That makes sense. It must have been so hard for you to wait that long though. If it was Harry I don't know if I would be able to handle that." Severus was able to pick up on his self doubt and thinks for a moment about what to say. "It wasn't easy to wait. It wasn't easy at all. But if it was Harry you would do what was best for him. You care for the child like your own, and he's much happier. Your doing a great job and don't doubt yourself." He assures the man, causing Sirius to smile weakly. "Thanks Severus. It's just hard knowing what to do sometimes. I never expected that I would be raising a child. Let alone the circumstances he would come from." 

Severus was able to empathize with Sirius on the situation. Perhaps they were the only two that understood so well what the other was feeling in their respective circumstances. "Just like with my son. Who would have thought that we would be in such similar situations back in Hogwarts?" He asks, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips. Sirius barked out a laugh at that. "I don't think even a seer could have seen it. It's really given us more common ground than we've ever had." Severus nods to that. He would have laughed if anyone told him he would grow close to Sirius Black and come to care deeply for Harry Potter, then he would have them sent to St. Mungo's psychiatric ward to have their head checked out. But it had happened. 

"And what about Harry? How is he?" He asks. Sirius thinks for a moment before beginning. "Harry is doing much better. He's not so quiet and had really come out of his shell. He's becoming carefree like a child his age should be. I'm having a hard time getting him to ask for help or anything he needs though. Like I have to ask him if he's hungry and wants a snack rather than him telling me or Zannie. It's like he's expecting to be deprived of food and his needs again." Severus noticed his sad tone as he said it. "Sirius, three meals a day is more then he ever had. Maybe it's not that he's expecting to be neglected, but rather thinking the larger quantity of food he's being given is enough. This is more than he's used to. Just talk to him and tell him that he's growing and needs to eat when he's hungry because he's very active." Sirius smiles at Severus. "You do have a point there. I'll talk to him and see if that helps. Thank you Severus." 

"It's no trouble at all Sirius." He says, smiling right back. There's a bit of a pause between them as neither knew what to say. Severus felt a bit of butterflies in his stomach. "Well we have a big day tomorrow with taking out Dumbledore. We should probably go to bed." He says. Sirius nods his head. "Yeah. Your right." Severus was rather disappointed they had to cut their conversation short. "Well um, good night." He says, using um for the first time in his life it seemed. Severus was mentally beating himself up in the head, cursing how awkward he was. "Yeah. Sleep well." Sirius responded. There was an awkward pause as each of them waited for the other one to break the floo connection. "Well good night." Severus says after clearing his throat. "I suppose I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Sirius nods his head in agreement. "I suppose your correct. Sweet dreams." And that being said, ended the floo call. 

Severus felt himself blush slightly at how Sirius had said sweet dreams, then banishes the emotion from his face. He wanted to hit himself in the head with a book for how poorly that goodbye went. He had seen love sick Hufflepuffs handle themselves better for Merlin's sake! Was that what he was? Love sick? The very notion was laughable. He hadn't found himself attracted to anyone in 10 years. The very idea that he could allow a feeling that could lead to such vulnerability was ridiculous, but then again, how did that explain the stirring he had felt in his stomach? As he changed into his night clothes, he had no idea that Sirius had done exactly as he had contemplated with a poor, undeserving book. 

The following morning he woke up from a less than restful sleep, quickly went through his morning routine and then woke Canan. "Wake up sweetheart. Daddy needs to talk to you about something." He says. Canan sat up, stretching his arms while somewhat resembling cousin it in the hair department. Severus reaches out and tucks his hair behind his ears. "There's that beautiful face." He says with a smile before his face takes on a more serious look to it. "Daddy, what's going on?" He asks, noting his expression. Severus takes a deep breath, trying to think of how to explain. 

"Honey, something big is going to be happening today at breakfast. I need you to listen to exactly what I say or what Professor McGonagall says. Things around Hogwarts are going to be changing because of this. I don't want you to be scared. That's why I'm telling you this. If I didn't say anything what's going to happen will come as quite a shock to you and it would probably be nothing short of terrifying. When it does happen, I need you to remember that Daddy, Professor McGonagal, and everyone else involved has a plan, and no matter how bad it looks when the plan goes into action at breakfast, everything is under control. Promise you'll do what I say?" He asks. Canan nods his head and gives Severus a great big hug. "I promise Daddy!" He says, laying his head on his shoulder. Severus smiles and kisses the top of his head, holding him for a moment, just incase something went wrong with their plan. Then, after a minuet he lets go and smiles at him. "Now get ready for breakfast." He orders with a smile on his face. 

Canan hops off his lap and and to the bathroom to get ready for the day, bringing a clean uniform with him. After 10 minuets, he's in the common room of their quarters and takes his Dad's hand. "I'm ready." He informs him. "I can see that." Severus says, squeezing his hand a little and leads them to the door, steps into the corridor, and walks to the great hall. He takes Canan to the Slytherin table and sees him eying the coffee. "Remember if I see you drinking that I'm taking your advanced astrology texts for a week." Severus reminds him. Canan rolls his eyes, but smiles fondly. "Love you too dad." He says and Severus kisses the top of his head. "I love you and don't you forget that. Now I need to go to the head table. Remember, no coffee and you have to eat three healthy things before you can have something sweet. No sugary cereals, and eat something that will fill you up until lunch." Canan smiles affectionately at his doting and says, "I promise I'll eat well. Now go before you miss your meal." Severus mutters something about cheekiness and briskly walks to the head table in a flurry of billowing robes and sits down in his usual seat. 

He knew it wouldn't be long before Crabble burst in, but he was hoping it would at least be enough time for the students to have sufficient nutrition. Most of the students thought their potions professor was a very cold, callous man who cared nothing for his students given how tight a ship his classroom is run and how harsh his grading was, but they didn't realize why he was so harsh. Yes he had been bitter in the past, and while that contributed to his vitriol and sardonic wit, his strict rules and harsh grading were because he cared for the welfare of his students. In a class where the supplies could be toxic, the implements could burn or cut the skin, or an assignment could explode and disfigure or even kill someone, he had to have control of his classroom for their safety. Even if it meant that he was the least favored teacher in the entire school. Now, he was extremely nervous about their safety. What if something went wrong? What if that meant they weren't able to evacuate the students in time? 

Before his thoughts could continue, an alarm blares through the school, letting everyone know loud and clear that the wards were down and Severus and Minerva, along with the other two heads of house stand up. Severus opens his mouth first. "Everyone to the Hufflepuff dorms. Those are the closest, therefore the safest. When we have more information we'll send a member of staff. Now go. Staff, go look for the threat and_." Before he could finish a cloud of black smoke appeared in front of the staff table, and just as quickly, a wizard materialized from it, paying no mind to the students evacuating through the doors of the great hall. 

Crabble had arrived, in his mask and everything, and was staring down Albus. "You said I wouldn't be caught by the ministry. I need more money for that. It wasn't part of our deal." He growls, placing his meaty hands on the table. "Do be reasonable. I paid nothing to the dark side." He says nervously, eyes shifting around and landing on Markus Flint. The son of his sister and his only nephew. Dumbledore was thinking he could use him to his advantage, but Severus was watching him, following his eyes. It wasn't too hard to figure out a person standing right next to you, after all. 

The two wizards pull their wands out at the same time, both aiming for the same child. As one yelled, "Petrificus Totallias!" The other yelled, "Expectro Patronus!" Forming a shield not only between Marcus and Albus, but between Albus and all the students. Minerva, who had seen what was happening, drew her wand a moment later, pointing it at Dumbledore, who quickly grabbed Severus by the hair, holstering his wand. If a student wouldn't work, an adult would have to do. Wrapping one hand around his wind pipe and the other harshly tugging at his hair, he orders everyone, "Wands on the floor."

That definitely wasn't part of the plan. And then, the one thing more that could go wrong did. A very familiar voice screaming in a combination of rage and fear, "Get your hands off of my Dad!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squirrel note: cliff hanger. I'm so evil. Review please. You'll find out what happens to Severus and Canan sooner!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be writing psychology papers analyzing Severus Snape and coming up with what his Briggs Myers combination would be for college. I wouldn't need to pay to take a psychology class either because I would already be rich and wouldn't have to pay to make money.

Lost and Found

Chapter twelve: Fall of the Bumblebee: Part Two 

And then, the one thing more that could go wrong did. A very familiar voice screaming in a combination of rage and fear, "Get your hands off of my Dad!" 

Sirius Black recognized that voice from the corridor as it echoed off the walls and made its way to the team of arours approaching the great hall. That was unmistakably Canan. A sudden surge of protectiveness courses through his whole body, and he feels his back arching and his lips curling up to bare his teeth as though he was in his animagus form protecting his pack. He had to protect Canan and he had to rescue Severus. Something had obviously gone wrong, but the next thing he heard had him flying down the hall as Padfoot. Severus' voice pleading with Dumbledore to, "Please, don't do anything to him! He's only a child!" The situation had to be bad in order for him to beg. Severus was too proud to do that. 

Sirius burst through the door and ran straight for Albus as Canan stared down the headmaster's wand, his own pointed directly at Albus as he shouted a hex he had learned from the Weasely twins on the train. "Eat slugs!" The shock of being hexed by a nine year old, and by such an unpleasant hex at that, slowed him down long enough for Sirius to launch himself at Dumbledore, grabbing onto his wand hand, causing the old codger to drop it, and lose his grip on Severus as well, as the pain ripped through his arm. Even as Severus ran to Canan, knelt down and pulled him into his arms with his back to the commotion in an instinctive effort to protect and shield his baby, Sirius didn't let go. 

Even as Dumbledore vomited slugs on him, Sirius kept his teeth firmly closed on the man's hand, shaking his arm when he tried to pull away. Until the man was in a holding cell at the ministry awaiting trial, he wouldn't relax. He wouldn't let those two out of his sight. It lasted all but 30 seconds before Allistor burst in, putting Albus in a full body bind, but this had been just as terrifying as finding the cottage in Godric's Hollow in ruins. He had already lost someone important in his life. At the time he thought it was two, but today he could have lost two more. Another auror quickly bound a very willing and cooperative Vincent Crabble, and Padfoot approached Severus and Canan, crouching low and baring his teeth at Dumbledore, who was spitting out slugs at a rather impressive rate as he was carried past them. It was quite the impressive hex. He would congratulate Canan when he was through being mad at him for being so reckless. The aurors begin processing the scene, the team Remus lead collecting testimonies as the team Sirius lead collected evidence. 

When the werwolf walked in moments after Moody and saw Sirius biting down on Dumbledore's wand hand and Severus fiercely protecting a child from his house, he knew something had gone amiss, but when Sirius stood in front of them as Albus was lead away he was shocked. He knew when Sirius was released he went under the Fidelius charm with Harry, so he hadn't seen him, but he didn't think Azkaban would have changed Sirius enough to protect Snape. Their rivalry was about as legendary as the rivalry between their perspective houses. The only thing he could come up with was something had happened between them since he was released, and that would mean Severus had to have had contact with him while in hiding. So when Remus cast a cleaning charm on the animagus to clean the blood, he clears his throat and asks, "Will you kindly explain this to me Sirius?" 

Sirius promptly changes forms once he's clean and wraps his arms around both Severus and Canan, ignoring Remus for now. "It's okay now. Your both Safe and neither one of you are in danger any more. I promise." He says, rocking the both of them back and forth comfortingly, kisses the top of both their heads, then he turns to Remus. "Let's get them somewhere private." He whispers, picking Canan up and balancing him on his hip and putting his free arm under Severus'. "Get his other side Remus. I think he's too upset to walk right now." Sirius barked, then turned to the students that hadn't managed to get out of the great hall who had been protected by Severus' patronus. "All of you clear away and take a seat at the Ravenclaw table. The aurors will take your testimony then join everyone else in the Hufflepuff dorms." The animagus ordered. 

After everyone was out of the way, Sirius and Remus took Severus and Canan to an unused classroom as Severus was trying to stop shaking and catch his breath while fidgeting with his sleeves again, which hadn't gone unnoticed by Sirius. He also looked as though he wasn't acutely aware of what was going on around him. It reminded him of the time at the cottage when the glass broke. "Remus, I'll explain everything to you when I have Severus taken care of. He's just been through quite the ordeal. Can you keep an eye on his son?" Sirius asks, causing the werwolf to look at the child with surprise. Regardless, he understood why Severus looked to be having a panic attack much better now. He takes the shaking child from Sirius' hip and nods his head. 

"And what's your name?" He asks, looking down at the boy. He was clearly still upset, but was in a much better state than Severus. "Canan Snape." He anawers, returning the look with keen observation. "Your a werewolf?" He asks, seeing the scars on his face and the streak of grey hair. He had, of course, been reading every book on anything he could from Hogwarts' extensive library. "Ahh. You certainly are Severus' child. Quite observant. Indeed I am. But I'm only dangerous_." Canan cut him off and finished for him. "On full moons when you haven't had wolvesbane potion." Remus smiles and pats him on his unruly hair, noticing he resembled someone else, but he couldn't put his finger on who. "Your quite bright for your age. Most students don't read about lycanthropy until their third year. But you don't look old enough to be in third year and Severus isn't old enough to have a child that old either. So tell me Canan, how old are you?" Remus asks, trying to keep the child talking since it seemed to be doing a great job of calming him down. "I'm nine years old. Almost ten." He answers. Remus was taken aback. Of course he knew Severus had a child 9 years ago, but his baby was kidnapped the day of his birth and had been presumed dead. Sirius would certainly have some explaining to do when he was done with Severus. 

And speaking of Severus, he was in the back corner of the classroom with Sirius, who had an arm around him as they sat on the floor against the wall. Sirius was helping Severus regulate his breathing, telling him softly, "That's right. Nice, steady, deep breaths. Do you want some water? I can have Zannie bring you a glass." Sirius' soothing seemed to have some effect, although it was slow. At the suggestion of water Severus nods, finally making eye contact with him. "Okay. I'm summoning him now." Sirius warned so the sound of him apparating didn't shock him. "Zannie!" Sirius calls gently, absent mindedly rubbing Severus's shoulder. With a crack the elf pops into the room, taking in the scene. "Can you get a glass of water for Severus please?" He asks. Zannie nods his head. "Most yes certainly. I be getting master water. I be right back master." He says. 

A crack and a pop later, the elf was standing before them with not only a glass of water, but a calming draught as well. "I be fetching this too. I thought it may be helping master." He explains, handing both to Sirius. "Thank you Zannie. Your a great elf. Can you go make sure his bed is ready in his quarters. I have a feeling he's going to be in need of a nap when I have him calmed down." The elf nods and apparaits to his quarters and gets his bed ready and when he's gone, Sirius turned to Severus, uncorking the vial. "Drink this for me." He says, holding it to his lips. Severus downs the potion in one swallow and Sirius held the glass to his lips, helping him sip the water until the shaking stopped. 

"Want to tell me what happened?" Sirius asks, pulling Severus to rest against his shoulder in a gesture of comfort. Severus took a minute to collect his thoughts before responding. "Things didn't go as planned. Vincent Crabble did everything as planned. He came in, demanded more money from Dumbledore, everything that was specified in his plea bargain. What didn't go as planned was the students didn't evacuate in time. Dumbledore saw Crabble's nephew from his dearly departed sister and was planning on using him as a hostage. I saw what he was planning and didn't believe a simple shield charm would be enough against Albus and used the shield form of the patronus charm to protect all the students while they evacuated." 

Sirius nodded. "That was good thinking. That way he couldn't use the students. What happened after that?" Severus takes a deep, shaky breath. "After that, he grabbed me by the neck and grabbed my hair with his wand hand. Then he told everyone to put their wands down and moved the hand in my hair to point his wand at my head. I could see the teachers were about to comply when I heard Canan. I was terrified Sirius. Not for myself, but for my son. He threatened Dumbledore! I thought I was going to watch my baby be murdered when I've only had 7 months with him. I thought I got my son back just to have him taken away." By this point the tears began again and he went to wipe them with his hands.

Sirius takes out a handkerchief and gently moves his hands, drying the tears with it, waiting for him to continue when he was ready. Severus took a deep breath and leans closer to Sirius, then continued. "I saw Canan and Dumbledore raise their wands, and I thought for sure he was going to die. I don't know if Dumbledore underestimated him because he's only 9, but by some miracle, Canan managed to hex him first. That's when you showed up and disarmed him with a bite, which made him release me. You saved my life and my son's." He says, now hugging the man to express his gratitude. "Thank you for saving Canan. In that moment, he was all I could think about. All I cared about was his safety, and you provided that when I couldn't. Now he better pray that he's ungrounded by the time he finishes Hogwarts for that display of foolish Griffindor behavior." 

Sirius wraps his arms around him, returning the hug and says, "I'm just glad I got there when I did. Both of you have come to mean a lot to me. I know your upset that Canan did what he did, but I don't think he was entirely foolish. In fact, I think he was being more Slytherin than Griffindor. He takes after you after all. Not his other father. Your both incredibly smart and you came into our first year knowing more hexes than most seventh years. And Canan chose the perfect hex for the situation with the strength he cast it at. His emotions had to have been unbelievably strong since strength is directly tied to intent." Severus looks up at him from his position in the other man's arms. "What exactly are you getting at Sirius?" He demands. Sirius cracks a smile and says, "Canan chose the perfect hex because it kept Dumbledore from talking. He can't use spells, charms, curses or hexes if he can't talk, and even though the man has talent for non verbal spells, those require concentration. And I know from personal experience from a toss up in our school days that it's damn near impossible to concentrate when puking up slugs. Last time he visited the cottage I told him and Harry about the time you used that hex on me and I was puking up slugs so quickly that I couldn't talk or think about anything else. I think Canan remembered that, and knew Dumbledore wouldn't expect to be hexed by a nine year old, or to be taken out by such a simple hex. I think he wanted to help his Dad, and he was very successful." Severus smiles at that and says, "The Prince family always had quite the talent for hexes. It seems he got that from me too. I'm glad he used his head, but that doesn't change a thing. He's still grounded." 

Sirius grins and helps him up. "Well I think it's about time to head back to your quarters. I believe classes have been dismissed for the next day or two while the issue of a new headmaster is being sorted out. You could use a nap, and after that we have a few things we need to talk about, and I'm sure Canan needs time with you right now as well." He says, helping Severus to his feet. "I think you're right but saying we need to talk makes me nervous." He says, still leaning against Sirius's shoulder with the other man's arm around him protectively. Sirius rubs his shoulder reassuringly and tells him, "It's nothing to worry about Sev. Now let's get to your quarters where you can ground Canan until he turns eighty-two and get rested up." He says, gesturing for Remus to follow. He would give him the explanation that he asked for when both Snape's were asleep. Moony nods and carries Canan, who had already fallen asleep, to Severus' quarters with Sirius. The child had cast one hell of a curse and Dumbledore had hardly enough time to breathe between slugs instead of the normal 1 slug every minuet or two. 

When they were both tucked into Severus' bed and holding onto each other tightly, Sirius takes Remus to the one place where he knows nobody can listen. The room of requirements. When Sirius opened the door, there was a comfortable couch with a table in front of it. There was tea ready for them, along with biscuits and an assortment of chocolates. A ways away was a fireplace that warmed the room, and provided an overall cozy environment. When the two sat down on the couch the questions started. 

"Sirius, what exactly is going on? I thought you hated Severus. But the two of you looked awfully close. And that child, he looks like Snape and someone else I can't put my finger on. Just who is he? And why were you so keen to protect them?" Sirius rolls his eyes at the string of questions. "Have some chocolate between questions. And give me a chance to answer them. For starts, I wouldn't have gotten out of Azkaban were it not for Severus and his son. Severus has been immeasurably helpful with Harry, who was treated unforgivably by the Dursleys. He's lived through it and so did his son before he was found alive in August. That child is the same one who had been kidnapped, and Severus brought him through it. I had no idea what I was doing and Snape and I put aside our differences to help Harry. We ended up becoming friends through our similar situations. I feel the strong urge to protect them because both him and his son have come to mean a lot to both Harry and I." 

Remus, who had been eating some of the chocolates, pauses and takes a deep breath. "Sirius, you two looked like more than friends to me. How do you really feel about him?" After asking his question, Remus takes another bite of his chocolate, causing Sirius to roll his eyes. Just to annoy him, he waits to answer him, pouring himself a cup of tea and fixing it just the way he liked it, with a bit of milk and a spoonful of honey and just a splash of fire whiskey. After stirring it longer than necessary he grabs a biscuit with raspberry jam and dips it in his tea. After he takes a third bite of it, Remus looked agitated. "Sirius?" He asks. 

Sirius takes a deep breath and begins to answer the question. "I'm falling for him Remus. But we both have kids to think about. If it didn't work out it would be heartbreaking for Harry and Canan. It wouldn't be right to separate them. Their brothers and if things went south between me and Severus they shouldn't have to suffer because of it." At that Remus drops the tea cup, and Sirius realizes what he had said. It was one of those profound 'oh shit!' moments. "I mean it would have been wrong to break up the marauders if our parents were dating and things went south. Their more than friends. Their brothers." He says quickly. 

"Shove it Padfoot. You let something slip that you didn't intend to, and clearly it's not information Severus wants to spread around. He has James' eyes though. That's who else he resembles. I couldn't quite put my finger on it earlier, but I knew he looked like someone. It's curious though, I would have thought James would have been upset if his child went missing but he wasn't effected at all. I don't think he was in the dorms that night so he had to have been there for the birth. I don't understand how he wasn't beside himself with grief, or why he never told us he was going to be a dad." Remus sputters, the gears in his head starting to turn. Something about the situation didn't make sense to him. And Sirius knew he would have to explain. 

"Severus confided a bit about their relationship to me over the time we've been friends. It wasn't what one would call healthy. He didn't treat Severus much better in private than he did in public. He was pretty physical with him and manipulated his emotions and how he thought of himself." Remus nods, asking him for clarification. "Sirius, are you saying James was abusive?" He asks. Sirius nods his head before continuing. "I wouldn't have believed it, but he had James' diary. I only read a few entries the day I got out of Azkaban, but I threw up when I read them. I've read a few more since then. He talked about having beaten the tar out of him, then telling him he was lucky that he had anyone to be with him even if he did beat him, because nobody would want him anyway. He eventually had Sev believing it. But the worst one was the day after his son was born. I didn't believe it when I read it, but James kidnapped the baby and left him in a trash can to die. But I cast three charms to determine who wrote it, and each one told me it was James. It was James who took that baby. He tried to kill his own son. I just can't look at the man like I used to. I can't remember him how he was." 

Remus nods thoughtfully, thoroughly disturbed by the information, but something didn't make sense. "Sirius why did he let you read his diary if it contained such personal information about him?" At this point he was too disgusted to eat any more chocolate, and had instead, elected to have a shot of fire whiskey. Sirius has one as well before answering, "Because it's that diary that got me free. I was so angry that he had that diary for 7 years and never said a thing. I thought he knew and just let me suffer. But I was wrong. He couldn't read past the day he talked about leaving Canan in the garbage can. I hadn't believed he hadn't known until I read that. What actually happened was on Christmas Day, Canan opened it up thinking it was a potions journal to an entry about Peter and I switching places as secret keeper, and the first thing he did was contact Lucius, even though I treated him like shit in school. But he showed me the entries to show me why he had the journal, and why he hadn't picked it up in seven years. I'm surprised he didn't burn it." 

Remus nods. "I suppose he may have used it to try to get closure, if not justice for his baby. He certainly is his father's son though. He recognized that I have Lycanthropy and wasn't afraid of me at all. He was only curious about it and wanted to hear about it from someone who actually had it. He even trusted me enough to fall asleep on me. Mind you he was magically exhausted. I'm guessing he's the one who hexed the head master. I wasn't there to see it, but I heard a child's voice. He's not only smart, but magically gifted as well. Severus must be so proud of him." 

Sirius nods. "That child makes Severus so happy you wouldn't believe it. I'm sure he'll be grounded until he's thirty for being so reckless, but Severus is really proud of him. He's truly something else. He's nine years old, but his magical core is developed to that of an 11 year old and had to come to Hogwarts early. That's how he and Severus were reunited. Their both so remarkable, and I would love to have a bigger part in both their lives, and it would be great for him and Harry to be a real family, but I don't know what Severus wants and I don't want to ruin what we have if he's not interested in me." He says, grinning when he thought of him and Severus together as a proper couple, the boys able to be brothers, and even the thought of a younger sister and brother. It was a nice image, he had to admit. A family wasn't something he thought he wanted before Azkaban, but now, it was one of his greatest desires. 

"Sirius he's interested. I saw the way he looked at you today. He more than fancies you. He adores you. You protected his son as though he were your own. From what I've read, when you love a single parent, and that parent's child as your own, it really enraptures their heart. It's hard for them to date because it's difficult for them to find someone who accepts both them and their child. What you did today proved to Severus that you care about Canan. That you care deeply. You put your life on the line to save not just Severus, but his son. He looked at you like a savior Sirius. Just talk to him. Ask him on a date where you can talk about what you each expect from the relationship and the effects it will have on both Canan and Harry. Figure out if it's something you both think is worth it, and go from there." Remus advises. 

"Moony, when did you become the smart marauder?" Sirius asks. Remus just grins. "I've always been. The real question here is when did you start listening?" Sirius glares at him in response, grabbing the last piece of chocolate in retaliation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squirrel note: How long will Canan be grounded? Will Sirius finally ask Severus out? Why did Sirius want to talk to Severus? And how many grams of chocolate does Remus eat in a day? Find out next time on lost and found! Just let the rodent write a psychology paper first. Reviews will make it come quicker.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did Sirius Black and Severus Snape would have been doing some serious kissing in canon. Sadly this is fanfiction and its the only place I can make them kiss.

Lost and Found:

Chapter 13: Changes Afoot

Upon waking, it took Severus a moment to register precisely where he was and to remember the events of that morning, but after opening his eyes and seeing his bedroom, along with feeling his son in his arms, he remembered. He had to come up with a suitable punishment for this behavior. But before he could begin thinking, a small voice asks him, "Daddy, am I in trouble?" Severus sits up, pulling Canan onto his knee and kissing the top of his head. "Yes Canan, your in big trouble. You not only disobeyed me, but you put your life in danger as well. Had I lost you, I don't think I would have been able to deal with that." Canan began to shake when Severus said he was in trouble. He hadn't been in serious trouble since he came to live with his dad. Sure there was the odd scolding, but he'd never done anything like this. He was afraid Severus wouldn't want him anymore. "Calm down. I'm not the MacSwans. I won't hurt you. Your in trouble because I love you and you disobeyed me when I was trying to protect you. To start off, 100 points from Slytherin for failing to follow directions and placing yourself in danger." It pained Severus to take points from his own house, but he did what had to be done. "Next you'll be serving a months detention with Professor Binns. And finally, there are 44 days until your birthday. You will not use any muggle electronics until that time. I will be confiscating all your tapes, films, television and games. Sirius will be informed and any time you spend with your brother will be free of any electronics. In addition to that, you will help me maintain our quarters more than you do regularly. You'll do the dishes and wipe down the kitchen on weekends and any time we don't eat in the great hall, and you'll sweep and mop as well. You'll return directly to our quarters after class and if you wish to go to the library you'll be accompanied." Canan looked shocked. 

"What's that look for?" Severus asks. Canan hugged him tightly. "You still want me. And your not going to hurt me." Severus wrapped his arms around the child. He knew that there would be a lot of anxiety his first time being in trouble, but hearing those words broke his heart. "Sweetheart there's nothing you could do to make me stop loving you. Your my child. There's nobody and nothing that's more precious to me than you. What happened today scared me. When you threatened Albus I thought I was going to watch you die. I couldn't go on if I had lost you again. These last 7 months have been the happiest of my life. I was terrified. All I wanted was for you to be safe, and what you did today wasn't very safe at all. I hate to think what would have happened if you hadn't got that hex out and Sirius hadn't shown up." 

"Daddy?" Canan asks, lying his head on his shoulder. "Yes sweetheart?" Severus asks, kissing the top of his head. "I was scared too. Of the same things. I didn't want to lose my dad. I was so scared when he grabbed you. If you died I would have lost the first person who ever loved me and I didn't want to go back to the MacSwan's either." At this point Canan was crying again and Severus shushes him and rocks him back and forth comfortingly. "Canan, I promise you, if anything ever were to happen to me, you would never go back there. Your godparents, Lucius and Narcessia would take care of you, and if for some reason they couldn't, Sirius would, and if he couldn't, Molly and Arthur Weasley would. No mater what happens, you will be safe and loved. I promise you that. You'll never see hide nor hair of those muggles again." Severus promised, kissing the top of his head. They stayed like that for a few minuets before Severus says, "Come on. Let's get some lunch. How does Macaroni and cheese sound?" Severus asks. Canan finally smiles and wipes his eyes. "That sounds good." He says. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, Sirius and Remus were making their way down the corridor to the dungeons that lead to Severus' quarters. Thats when they hear a thick highlander accent call out for Sirius. "Mister Black, a word, if you would be so kind." It was the only teacher that had made Sirius Black think twice about any questionable plans he may have had in his school days. "Professor McGonagall. What may I do for you?" He asks, trying to remember his manners and prevent himself from being transfigured into a toilet plunger. He was no longer a student after all, and as such, there was no rule stopping her from doing something like that. "Sirius there are two things wrong with you addressing me as Professor. The first of which is you are no longer my student and I'm no longer your teacher. The second of which is I'm now the Headmistress of Hogwarts. Which leads me to my next point. As I'm no longer teaching, Hogwarts is in need of a new transfigurations professor and head of Griffindor. I know that you're no longer in need of the Fidelius charm and have young Mr. Potter to support. It would be safest for him here at Hogwarts and you received an Exceeds Expectations on your transfiguration N.E.W.T.S." She points out. Sirius sputters for a moment and his jaw goes slack before he finally asks, "Are you offering me a job?" Minerva rolls her eyes and says, "That's very perceptive of you Mister Black. Don't make me regret my offer." 

Sirius comes to his senses and says, "I apologize. I'm just a bit shocked. I would love to teach. When can I start?" Minerva smiles at him and says, "Tomorrow Mister Black. I had all my lessons planed until the end of the year. You may use those. Next year, however, you're on your own. Also, I might suggest you register your animagus form. While I was able to overlook it when you were students, you did transform in a hall filled with students, and changed back when it was full of aurors." Sirius blanches a bit. "Oh shit. How am I going to explain that to mad eye?" He asks nobody in particular. Minerva clears her throat. "Do watch your language Professor Black. Now if I may remind you, as an expert in transfiguration and as an animagus, I do know of cases where an animagus first transforms in highly stressful circumstances. It's rare, but not unheard of. Naturally, I'm not suggesting anything though. As headmistress it would be irresponsible." As she finishes her lips curl into a hardly discernible smile. 

"Any ways, good day to you Professor Black. Carry about your business." She says turning and walking toward the head masters office, leaving both Sirius and Remus wondering if that just happened. "Well let's get back to what we were doing. I have some things I would like to talk to Severus about. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you watched Canan." Sirius finally says, stepping out of his shock. "Right. After you then Professor Black." Remus says, allowing him to lead the way down the hall to the staircase that would take them to the dungeons. A few minuets later they arrived at the portrait of Merlin that guarded Severus' quarters. Fitting that the head of Slytherin would have the most famous Slytherin aside from Salazar himself as the one who guarded his rooms. "Could you please tell Severus that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin wish to speak to him?" He asks. "Of course. I'll fetch him right away." He says, disappearing from his portrait only to have Severus swing it open a few moments later. 

"Hey Severus. I had a talk with Remus and I explained to him about your son and about Harry. I trust him." Severus nods his head and says, "I see. I didn't expect anything less. I presume you wish to talk to me now like you stated you would like to earlier?" Sirius nods his head. "Do you mind if Remus watches Canan while we talk?" Severus raised an eyebrow. It was one of those adult talks it seemed, which children shouldn't be privy to. "I suppose it will have to do." He says and turns to Remus. "He has a paper due in defense against the dark arts. He's not to go to the library alone until he's ungrounded. If you would accompany him to help with his research and essay, we'd be killing two birds with one stone. Sirius wishes to talk privately about something, and it saves me a trip. However, if he comes back with so much as a paper cut, you will regret the very day you were born." The werewolf swallows heavily and nods his head. He knew better than to mess with an overprotective mother. Though Severus would slip someone an untraceable potion if anyone were to say it, that's undeniably what he was right now. "I promise. He'll be fine. I may be able to provide some pointers for his paper." He promises, planning on casting a few protection charms on him just to be safe. 

"Very well. Now that we have that sorted, Canan, go with Remus to the library. If you get caught trying to slip into the restricted section you'll have another week's worth of detention. You didn't hear this from me, but a notice me not and a silencing charm work well for that." Severus advises, causing a look of bewilderment to settle on the faces of both Griffindors, causing Severus to grin slyly. "Slytherins are clever. And with all that knowledge available it would be a shame to waste it. Griffindors aren't the only ones who go sneaking into the restricted section." Sirius' jaw falls slack for a moment before words finally come to him. "I never thought you would have snuck into the restricted section while we were in Hogwarts." Severus shakes his head. "There was a lot of information I needed in the restricted section in my seventh year. I got pretty good at sneaking in. The books are no longer restricted after the events of that year." Sirius nods and pats his shoulder understandingly. The books on magic's impact on reproduction had been moved to the health section of the library in 1980. It had been controversial, but an essential change. While Hogwarts' board of governors tended to be rather conservative, they couldn't overlook the fact that if the students had been educated on the possibility and given the information about it, it could prevent situations like what happened to Severus from happening again. 

After a somber pause Severus clears his throat and says, "Well then, go get to work on that essay. It won't write it's self." Canan nods his head and hugs Severus goodbye, which Severus responded to with a kiss to the forehead before he finally took off down the hall with Remus, leaving him and Sirius alone to talk. Severus beckons him in and shuts the portrait behind him, levitating a tea pot to the stove and leading him to the sitting room, decidedly a bit tense about the conversation, even though he had been told not to worry. As he sat down, he started to fidget a bit, hands drifting toward his sleeves. Sirius sat beside him and took his hands into his own. 

Sirius couldn't help but take a moment to appreciate Severus' hands. They had long, slender fingers that were perfect for prepping potions ingredients, along with delicate knuckles and a narrow bone structure. They were still smaller than his own, and almost looked feminine. They would certainly be well suited to playing a piano. He had the fleeting thought that perhaps a ring would look good on his finger, but he quickly brushed it aside for the matter at hand. He rubs small circles on the top of his hands and looks into Severus' eyes, taking a deep breath. "Severus, why do you do that?" He asks, hoping this conversation wouldn't go south. If he ruined things between them before they even started he wasn't sure what he would do. 

"Do what?" The younger man asks, trying to keep his anxiety contained and in control. Sirius clarified his question by squeezing his hands and taking a deep breath. "Why do you play with your sleeves like that?" He asks, bracing himself for a hex or bitter vitriol, but none came. Severus instead looked deep in thought, not even pulling his hands away. It just felt so natural. "I guess it's a force of habit. Some people tap their foot or chew their nails when their nervous. I guess it must be the same thing." Sirius didn't quite buy it though. Looking back he remembered Severus doing the same thing quite often in Hogwarts. And he had seen his arms when he had hurt his hands. He chose not to comment on it at the time. It wasn't the right moment to have that talk. 

"Severus, I'm worried about you." He says, placing his hands pointedly on his forearms. "It's in the past Sirius. There's an unfortunate family history of being prone to melancholy. Something which I had a few bouts of, but I've learned better ways of handling it." Severus explains, prompting Sirius to hug him. "You should have had someone you could talk to. Like you were for Canan. And I'm sorry for any part in that I may have played in that." He says to a very startled Severus. None the less he puts his head on the other's shoulder and hugs him back, allowing himself to feel warmed by it. It causes a stirring sensation in his chest to be held like that, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. "Do you mind if I ask a few questions? I want to understand you better." Sirius asks, the close proximity making the words spoken into Severus' ear tickle with his breath. Severus shakes his head, making no move to remove himself from the embrace. "Go ahead. I just want to ask a few of my own when your done." Severus replied. 

Sirius nods his head, levitating the teapot off the stove since it had begun to whistle and having it pour it's self into two cups. Perhaps they would feel like tea later, but for now, he was enjoying having his arms full of Severus. He thinks of how to word his first question as he puts his wand away and returns it to wrap around Severus. But the only way he could think to ask just slips out. "How?" Severus doesn't hesitate when he answers, "During the school year it was a burning hex or a potions burner. During the summer I just used my father's lighter or the stove. If I could sneak a cigarette I would put it out on my arm." He felt Sirius' arms wrap around him even tighter. "How long has it been?" He asks, his tone of voice carrying sadness and a touch of guilt. "Since the day I found out I was pregnant. It's my fault Canan had the same problems." He says sadly, then explains, "A baby's nervous system is prone to follow the state of the nervous system of the parent who carried them. When I was pregnant I was fighting that addiction. Which made him more prone to do the same." Severus was sniffling and tearing up with that admission. 

"Severus, it isn't your fault. Yes neurobiology plays a role, but it's not the only factor." Sirius explains. "Do you remember a couple days ago when Canan and Harry played that prank and you got hurt? Do you remember what you said to him when he blamed himself?" Severus shakes his head. He didn't understand what he was getting at. Sirius decides to give Severus a bit of his own advice. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't foresee what was going to happen. You had no way of knowing what was going to happen. You can't blame yourself for that. Severus, your not the one who hurt your son. Your the one who saved him. He's grown under your care even since I first met him. He's so much more confident. He's happy. He's one of the top students in his class. It's you who gave him the support he needed for all that." Sirius assured him, kissing the top of his head, bringing a blush to Severus' cheeks. 

"Thank you for the reality check." Severus says after a long pause, holding onto Sirius's robes. "I needed that. The past couple day's have been really trying. But can I ask you a question now?" Severus asks. "You have every right to." Sirius responds, putting his chin on top of Severus' head. "Why do you care so much? This is kind of hard to talk about and a bit awkward of a subject to approach, but you did it anyway. Why is that?" He asks, able to hear Sirius' heart beat from where his head was resting. When he asked his question, he couldn't help but notice his heart beat faster. 

"Severus, you've come to mean a lot to me. Both you and Canan. You've become family. Canan and Harry are brothers, and that's brought us closer. But it's beyond just empathizing because of how similar their situations are or the fact that their brothers. It's because of the boys I was able to get to know the real you. The one who loves to cook, who worries like a mother bear, who hates mornings, discreetly has a sweet tooth, loves books almost as much as potions, and tracks and checks your house's homework. The you who plays piano and actually enjoys growing his potions ingredients. The patient, loving parent. The compassion to look past your animosity to help a child. Shit. Severus, I care because you mean so much to me and I was worried." Sirius places his hands on Severus' forearms. "And I just wanted to make sure you're okay. And if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be here for you. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll always be there to listen." 

Severus pulls his knees up to his chest and relaxes against Sirius, who wraps his arms back around him, just holding him for a minuet. "Sirius?" He asks after a minuet. "Why did you kiss me earlier?" Severus had to know. Was Sirius kissing him because he felt the same, or was it a purely platonic kiss? Severus had to know. He waits with baited breath as Sirius turns him so their facing each other. Then, before Severus could get another word out, Sirius's lips press against his own. His eyes widen in response, and the kiss was short and chaste, but it conveyed exactly what he needed to. 

When Sirius pulls away he tucks a strand of Severus' hair behind his ear and puts his hand on his flushed cheek. "I care for you deeply Severus. And I don't want to see you have to be strong on your own any more. You've been that way for too long." If at all possible, Severus feels the heat in his cheeks grow more intense and leans his forehead against the other man's. "I feel the same." Was all he was able to get out, the butterflies in his stomach rendering his ability to speak inelegant and blunt. Sirius smiles and presses a soft kiss to his cheek. "I'm glad because your going to be seeing a lot more of me. Minerva was made the headmistress and I'm taking over transfigurations and as head of Griffindor. But even if we'll be seeing a lot more of each other, I'll let you set the pace." He says. Severus blushes at that, but couldn't help be grateful. He wasn't very experienced with relationships, and the only one he had ever been in was nothing short of abusive. 

Rather than taking it further and snogging Severus senseless, Sirius just held him close for a while. That's how they were when Remus and Canan returned. Severus made a move to jump up and act like nothing had happened, but Canan rolls his eyes and says. "It's about time." Then he turns to Remus. "I think my brother and I knew it before they did. Both of them are so stubborn sometimes." He says, corners of his lips pulled into a smile and trying not to laugh. Everyone else chuckles and Severus remains in Sirius's arms. He didn't want to leave them because he was so warm. That's why Severus had Canan floo call Lucius to bring Harry to the school. 

Today had started out with a terrifying situation. But because of it, he and Sirius finally admitted their feelings to each other. Albus had been arrested and was awaiting trial. Sirius had a job that would bring both him and Harry closer. So as terrible as this morning had been, Severus was happy with the outcome. Things were finally starting to change for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squirrel note: Finally. Made. Them. Happen! Albus' trial is next. And finding out how much chocolate Remus eats. Leave a review to help motivate my lazy ass.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: If I owned Harry Potter, I would probably be at a spa getting a massage and steam treatment. Since I'm writing fan fiction, I'm obviously not at a spa. That means I don't own it.

Lost and Found

Chapter Fourteen: Trying Days Part One 

Shortly after Remus returned from the library with Canan, Sirius went to Malfoy Manor to pick up Harry and brought him to Hogwarts. Though Sirius was given his own set of quarters, it didn't seem to be working because of the boys. The first night Sirius tried getting Harry to sleep in their own quarters, but he didn't want to be apart from his brother after he heard what had happened. Likewise Canan didn't want to be apart from Severus. Each of them ended up in their parent's bed after a nightmare. The second night they tried having Harry spend the night in Canan's room with him, but both children ended up distressed without their perspective guardians and ended up in Severus's bed with Canan next to him and Harry next to Canan. It worked a bit better and Severus had managed to get them to sleep for a couple hours at least, but it still wasn't enough sleep for them and left them with a sour disposition. The third night Severus and Sirius tried to keep them in their quarters and allowed them to stay with them while they slept, but that didn't work either because even though they had their guardian Harry and Canan still were having a hard time being separated. The following morning they had Minerva put a door in joining their quarters, hoping that would help and tried the arrangement from the previous night. That didn't work either because Harry stayed with Sirius when he fell asleep, but sometime during the night he had a bad dream and stumbled through the door and into Severus' room and climbed in next to his brother. It gave Sirius quite a fright when he woke up and he ran to tell Severus, but ended up finding Harry in the process. 

Harry had dreamt of Dumbledore hurting his big brother and never seeing him again and went to his brother because he was scared. After that scare Sirius and Severus had enough of the problem and on the fifth night, both Sirius and Severus needed their rest. The best possible solution they could come up with was to have them all stay in the same bed at night with the boys in between them until they were less shaken by the whole incident. They had made it clear that this would be temporary and they would have until after Dumbledore was sentenced to get used to the idea of sharing a room with each other, but they would not be allowed to co-sleep with Severus or Sirius every night. That night all four of them were able to sleep through the night. Or at least it seemed that way any way. While the other three were sleeping soundly by half nine, Sirius had laid awake much longer, watching them protectively. 

As soon as he was able to, Sirius had filed a request to adopt Harry, who had taken to calling him Papa and in the process had come to view Canan as a son as well. And his budding relationship with Severus had made them sort of an unofficial family. He smiles and brushes a strand of hair out of Severus' face and smiles. His boyfriend's face was so much more relaxed in his sleep, void of his usual stern expression that he had learned to wear from such a young age. He would love to see such an unguarded expression on his beautiful face one day while they were awake. The words still sounded weird to him though. His boyfriend! He couldn't believe after everything that happened in Hogwarts, Severus even considered it. But after their talk the day of Dumbledore's arrest they could no longer deny it and made it official two days later. It almost made Severus laugh in front of the entire great hall when Sirius had childishly passed him a note that read, "Will you be my boyfriend? Check yes or no." Severus checked yes and passed it back with a note that said, "So much for Griffindor courage." Every staff member who passed the note along couldn't help but snicker a little as they passed the note back to its writer, causing Snape to scold them for being worse than the students. So despite how difficult the last few nights had been, Sirius was happy. 

But he was also anxious about tomorrow. It was the day of Albus's trial, and both he and Severus were called as whiteness. What really worried him was the fact that Canan had been called too. He didn't think the child was ready to relive that experience and knew from experience that the Wizengamot could be ruthless. Wether or not they would be gentle with a nine year old child he had yet to see. He knew Lucius would object to anything that would be too difficult for Canan to handle, but wether or not the objection would be sustained was at the discretion of the Head Warlock. He was also worried about the public finding out who Canan's father was. The Wizengamot managed to keep it secret at his trial due to the fact that it had been appealed and taken to court within an hour. The media didn't have time to get wind of the notorious Sirius Black getting an appeal. But it had been five days since Albus had been arrested and the prophet had the public in a frenzy. As Harry snuggled up to Canan, he gave both children a kiss on the top of their heads. 

He places a kiss on Severus' forehead as well and strokes his hair before lying back down. He was worried about his lover as well. Severus didn't take kindly to Canan being called as a witness, and the auror who issued the subpoena for that left with the compulsion to bark whenever she saw a cat. Severus ended up being fined for the jinx he put on the girl, but the ministry should have known better to mess with a mother, and especially one who went through a 9 year separation from his baby. He was worried Severus may be removed from the court room because he had been having a hard time controlling his magic when he was stressed out lately. He explained three days ago, although reluctantly as he was embarrassed, that once a wizard has a child, their body retains the womb the magic created and a couple times a year he got symptoms similar to premenstrual syndrome in females when his body and magic had synchronized enough for him to convince, but because of his magic being involved instead of only his body, accidental magic happened during the timeframe. There wasn't really a pattern to it like with a women, but he knew what to watch for. He asked Severus if he ever wanted more kids. The man said he hadn't after his son had been taken, but he was beginning to reconsider. He was worried about how Canan would handle not having his undivided attention though and said that he would have to make sure Canan understood that he still loved him but a baby needs more help than a child his age. 

Sirius would love to have kids one day. He would love his own child just as much as Harry and Canan. Blood made no difference after all, but he couldn't get the image of him and Severus together with Canan and Harry in a couple years with a younger boy who looked about 3 and Severus holding a pink bundle. He wasn't sure when he drifted off, but he had dreams of a family that night until he heard knocking on the door of Severus' quarters. He grumpily rolls out of bed and trudges to the door to find Remus snacking on a chocolate bar.

"G'morning." He slurs, letting his best friend in. "Thanks for watching Harry." With that Sirius closed the portrait of Merlin behind them and goes to start on breakfast for everyone. "Have you had more than a chocolate bar?" Sirius demands, to which Lupin looked down at his candy longingly, yet slightly ashamed, straightened the wrapper and folded it over the sweet. "No I haven't." He admits. Sirius rolls his eyes and cracks another two eggs into the bowl and adds a bit more cheese and starts beating it together before he puts a large skillet on the stove along with the tea pot and a smaller skillet. After that he turned back to the fridge and took out bacon, sausage, mushrooms, and tomatoes. He threw the tomatoes and mushrooms onto a tray and set the oven to broil, then put the eggs in the larger skillet and the breakfast meats in the other. Then he grabbed a can of beans and opened them up and put them in a bowl and stuck them in the wonderful piece of muggle technology that Severus had introduced him to called a microwave. When he set the timer he grabs a loaf of bread and puts four pieces in the toaster. 

"Since when did you learn how to cook?" Remus asked, obviously amused at the sight of a domestic Sirius. "I learned a thing or two from the house elf Severus had cooking for Harry and I. I mean it's only been a couple days but breakfast is hard to mess up." He explains, turning the sausages and bacon, then scrambling the eggs. He uses his wand to pull the tray out of the oven, grabs the beans from the microwave, and the toaster popped. He took the four slices of bread, buttered them, put them on a plate, and put three more slices in, knowing he and Remus would eat two slices, and Harry, Canan and Severus would each eat one. He stirred the eggs around again, checked the meat, found it done, drained it, and put it on a plate, put the mushrooms on another, tomatoes on a third one, and put the eggs in a bowl. As the tea kettle started to hiss he took it off the flame and put it on a pot holder on the table. He levitates 5 cups, glasses, plates, napkins and sets of silverware to the table, puts the eggs in a bowl, puts serving spoons in everything, butters the last piece of toast, sets out some pumpkin juice and turns to Remus. "Think this will impress Severus?" He asks. 

"More than eating three kilograms of chocolate in a day." Says a voice from the door way, making Sirius jump and Remus pout in irritation. "It's only one kilo." Remus corrects. Severus snorts a bit and then smiles at Sirius. "Good job. Don't forget the jam and hot sauce." He says and casts a warming charm over everything. "You get ready and I'll wake the boys." Severus says, causing Sirius to notice that Severus was already dressed in professional looking dress robes and had shaved and showered already. He couldn't help but like his choice in dressy attire. The robe tapered down his back and had only buttoned down to the point where a muggle suit would, letting the sides billow around him as he walked. It was a black, of course, but the cuff links, lapels and pocket flaps were grey, the buttons were silver, and the vest underneath was a matching grey piece with silver buttons. His shirt was a button down in a lighter shade of grey and his tie was black. He lingered for q moment letting Sirius look him over with a smirk. After that he spun around and went back into the bedroom where Canan and Harry were still sleeping. He couldn't help but grin as he turned around. The cut of those robes looked very flattering to his boyfriend's rear end. 

"He looked hot!" Sirius says with a grin, earning an eye roll from Remus, then heads for the bathroom where his own dress robes were hanging. After a quick shower, a curl taming potion, drying charm, shave and hair tie later, he was dressing in his own trial appropriate attire and charming it to repel liquid and food. That way ink, tea or food grease wouldn't cause any sort of problem. His dress robes were very sharp. Black with red pinstripes, a black vest, a white shirt and a red tie. Under the robes he had trousers that had matching pin stripes. He looked professional and respectable. He throws on his black leather shoes and heads back into the kitchen to find a very tired looking Harry and a very grumpy looking Canan. 

Canan was wearing a cute set of dress robes that were black and green and his house tie. He was complaining, of course, that he didn't like them and Severus was trying to make his hair look somewhat controlled. Sirius puts a hand on Severus' shoulder and whispers, "I'll handle this. You start on your breakfast." Severus hands him the brush, gratefully taking his seat and letting Sirius deal with his hair. His hair has always been pin straight and he had no idea how to tame Canan's loose curls. Sirius had curly hair though so he knew exactly what to do. First he accioed the product he had just used on his hair and poured a bit into his hand. After running it through Canan's hair, he takes the brush and pulls it back into a noble looking ponytail. With his hair straight, his hair was a good five inches longer and rather than reaching his shoulders, it reached his mid back. After putting a green ribbon in the pony tail, he decides to tackle the robes problem. "Well fancy that. We have the same robes. Just mine are red and yours are green." He says and takes his seat. 

Canan just huffs a bit but didn't make any further complaints as they tucked into breakfast. It was a bit of a rushed affair since they had to get to the ministry, and most of the conversation was Sirius telling Remus what Harry was and wasn't allowed to do or eat or play with and to make sure Harry did this or that, to make sure he had a snack between breakfast and lunch, one between lunch and dinner, to make sure his teeth has been spelled clean, and so on and so forth. 

After breakfast had been eaten and their teeth spelled clean, the three of them floo to the Ministry of Magic to meet with Lucius. He was there as their personal lawyer, but he was also prosecuting the case. The defense that was assigned to Albus was that nasty wench in pink who had questioned him about his choices with Canan. He could already tell this wouldn't be fun. Apparently the women had changed departments. She was sending dirty looks at Severus and he sent a dirty look right back. Of all the insufferable, blithering, unprofessional, incorrigible, pretentious fucks they could have chosen, they had to put the pink toad in charge of the lemon sucking goat? 

Severus sighed and took his seat in the row reserved for witnesses, pulled out a book for Canan, and a sketch book with a box of colored pencils. Sirius took a seat next to him, along with Moody, a couple other aurors, Minerva and the other teachers who had been present during the sting. Thankfully Canan was between him and Fillus, who would probably be able to help him entertain the child. He had taken a liking to Canan and the man was good with children, perhaps more so than any of the other teachers at the school. 

After a minute Albus is brought forward and put in the chair and chained, then the head warlock takes his place at the head of the Wizengamot. Madam Bones calls everyone to their feet, much like a muggle court room. Severus was tempted to roll his eyes at the show of utmost respect for a wizard who probably didn't use his wand for more than shuffling around paperwork. He resisted though, if only to see Dumbledore being dragged away by dementors. Nobody pointed a wand at his baby and got away with it! After the head warlock sat down, everyone else did too. It's only once he's seated that Severus bothered to look up at who the head warlock was, and had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from rolling his eyes. Minister Fudge. 

"We're all here today to bear witness to justice on this day at the trial of Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore. The Prosecuting party is the Ministry of Magic of the United Kingdom. The charges brought forth are conspiracy to commit murder, successfully on 5 counts, unsuccessfully on 14 counts, bribery on two counts, conspiracy against the ministry, attempted assault of a minor on 2 counts, the creation of a horcrux on one account, murder on one count, the use of illegal dark magic on one count, bearing false witness on one count, and the taking of a hostage on one count. How do you plead?" Fudge opened, turning to Dumbledore. Severus was shocked at the list of charges. He knew about some of the things he had done, but a horcrux? When did that happen? 

"Not guilty." He says in a sickly grandfatherly tone. Severus bit the inside of his cheek again and Sirius squeezed his knee comfortingly, causing him to relax. "Will the defense make their opening arguments?" Minister Fudge asks, and in response the women who has a remarkable resemblance to a toad stood up. 

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot, I stand before you today in defense of an innocent man. The evidence and testimonies given to you today will prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that the crimes of which he stands accused of are acts which simply couldn't have been carried out by him, and to say that they were would be utterly foolish. In fact..." She drones on and on in a condescending voice so belittling he wouldn't even talk to first year Hufflepuffs that way. Severus had to tone her out in order to prevent himself from developing a migraine of monumental proportions and distracted himself by reading over Canan's shoulder about Capricorns. "Cold, blunt, sarcastic and to the point. Has a tendency to be easily irritated, especially by those who display less than stellar judgement or have a tendency to insinuate that their foolish." The book said. He glanced up at Delores Umbridge, then back at the book, and then thought, "Sounds about right." 

When she was finally done, Severus yawned and Minister Fudge says, "I would like to call the Prosecution to make their opening arguments." With that Lucius stood up, leaning on his cane as he took his place at the stand. Severus couldn't help but notice Canan watching him, and how he still looked dignified even with it. He couldn't help but frown, knowing Canan was probably wondering wether Lucius' legs were different lengths as well. That train of thought was lost when Lucius cleared his throat and began speaking. 

"Ladies, gentlemen, and Minister Fudge, I come before you asking you to do your civic duty. Convict this man before you if the crimes that he has committed against the wizzarding community of the United Kingdom. The evidence that you will be shown today is overwhelming, and can only point to his guilt. As intelligent individuals, I don't need to make any arguments. I only need to present to you the evidence. I have every confidence in you to interpret the facts correctly. I don't believe you to be fools, and I know you don't have to be spoon fed a conclusion. Intelligent individuals such as yourselves did not make your post by being blithering fools. Hard work and good judgement is what brought you to the seats you sit in today, and I have confidence that you will use that same judgement today. The facts will show you that Albus Dumbledore has payed bribes to The Dark Lord on the nights of death eater raids, which have left 5 people that we know of dead, two driven mad, and 11 more injured. I have plenty of witnesses to testify to the fact that he attempted to turn his wand on children, at least one of whom would be dead were it not for the heroic actions of a man whom was falsely imprisoned because of Albus Dumbledore. A man you freed earlier in the year, making it a fact that this man before you cannot be innocent if Sirius Black is. And there's no doubt in my mind that you believe that. There's the undeniable evidence of a horcrux, which will be brought before you. The very existence of such an artifact is irrefutable evidence that this man had personally committed murder. It is my hope that in these proceedings his motives for the unspeakable will be uncovered, but even without a reason, there's enough evidence of his crimes to prove his guilt to ten different courts. I would like to thank you for your commitment to justice and for your dedication to keeping the Wizards and Witches of the United Kingdom safe. Convict this man." He ended his speech by gesturing to the defendant. 

"Now that we've heard the opening arguments let's move on to the physical evidence. If the prosecution would present their evidence now, the defense will have their chance to cross examine after each exhibit. Lucius, if you would please begin?" The minister says. 

Lucius nods. "Minister, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present to you exhibit A." He says as a ministry clerk brought out the Evans family tree. "This family tree is the family tree of the Evans line. One of the victims of the murderers that had been committed was Lilly Evans Potter. The rightful heir of the Evans vaults. But on closer inspection of the family tree, it was discovered that Lilly's three times great aunt had married a man, and they later became the grand parents to this individual here." He says and points to a name, walking up to the head podium and showing it to the minister, then around the block where the Wizengamot was seated. "Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore. Until Lilly started displaying signs of magic and began her education at Hogwarts, Albus' older brother, Aberforth, would have rightfully held the Evans vaults and seat on the Wizengamot. As you know, ladies and gentlemen, after Aberforth's wife passed away, he transferred his seats on the Wizengamot and holdings of the vaults to the defendant." 

At this point a shrill voice cut above the Lucius', the speaker jumping to her feet. "Objection! My lord, saying that Aberforth passed his seats and holdings without substantial evidence is hearsay!" Minister Fudge turned to Umbridge. "Over ruled. Sit down Delores. Everyone in this courtroom knows Aberforth transferred everything to the defendant. We were his coworkers, and as such bore witness to the event. He's merely elaborating on what everyone in this court room, yourself included, already knows. Lucius, please continue." 

Lucius nods and continues. "As we can see," at this point he points to a date below the name of Aberforth's wife, "Sara Felicity Dumbledore, née Parkinson, passed away on the 4th of January, 1964. It would have been shortly thereafter that the defendant took control of the vaults. This establishes the fact that well before any of the dates that this man's crimes occurred, he was in control of these vaults." 

"Would the defense like a chance to examine the evidence?" Minister Fudge asks as he turned to the horror in pink. She nodded her head and stood, walking in front of the podium and standing in front of Lucius. "Under what circumstances did you acquire this evidence Mr. Malfoy? I was always under the impression that any genealogies were kept in the vaults of the family until an heir who would be the head of that family claimed the title." Her tone was condescending and accusatory, and the look on her face was smug and made her look even more like a toad. 

"The family tree was acquired after Gringotts was served a subpoena to search the vaults and transactions records of the defendants vaults." Says Lucius. The toad frowned a little and says, "So your saying that not only was the family tree acquired legally, but with the cooperation of the goblins?" Lucius nods and shoots her a smirk. "Unless there's some sort of law that makes the creatures you've made a point to pose harsh laws against that somehow makes them immune to said laws, Ms. Umbridge, you seem to have the facts entirely straight." He says, stepping closer to her, looking down at her with a sneer. She steps closer and leers right back at him. 

"Ahhh. I see. I have to say, I'm surprised. It's unlike the goblins to cooperate with wizards. It makes me wonder, how exactly were they convinced to cooperate with the investigation. Perhaps they were aware that a Malfoy would be handling the case?" She says, circling around Lucius, who was beginning to grow agitated. "Wether or not they knew that I would be handling the case isn't a fact I'm aware of, nor would that information be relevant to this case." He returns. 

She stops, yet again in front of him. "I think it's entirely relevant, Mr. Malfoy. I specifically stated that the goblins aren't known to cooperate with wizards." Lucius glares at her waiting for her to continue. "Your not entirely a wizard though Malfoy. Your mother was a veela. Your a half breed. I think the evidence that was acquired was given due to a bias in favor of your subhuman genealogy." She says, looking at him square in the face. Lucius turns red with anger. Sub human! The nerve! 

"Objection your honor! My heritage doesn't have anything to do with wether or not this evidence was lawfully acquired, nor does it make the evidence irrelevant. I would also like to voice my disgust to the discrimination based on magical heritage. There are children present. Can you at least maintain some presence of civility in this court room?" The blonde spat, giving Delores a look that could make even The Dark Lord's blood run cold. It was a glare Severus was proud of. 

Fudge nods at Lucius. "Sustained. I'll not have personal attacks in my court room. If you've no further questions Ms. Umbridge, take your seat." The specified amphibian's mouth fell open in a disgustingly dainty gasp as though she were the one who had been personally insulted and degraded in front of the Wizengamot and the press. She turns on her heels and walks back to her seat, nose in the air and head held high. 

The exchange set the tone for the rest of the trial. Lucius presented the family tree of Lord Voldemort, showing effectively that he was the holder of the Gaunt line, and one of the five last living heirs of Salzar Slytherin. The other heirs were all seated in the court room. The grandfather of Albus Dumbledore's mother was a member of the Gaunt family. Albus' great grandmother had a brother though, who had a son, and his son had a daughter who gave birth to the son of a muggle. The half blooded child was none other than the dark lord himself, who also happened to be Albus Dumbledore's great nephew. 

Lucius also showed the financial records of the vaults. He showed large transfers of money on the Halloween of 1981, only an hour before one of the most famous raids. The night Lilly and James were killed. He reiterated the point that the holders of vaults the money was transferred between were the Headmaster and the Dark Lord. He showed the records from the Gaunt vaults, to the Lestrange vaults. The same Lestranges that tortured Alice and Frank Longbottom to insanity. He showed the records from the attack on Grimmuald Place. He showed the money transfers that took prior to the attack on that same day. Aurors testified about what they found at the crime scene. Lucius asked what the witnesses said under Vertiserum. They made it very clear that all the surviving members of the order hadn't sold out the location. Several order members testified that Albus was the only member who wasn't there at the time of the attack. That he had said he was running late. The Auror who had interviewed them under Vertiserum testified that none of them had revealed the location of Grimmuald Place. That left only one secret keeper that could have revealed the location. It was the next piece of physical evidence everyone had been waiting for though. None other than Fawkes, Dumbledore's familiar. 

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lucius begins, holding the bird on his arm, "I would like to present to you Albus Dumbledore's horcrux. Minister Fudge, there is a spell that can be used to detect the presence of a horcrux and reveal its creator. Perhaps you would like to do the honors?" He asks, bringing him the bird. The minister points his wand at the Phenoix. "Mihi qui hace scripsit horcrux!" He says, the spell ordering the magic to reveal the author of the horcrux. A red glow of dark magic surrounded the miserable looking bird and branches out to Albus, where the red glow surrounds him. 

Quills start scribbling on parchment, gasps echo through the room, and the press began shouting questions. Cornelius bangs his gavel. "Everyone take your seats. I will have order!" He shouts over the noise, causing the crowd to fall silent. "There will be a separate trial later in the week to determine what to do about the horcrux in the Phenoix. If the bailiff would please remove the bird to a secure location, we will move on with the trial. Lucius, I believe you have a few more testimonial evidence exhibits. Once your witnesses have testified the Wizengamot will determine wether or not we have sufficient evidence to use Vertiserum. Lucius, please call forward your next witness." 

Lucius nods and says, "I would like to call Severus Snape to the stand." Severus stands and takes his seat at the witness stand, hoping that this would be over quickly. Umbridge stood up as Severus looked around uncomfortably. "Minister I would like to put forth a motion for Vertiserum." She says. "The witness is a Slytherin." Severus roles his eyes at the sentiment. "I'll consent to it, though it's ludicrous for this to be based upon my Hogwarts house. If only because if I don't it will be assumed I'm lying." Severus says, the roll of his eyes and annoyance in his voice undisguised. 

The potion was brought forth and administered, and afterward Lucius began his questioning. "State your name and occupation." The blonde began, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. How anyone could actually still believe Dumbledore was innocent after seeing his horcrux was beyond him. 

"Severus Tobias Snape. Potions master and Head of Slytherin at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Ministry of Magic, department of child welfare correspondent." He answers. Everyone in the court room knew about his teaching and supervisory jobs at Hogwarts, but him working with the ministry surprised most people. 

"And can you briefly describe each position?" Lucius asks. Severus nods. "As the Potions master I obviously teach potions, as Head of Slytherin, I oversee the education of students sorted into my house as well as seeing to their welfare and being available for them to come to with any needs they may have. As a correspondent with the department of child welfare I make sure the school is safe for students and report any policy, procedure, or class that could harm the students. In addition, I also watch students for signs of distress that could be caused by a poor home life, an older or more powerful student, be that magic or physically, or by members of staff at the school. I report these observations as well. These reports are usually investigated and the ministry will intervene into the welfare of the children." He explains. Lucius nodded and then says, "Would you clarify what you meant when you said usually." Severus spoke again. "I mean that when I reported any suspicions of Albus Dumbledore, there were no serious investigations and there never have been, even when it was a fact that he was endangering children."

"Can you name a few occasions where this occurred?" Lucius asks. "I can." Severus responds. "One of the most negligent things I have ever seen is Albus Dumbledore placing Harry Potter in the care of his Aunt and Uncle, who had clearly and proudly displayed their contempt for all things magic and discrimination against Lilly. This action resulted in the child having been abused. Another instance was when I was reunited with the son whom had been abducted from the hospital as an infant. He had been adopted by muggles who held extremely religious beliefs and thought that his accidental magic was the result of demonic activity. This lead to him being abused and neglected and the ministry took custody of him so that he could attend Hogwarts. It was when he injured himself in potions class and the reaction between his blood that had dripped in the cauldron and the other ingredients that it was figured out that he's the son who had been taken from me. After discovering this, I wanted to take him to live in my personal quarters so that I could help him recover. No parent wants to see their child, someone they love dearly, be in emotional distress. But Albus didn't want my son with me, even though he was in a dangerous state of mind. I was forced to go hunting through policy to ensure he would remain with me. Another set of incidents I can name was against myself when I was a student attending Hogwarts. Though I wasn't the correspondent at that time the position has been filled during all terms for the last 500 years." 

"Please elaborate on those incidences where you were personally involved." Lucius instructs and Severus nods his head, but before that her royal pinkness stands up and shouts "Objection! This has nothing to do with the current case!" Lucius rolls his eyes. "I know your new to this Delores but if you'll look in the documentation, Severus is a character witness and event witness. There may be some overlap between the two lines of questioning, but how what happened in Severus' past had been handled in the past shows much about his character." Lucius argues, the two of them shouting at the same time. At the arguing, Cornelius bangs his gavel. "Stop the childish squabbling. Objection overruled. If the witness will answer the question?" He bellowed. Lucius and Delores fell silent and allowed Severus to continue. And it was quite the tale Severus had to tell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the rodent: Please review. This was an insanely difficult chapter.


	16. Chapter 15

Lost and Found 

Chapter Fifteen: Trying Days Part Two

Authors note: So yeah. I'll just go ahead and finish the trial here since it was getting really, really long. I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, why the heck would I be writing fan fiction when I could be swimming naked in fine wine? 

To all my lovely reviewers thank you. Your encouragement has kept me going. 

And it was quite the tale Severus had to tell...

The press and members of the Wizengamot all turned their eyes to him. The witnesses and minister were listening intently. Dumbledore and Delores were both giving him dirty looks. Snape felt the pressure building up inside his chest as so many eyes were on him. He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and begins. 

"The first time he put me in danger was at the end of my first year at Hogwarts. My father was a violent man. He drank to excess and because of his habit, clothes, food, and even the electric and gas bill, were second priority to whiskey. I told him I didn't want to go back and how terrible a man my father was. He said that, 'Surely you must be exaggerating Severus. You need to go home like every other student. Now pack your trunk my boy! Off you go!' That summer I received a spiral fracture curtesy of the man and internal injuries. He was sure it was an accident, though it clearly was not, but said he would look into it. He never did. There was also a group of students who bullied me and several of their pranks resulted in trips to the hospital wing. One of which I can't speak of even under Vertiserum because he forced an unbreakable vow on me. It had never been properly delt with. Through my 6th and into my seventh year I became involved with a boy who had been physically stronger than me and had been very manipulative of me emotionally. I know for a fact that several students both in my own house and his went to the headmaster with their concerns. This boy fathered my son, and I had no idea that I could have become pregnant. The head master berated me and insulted my intelligence for becoming pregnant so young before adopting the grandfatherly persona he so often uses. He insisted on being there when my son was born. It made me extremely uncomfortable to have him watching that. Despite his acting, I could tell he was unhappy about me having a baby, no matter how happy I was to have my son." He explained. 

As Lucius informed the jury that there were records of Severus' complaints to the headmaster and documentation of his injuries from the hospital wing, Sirius felt awful for his part in it. Severus sent Sirius a reassuring look. One that clearly conveyed the message, 'your forgiven.' In spite of his relief from the comforting look, he felt uneasy when several members of the Wizengamot gasped when going over the evidence folder with the medical records and complaints. Even Umbridge looked a bit pale reading it. Wether it was the content or because she finally knew she lost the case, he couldn't figure out, but it was extremely obvious that the content of that folder had shocked the members of the Wizengamot and Minister Fudge. He made that painfully clear when he said, "I would like to add a charge of willingly and knowingly placing a minor in a dangerous and hostile environment. All those in favor please raise your hand." Sirius couldn't help but wonder what exactly had them so shaken up. Adding a charge in the middle of a trial was practically unheard of. He became increasingly worried when the motion passed unanimously. 

"Would the defense like a chance to cross examine the witness before we move on to his testimony of the events of the sting in April?" The minister asks, turning to Delores, who still looked flustered. She nods and stands before Severus, looking unsure of how to ask what she needed to. "When you returned injured from the summer after your first year, was the headmaster made aware of just how you received the fracture and internal injuries?" She asks. Severus only responded with a, "Yes ma'am." She nods thoughtfully and asks, "What action did he take to keep it from happening again?" Severus shook his head. "He took none. He cast a memory charm on me that was later broken when I learned legilimency through accidental magic one summer. When I used it on myself I managed to find the block and recover the memory." He explains. She raises a brow. "You mean to tell me you learned an illegal art with accidental magic? Natural Legilimests are quite rare." She says in a tone someone might use when talking to a naughty child who had been caught in a lie. Snape nodded his head, never the less. "Yes. I had been wishing I could know what my father was thinking the summer after my second year so I would be able to know what he was planning to do to me. Eventually I learned to enter his mind willfully instead of by accident. I had no idea it was illegal at the time." He explains. She just nods her head. "No further questions." She says, turning back to her seat. 

The minister turns to Lucius. "You may continue to question your witness about the events earlier this month." He says. The blonde nods and turns to Severus. "Please retell exactly what happened to the jury." He instructs. Severus takes a deep breath and started at the beginning. "The beginning of the sting went as planned. Vincent Crabble apparated in, according to his plea bargain. This forced Dumbledore to remain where he was while I ordered the students to evacuate. The distraction was supposed to allow for time so the aurors could make their way in. Unfortunately before they arrived, Dumbledore drew his wand and pointed it at one of the students, whom was the only nephew of Crabble from his deceased sister. When I saw what he was planning I cast the shield form of my Patronus in front of all the students. I didn't think a normal shield would work against a man with as much magic as Dumbledore has, so I chose the strongest defensive spell I knew. When Dumbledore realized that it had been a set up, he grabbed me by the hair and around the neck to use as a bargaining chip. At this point, the students hadn't yet finished evacuating. My son was among the ones who hadn't made it through the door. When he saw that I had been taken hostage he drew his wand on the headmaster. They both pointed their wands at each other, but Canan managed to hex the headmaster to vomit slugs before he could get a spell off. That was when Sirius Black, in his animagus form, burst through the door and bit Dumbledore's wand hand. The shock caused him to let me go, so I ran to protect my baby. I didn't notice much else after that because I was too upset. Seeing someone point their wand at my son with malicious intent was terrifying." 

"Does the defense wish to cross examine the witness again?" Asks the minister. "Yes. Of course. How exactly do you know that the headmaster had malicious intent professor Snape? That seems like a very foregone conclusion." She says, looking smug, but less convicted in her notion. The change among the entirety of the legal party was obvious. Severus picked up on this and had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. He didn't want anyone's pity. "His intent was rather obvious, Miss. Umbridge." He says. "His wand hand was drawn back behind his head with his wand pointed at my son. The positioning makes it obvious which curse he was about to use. I can withdraw a memory for a pensieve if you don't believe Vertiserum to be sufficient." She shakes her head. "That's fine. No further questions." She says, returning to her seat. 

"The witness can return to his seat. Mr. Malfoy please call forth your next witness." Says the minister. Severus stands and returns to his seat and places a kiss on the top of Canan's head as Sirius squeezes his knee. After a moment Lucius calls Canan to the stand and begins his questioning, but he didn't get far before an abomination cut in. "Objection. I would like to put forth a motion for Vertiserum." Says Delores. "He may have been coached on what to say." She says. "Objection your honor!" Lucius argues. "Canan is a child. That's far too strong a potion for him." He reasoned. Delores shoots back with, "He'll feel the need to validate what Severus said. If anything he says contradicts what the other says, he'll think one of them will get in trouble in some manner. We shouldn't be left in question of whether what the child is saying is the truth or he's just trying to make Professor Snape's testimony sound more authentic." Lucius rolls his eyes and rebuttals. "Professor Snape already took the potion. That should validate what he said enough. I'm inclined to believe that your just trying to uncover their dirt because the concerns you posed during a custodial welfare visit were invalidated and your fishing for a reason to prove you were correct." 

Minister Fudge had an irritated scowl on his face as though he put up with the same shit every day. To say such really wouldn't be a stretch. None the less he had to deal with it and slammed his gavel down. It was probably harder than necessary. "Both of you to your seats. I feel like sending the both of you to the corner. Both your concerns are extremely paranoid. With all the conspiracy theories I've heard from the both of you today I should think both the prosecution and defense were using The Quibbler as a fact source. Unfortunately I have to sustain the original objection and overrule the following, since however paranoid it was to begin with, the thought has been put in the child's head. Delores, if any of your cross examining seems like it has nothing to do with the case at hand I'll stop you and we'll recess until tomorrow. This includes trying to make the previous witness look bad to discredit him. The fact that he was under Vertiserum makes his testimony creditable no mater how you feel about his character. Facts are what matters here and not feelings. You won't shame this court by putting them in the way of uncovering the truth. Bring forth the Vertiserum." 

Severus begins to panic at this point. "Your honor, I know I'm only here as a witness, but as a potions master I should point out to you that a full three drop dose would cause him serious harm or even death because he's so much smaller than an adult." He says, not caring if he was thrown out. At least then they would have to look into the matter and find the proper dose. Minister Fudge sighs. "Thank you professor. We'll find the recommended dose from another potions master or mediwizard. Make no mistake though. If you interrupt again I'll have you thrown out in contempt. The only reason you got away with it now is because he's your son and your still under the influence of Vertiserum. We'll take a 10 minuet recess until we can get ahold of another potions master." With that he bangs the gavel and everyone files out of the court room, toward the bathrooms. 

When their done Sirius puts a hand on his shoulder. "...Sev, what happened that summer?" He asks softly in his ear, worry gnawing on his insides and painted on his face. "Sirius, I know what your thinking. Your evaluation is correct. I've dealt with it. If I need to talk to someone or you want to talk about it we can do that later. Now isn't the time and this isn't the place." He whispers back. "We need to support Canan for now and then get your testimony over with. Then maybe we'll find out what exactly Dumbledore was up to. And I for one want to know why my family suffered." Sirius nodded in agreement. "And why I was locked up though he knew I was innocent." 

At that moment Canan returned from the washrooms and looked between his dad and Sirius. "Um, let's get this over with." He says, sensing the somber mood between the two of them. With that he turned on his heels and led them back to the court room. 

After the recess, Severus wasn't sure Wether he should be pleased or displeased at the presence of his former teacher and head of house, Horus Slughorn, being called in to speak on behalf of his son about the use of Vertiserum on a child. Lucius was the first one, as usual, to question him. "Sir, please state your name and occupation to the Wizengamot." He instructs. "My name is Horus Slughorn. I'm a retired professor of potions and Head of House at Hogwarts." He says, glancing at Severus. He still was shocked that his brightest pupil had a child right under his nose, even so many years after the fact. His attention was called away though, when Lucius continued his questioning. "So you would be an expert in the field then?" Horus nods his head. "Well I would have to be in order to teach. It's a dangerous subject." He says. "And in your expert opinion, would it be okay to use Vertiserum on a child?" He asks. 

"Absolutely not. It hasn't been tested. Three drops works on an adult of most any size. There was an incident though, with a women of short stature, no more than 3 feet tall, who was a witness in the United States, who nearly passed away under the influence of the potion. We don't know wether it was her size, an allergy, her medical condition or the presence of other potions in her system at the time. But there are too many variables to say that it's safe, so it's best to air on the side of caution and say that it's not." He says. Lucius nods his head at this. "What then, do you suggest, as an alternative?" Horus responds with, "Since its invention, Vertiserum has been the go to potion in the courtroom. However, prior to its invention, truth serum was used. This potion has a dosage based on weight. It's safe for all ages. That would be my recommendation." 

Minister Fudge nods his head. "Does the defense wish to cross examine?" He asks. "No thank you your honor. The facts are rather strait forward." Says Delores. "Very well. You are dismissed. The defense would like to call Canan Drazin Snape to the stand." He says, prompting Horus to take his seat and Canan to take his place at the stand. The proper potion was brought by a courtroom clerk and administered in the proper dose. 

"Canan can you tell me about what happened in the great hall the day Dumbledore was arrested?" Lucius asks. The child shyly nodded his head and says, "I was headed toward the door when I saw a shield charm cover all the students. I was curious so I looked back and the headmaster was grabbing my Daddy." Lucius nods his head. "Can you tell me what you did?" Canan smiles and nods his head. "I told him to get his hands off my dad and hexed him with a spell I heard about from Sirius Black. It sounded useful so I asked Professor Flitwick about it and he taught me the spell. He started puking slugs before he could use any magic." He explained. "That was brave." Lucius praises, then proceed to ask, "Do you know what kind of magic the head master was going to use?" Canan shakes his head. "No but I can show you the position he was holding his wand in. It was like this." He says, drawing his elbow back and holding his arm fist level with his temple, though about 5 inches away. It was proper position for the killing curse. This caused more than a few gasps. Lucius continues his questioning though. "Can you tell me what happened after you hexed him?" Canan continues to elaborate on the situation, explaining, "After I hexed him, Sirius Black came in as a dog and bit Dumbledore's wand hand. It made him drop the wand and let go of my Dad. When he was free my Dad got in front of me, blocking my view. But the aurors came maybe two minuets later and arrested Dumbledore. Sirius stayed in front of us until he was gone. It scared my Dad a lot so Sirius and Remus had to take us out of the hall to calm my Dad down." Knowing Canan knew no more he says, "No further questions your honor." 

"Would the defense like to cross examine the witness?" Asks Cornelius, to which Umbridge nods. "Canan did you know about the set up?" She asks, "Not exactly. I knew something would be happening, but I didn't know what." She nods condescendingly. "I see. And yet in the chaos you manage to remember the details so clearly. Why is that?" She asks. "I'm not sure. I have to remember a lot of details in my school work though from demonstrations so I'm probably used to it." 

Lucius rolls his eyes. "Objection. She's leading the witness in an attempt to discredit him since her bid for truth serum is working against her." He says, disgust in the deepest pit of his stomach. Manipulating a child made him sick. Minister Fudge nods his head. "Sustained. Canan you can go back to your seat. Bring forth your next witness Lucius." He says, 

Canan goes back and sits down, leaning his head against Severus and closes his eyes, and Severus puts an arm around him as Sirius was called to testify. He takes his seat at the stand and says, "Before pinkie makes a motion, give me the Vertiserum." It causes chuckles to echo throughout the court room. Delores of course, was turning an unbecoming shade of red. After the clerk brought out the potion and it was administered, Fudge turned to Lucius. "You may begin Lucius." 

Lucius takes his place in front of the court room. "Perhaps we should start off early. How long have you been an animagus?" He asks. "Since I was 13 years old." He answers. "Then why is it that your animagus form wasn't registered until the 15th of April this year?" He asks. "Because I was advised not to register it." He answers. "And by whom were you given this advice?" The blonde continues. "I can't say. There's a spell preventing me from doing so." He responds. "Can you point?" He asks. "Yes sir." He says and points at Albus. "I see. Was this man there when you were arrested for betraying the Potters?" He asks. "Yes he was. He was with the aurors." He answers. "And did the defendant know you weren't the secret keeper?" He asks. 

His answer was another bomb shell. "Yes. He knew that better than anyone." Most of the court room was shocked. Save for Severus, Lucius and Canan, of course. "And how is it he knew?" Asks Lucius. "He was the one who preformed the Fidelus Charm and made Peter Petigrew the secret keeper instead of me." Lucius waits for that to sink in. "So his actions that day let the true Judas of that day escape?" Sirius nods to this. "I had almost caught Peter when the aurors showed up. Peter had set off the blasting hex that killed those poor muggles and then cut off his finger to make it look like he was caught in the blast." He says. "And the defendant did nothing?" Sirius nods his head. "That is correct." 

Lucius nods his head and says, "He spent 7 years wrongfully imprisoned without a trial. Earlier this year you, ladies and gentlemen, gave him that fair trial. Now that we've established the defendants role in the miscarriage of justice it's time we move on to the events of April 15th. What were you doing at the school that day in detail if you please?" Sirius nods his head and begins. "On the day of April the 15th, I was leading a team of aurors onto the grounds of Hogwarts to arrest Albus Dumbledore, who was serving as the headmaster at the time. The team had to get in undetected. So with the assistance of the deputy headmistress, the wards were lowered and a captured death eater, Vincent Crabble Senior, who's day job is a ward breaker, provided a distraction in exchange for a plead bargain. While Crabble was providing a distraction, the plan was two teams of aurors would storm the great hall and arrest Albus. One team would approach from the secret passage from Honeydukes to the one eyed witch statue, while my team would approach through the shrieking shack passageway and emerge from the whomping willow, make our way in from the green houses, and slip into the great hall. Things didn't go according to plan though." 

"What went wrong?" Asks Lucius, raising an eyebrow. "Well I wasn't in the great hall at the time, but when my team was making its way through the halls, the children were still evacuating the great hall. They should have already have been removed. That's when I heard Canan yelling for someone to unhand his father, and Severus asking for him to have mercy on him. I assumed it must have been Albus and transformed into my animagus form because a dog can run faster than a person. When I entered the great hall I was proven correct and I saw Canan use a hex on the headmaster that I had told him about when he visited Harry and I on April 9th. This prevented the headmaster from speaking, in light of how quickly he was vomiting slugs, which saved his life, since the defendant had his wand in proper position to preform the worst of the three unforgivable curses. At that point I acted on instinct. During this whole interaction, Albus was holding Severus by the neck, and I had to save them both. So the first thing that came to mind was to hurt him enough to let go of Severus and prevent him from using his wand. The most reasonable thing to do proved to be biting his wand hand. It was effective. He dropped his wand and let go of Severus, who ran to Canan to protect him. His back was to me and the head master and Canan's face was against Severus' shoulder. I saw this while shaking the defendant's hand and arm when he tried to pull away. Then a minuet or two later the rest of the aurors arrived and took him into custody. I stood between him and the Snapes as he was led by. That's pretty much the sum of it." He says. 

"Thank you. Can you tell me why you went into hiding with Harry?" He asks. "Absolutely." Sirius responds. "When I was released I already had my doubts about Albus. How could I not? He let me go to Azkaban with the full knowledge of my innocence. Then when I was released, I find out that he put my son in the custody of the Dursleys, which was the family of Lilly Potter's sister. Their the kind of muggles that would have burnt witches several centuries ago, and they always called her a freak. Young Harry had it much worse than his mother though, and was living in a cupboard when I found him. I don't know Dumbledore's purpose for leaving the child with them, but I didn't want the headmaster coming any where near my Godson. I was terrified for his and for my safety. That's why I decided to take him into hiding under the Fidelius charm." 

"Okay. Thank you very much Sirius. That will be all." He says, nodding at Cornelius. Cornelius nods back and turns to Delores. "Does the defense wish to cross examine the witness?" He asks. She nods her head smugly. "Of course your honor." She says, standing up and standing in front of him. "You say you became an animagus at 13 years old, Mr. Black. Why is that?" She demands and Sirius bit his tongue. 

"An answer please, Mr. Black." He resists for another moment and says, "Because my best friend is a werewolf. It was to help him through his transformations." He admits, not wanting to reveal Remus' secrets in the slightest. "I see. So you knew exactly what you were doing, knew it was illegal, for the sake of an evil creature, did it any way, and are trying to pin the blame on my client?" She asks, getting in his face. 

Lucius stands up. "Objection on two grounds. The witness was a 13 year old child. He would have listened to the adults in authority at that age. It's what children do. Also I would like to object to the discrimination this line of questioning is leading to. Racism has no place in the courtroom." He says. "Sustained. Do you have any further questions Delores?" He asks. "No further questions your honor." He says, returning to her seat. 

Other witnesses were called, like Moody, Minerva, the Weasleys, Crabble. Severus didn't really pay attention, and Canan fell asleep. Sirius on the other hand distracted himself with a hand held muggle game under an notice me not charm. Something Severus found amusing. In the end, the trial took hours, but finally the closing arguments were made, and the verdict came back. Cornelius opens the sealed parchment and starts reading aloud to the court. 

"The charges brought forth on this 15th day of April were conspiracy to commit murder, successfully on 5 counts, unsuccessfully on 14 counts, of these charges the defendant has been found guilty on all counts. For the charges of bribery on two counts, we find the defendant guilt. For conspiracy against the ministry, the defendant has been found guilty. For attempted assault of a minor on 2 counts, we find the defendant guilty. On the charge of the creation of a horcrux, and the coinciding charge of murder the Wizengamot finds the defendant guilty. For the use of illegal dark magic on one count, bearing false witness on one count, and the taking of a hostage on one count, the defendant has been found guilty. For knowingly and willingly placing a child in danger, the defendant is guilty. On this 15th day of April we, the Wizengamot, sentence the defendant to ingest Vertiserum and explain his motivation, then to receive the Dementor's Kiss as soon as we purge the Phoenix of its horcrux. Bring forth the Vertiserum." He says. As soon as the clerk administers the dose the questioning begins. 

"Who did you kill to make your horcrux?" Asks Lucius. "I killed my sister. I made it seem like an accident after Gelert and I had our falling out." Next it was Minister Fudge's turn. "For what reason did you commit these crimes?" He demands, prompting Albus to sigh and look off into the distance with a fond smile. If he wasn't so evil it would have made you think he was reminiscing on a lover. So it came as a shock when that turned out to be exactly what he was doing. "Gelert was wonderful. His ideas were grand. But the way he approached things was so direct. It would have worked well if he had remained under my control. He was beautiful and spirited after all. We could have been masters over death together and ruled over the muggles as their kings. He became difficult to control though. A loose canon. It wouldn't do to kill him though. I love him after all. I just put him in storage so to speak, and spent my time looking for the perfect scapegoat to guide and shape into the dark lord the world would fear while slowly taking over the ministry. My nephew, Tom was perfect for the role. A few subtle pushes and hints in the right direction and presto. Dark Lord Voldemort was born. Next was the issue of making me the hero, but Sybil had to go and ruin everything by making a prophecy about Harry Potter, and Tom was getting to be difficult to control. So I devised a scheme to get rid of them both that same night. I had Peter let the location of the Potter's slip. I had made sure he was nudged in the right direction too you see. So when he let the location slip, I was planning on both him and Harry dying that night, and leaving no witnesses. I, of course, would have claimed the role of true hero, saying I killed Tom after finding the Potters dead, which would have had me named minister of magic. Of course I had no idea that Tom went behind my back to make Horcruxes, or that Harry would survive. I would have killed him but Sirius had already shown up. So I just planned on biding my time and doing the same thing later in the future after finding and destroying the Horcruxes. I planed on using the philosopher's stone to stay alive to remain the minister of magic, and slowly restricting the democracy in the ministry and taking over enough wizzarding nations through contracts, trade and war to have control of what could become a small army. Of course after I had sufficient power I and I alone would have ruled over the Wizards and the muggles alike. Snape having a kid though, ruined everything. Snape was supposed to be one of my pawns in Tom's ranks. I thought maybe getting rid of it would drive him to that point. Of course I couldn't get rid of that kid any beg yet than Harry. Who would have known babies are so hard to kill? Any way, I didn't plan on my own order betraying me either. They should have been loyal to me and not the cause." The last part was said with a sigh. 

"That's enough." Says Fudge. "Your insane. There's nothing else you could be. Have him taken to the highest security cell available with bus hands completely immobilized." When that was said, Lucius stands and says, "A word, if I may, your honor." Cornelius nods to him and says, "Go ahead." 

"I would like to thank Canan for all that he's done in this case. It was him who discovered Sirius' innocence and set everything in motion. This child saved everything. And he also saved his father with a very cunning hex. So thank you Canan, for everything you did." Severus was grateful for those words. He had been awake when Dumbledore said he ruined everything. Albus may be insane, but Canan was a very sensitive child. So what Lucius said helped prevent him having another fit of melancholy. The applause from the Wizengamot, witnesses and press probably helped as well, even if he bashfully hid behind Severus. 

Moshi Moshi Squirrel desu: so that was probably the most challenging thing I've ever written in my life. I'm sorry for how long it took. Writing a trial though, was more difficult than I anticipated. I'm sorry if it's terrible and for how long it took. Hopefully the length will make up for that. I believe this is the longest thing I've written yet. Also if you like Snack, (Snape/Black) check out acatnamedeaster. Kat had some of the best fan art of the two of them I've ever seen. Shout out to you!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't need to go to McDonald's to use the wifi to upload this chapter for you guys. But since that's what I'm doing it can be assumed that I don't own it but I must love you, my dear readers, very much.

Lost and Found

Chapter 16: Talks with Sirius

Warning: The rating is very T+ in this chapter. It's not a lemon but there is some um... Petting. Also Canan is being angsty. And Merlin's beard is that Sirius being a dad I spy?

A week had passed since Albus had been found guilty of all charges brought against him. Though it came as a shock, if there was one thing the wizzarding world always did though, it was bounce back. That's what they had done after Grindelwald, after the numerous witch hunts, and after the first war. But like so many news stories, the damage was repaired and a new story took its place. In this case it happened to be Delores Umbridge having an affair with a house elf. It was quite the scandal with all her discrimination against those of non human decent. So the sensation quickly replaced that of Dumbledore with attempts of a coverup. Explanations, excuses and denial were all over the paper and airwaves, along with speculation. 

Severus was sick of it though. He was sick of a great deal of things. In fact, such aggravation happened about twice a year, and he was irritable, snippy, his magic was acting of its own accord, and had the propensity to lash out at his jars of pickled specimens, which only aggravated him further. Though he usually seemed like he was scathing in class, hell hath no fury like Snape did in early September and late April. Not that he had noticed his fits of melancholy were worst during these particular months. It was far off from anyone to observe this. But when a first year Gryffindor walked into Sirius's office in tears because professor Snape had lost his temper in class, Sirius thought it would be the perfect time to investigate just what had his lover in such a foul mood. There was, after all, no longer anything to worry about with Dumbledore gone. Yet his boyfriend seemed to be more tense than ever. The accidental magic only proved that. 

So during his free period, he went down to the dungeons to see his lover. He seemed to have a few free moments when he peeked in, so he knocked on the door. "Severus can we talk?" He asks, seeing him slurping down some muggle cup noodles. "About what? I don't have much time." He says, picking up another forkful of noodles. "Sev, its prep hour." Sirius reasons, taking a seat on Severus' desk. "For you maybe. But I don't have one. Dumbledore never gave me one, which Minerva will be changing next term." He says, swallowing the noodles. "Well that's bull shit. But um, about why I came down here. What happened with Percy Weasley in class today? He was just in my office in tears." He asks. Severus groans at the mention of him, another jar on the shelf shattering. 

After swearing and vanishing the mess, he answers. "He was using a muggle pen. And he kept clicking and clicking and clicking. It was driving me nuts. I asked him to stop three times. But the last time I told him to stop, as soon as I had finished speaking, he clicked it one more time. Its obnoxious. So I gave him a detention." He would have banged his head on the desk were Sirius' rather attractive lap not there. "I mean three chances. He should have obeyed me the first time. That was testy and out of line. If he wants to push, let him deal with the consequences. Feelings be damned." 

"I know about the detention. A week with Filtch for a muggle pen? That's tough even for you. Is something the matter dear?" He asks. "I'm just more irritable than usual these past few days. It's probably the stress of NEWT and OWL prep starting next week along with all the changes that are taking place around here. It's s very eventful time." Severus answers, even his posture stiff. Something Sirius couldn't help but take notice of. 

"Come here Sev." He says, pulling the smaller man off his chair, onto his lap on top of the desk, his chest pressed against Severus' back. "What are you doing you mutt?" He asks, struggling as Sirius starts rubbing his shoulders, and finally he starts to relax a bit. The more Sirius rubbed, the more his lover relaxed. The minuets ticked by, and he became like clay in the hands of his lover. "Mhmm. That feels amazing." He mewls, then puts a hand over his mouth. Where did that tone come from? Sirius just chuckles hearing it and moves down to his sides. 

"Helping with the stress at all?" He asks. "F-fuck don't stop." He stammers, nodding his head as he closes his eyes. "I'll take that as a yes." He whispers, licking the shell of his ear and massaging his chest, down his stomach and to his abdomen, slowly going lower. At this point Severus forgot about his noodles and pens, opting to instead lean back against Sirius' shoulder, gasping in delight as his body started to relax. His breathing was heavy and his legs were spread over Sirius' thighs. 

Then his hands dip lower and start massaging his thighs and brushing against his clothed groin. Even with the layers of fabric separating his skin from contact, blood was rushing to the area. Something that made Sirius smirk. "Someone's enjoying himself." He whispers huskily into his ear, letting his hand rest over top of the bunched fabric. "Merlin, I am. Don't stop." Severus moans, thrusting into his hand hungrily as Sirius continues to rub him, faster and faster over the layers of clothing. Severus bucks his hips into his hand, seeking more and more friction. He was getting so close. He hadn't been touched by the hands of another for ten years. It was a welcome change, especially when it was accompanied by soft kisses along his jaw and behind his ear, growing more and more sensual as the petting grew more fervent. Though there was no contact with his skin, it was more loving and intimate than James ever was, and Severus was lost in the glow of it all. 

But just as his climax was about to arrive, the door was flung open by the worst two people who could have possibly opened the door at that time. Harry was holding onto Canan's arm, dragging him in. "Papa! Canan hurt his arm." He says, seeing Sirius, then he raises his eyebrow. "What are you guys doing?" Sirius quickly checks to make sure the mood has been completely ruined, if you know what I mean, before turning to face the boys and says, "Canan's Daddy was a bit stressed out so I was rubbing his shoulders. Now what happened to your arm Canan?" Sirius asks, putting Severus down, then kneeling down and holding out his hands for Canan's arm. "Sirius I'm fine." Canan said. Severus raised an eyebrow at this. 

"Give him your arm Canan." He says. At that he reluctantly held his arm out to Sirius who pushed up the sleeve to find a rather bloody bandage. "Harry can you go to our quarters and start your chores?" Asks Sirius, discerning the nature of the injury. Harry nods his head and walks through the passage to their chambers to start his duties and as soon as the door was shut behind him he unwraps the bandage. "Can you tell us why you did this?" He asks gently as Severus grabs the needed potions to treat the injury.

Severus was a bit shocked. Only 13 days ago he said he was ready to give it up, but in hind sight he should have expected a few setbacks. An addiction always was hard to beat, and hurting yourself was an addiction to endorphins. He knew this full well. He had started at 12. The summer after his first year after his father had done that terrible thing, and though he had been oblivated to forget what happened, he hadn't forgotten the relief that burning himself had provided. He had tried to stop, and it wasn't until he became pregnant that he was able to stop. It had taken him 6 years to successfully beat the habit. So with that in mind, he braced himself to hear the reason for Canan's relapse. 

"Some of the other students were saying awful things." Canan replied to Sirius. "They said I'm an abomination because not having a um, mother in the more traditional sense of the word is unnatural. And they said my dad is a shame. That no real man has a baby, and that since my dad wasn't even married I'm illegitimate and a bastard. I don't believe it. But it still hurts when they say these things. My dad is my family. I don't like it when they try to say my family isn't real. And it hurt so bad I had to forget it." He says, tears pouring out of his hazel eyes. 

It broke Sirius' heart to hear this. He quickly rewrapping the bandage so he wouldn't keep bleeding, then picked Canan up and held him close. "Sweetheart, kids can be cruel. And I'm so sorry they said such terrible things about you and your daddy. But please don't take your pain out on yourself. You can always talk to someone when your feeling down. You know you can talk to your dad, but I'm guessing you didn't want to tell him that because you didn't want his feelings to get hurt. So if there's something that you don't want to talk to him about because you don't want to hurt his feelings or it's too embarrassing, you can always talk to me." He says, kissing the top of his head as a few of the students started to file in for their lesson. 

"Sev I'll handle this right now okay? I don't want to make a scene. It may be embarrassing for Canan." He whispers. Severus nods in agreement, handing him the potions and bandages, allowing him to take Canan through a passage to his class room to treat the injury. He couldn't stop the smile when they exited the room, in spite of the circumstances, because seeing Sirius act as a father to his son warmed his heart. Sure he was worried about Canan. Terribly worried. But he pushed that aside for now. Because he trusted Sirius. He trusted him implicitly. And he seemed to be the one Canan needed at the moment, and not him. Though he was Canan's dad, he was still the mother figure. Right now Sirius was needed. Sirius was quickly becoming the father figure in his life. So right now, it was his guidance that was needed. 

When they got to the transfigurations classroom, Sirius sets him down on his desk and takes a seat. "Okay. Is it okay if I take the bandage off now?" He asks, setting out the supplies Severus had given him. Canan nods his head and Sirius starts unwrapping it, disposing of the dressing by vanishing it once it was off. Next he pours the wound cleansing potion on a cloth and says, "This is goanna sting. You can grab my robe if you want." Canan grabs hold of it as Sirius held onto his arm with one hand and started washing away the blood with the cloth. Then he cleans off the wound, which causes Canan to grip his robe tighter and recoil in pain. "Almost done. I promise." He says, dabbing away at the last of the cut. About 10 seconds later he was done and grabs the dinatty. "Okay. All done with that one. Ready for the next one?" He asks. 

"Just get it over with." He says, knowing just how terribly that one stung. Sirius nods his head and says, "Okay. Here we go." And pours it on. Canan hisses and reflexively pulls away but Sirius had a good grip and poured the potion on a few drops at a time until the cut was scabbed over. Once that was done he put a healing salve on it and wrapped it in a fresh bandage. "There we go. Wanna stay here until your class?" He asks. Canan simply nods his head to this. "I'm sorry." He says quietly. 

"What for?" Sirius asks, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. He couldn't help but feel terrible for Canan. He hadn't done anything to deserve the hand that life had dealt him. With the way he had been raised it wasn't surprising to him that he was troubled. Especially seeing as he was more prone to think deeply than most children. He was quite like Severus in that way. Sometimes, he thought, that those who were gifted with intelligence weren't gifted when they had to suffer their thoughts in silence, and were in greater need of a companion to share their thoughts with than those who has less thoughts of a profound nature. Great intelligence, he often thought, was of great danger when paired with great melancholy. A fact of which he often concluded after his talks with Remus. 

"For the trouble I caused." He says, looking down at his feet. "What I did was bad. And I should know better." He looks at the bandage ashamed and pulls the shirt sleeve over it and buttons the cuff, then pulls down the sleeve of his Slytherin jumper. That way the damage, though still there, wouldn't be plainly visible, with the bandage there like a billboard, screaming to everyone what he had done. 

"You do know better Canan. But sometimes you can't help it. You have an addiction to something called endorphins. Their the reason you feel better after you cut. And their also the reason you feel worse after a while. Because they wear off. And you may know better here," at this Sirius points to Canan's head, "but your body craves the endorphins in order to lift your mood." To further illustrate the point he reaches into the pocket of his robes, producing a pack of cigarettes. "And I don't fault you for that Canan. To do so would make me a hypocrite. I smoke when I get anxious. Something I took up when I was 14. And even after 7 years in Azkaban I still took it up again because I didn't want to stop. Not until I started dating your dad." 

Canan looks up at him and asks, "Even after 7 years? Is there no hope for me?" He asks, looking down. "Endorphins are a powerful thing, but there are other ways of getting them, just like there are other ways for me to relieve my stress. If your willing to give it a shot, I am too. So what do you say we quit together?" He asks, holding out his hand. 

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Canan asks skeptically, eying his hand. Sirius shakes his head. "Your goanna have to trust me and commit to this. I want to have the assurance you truly want to quit. Deal?" He asks. Canan hesitated for a moment, Slytherin instincts making him skeptical, but his desire to quit over ruled that. 

He took Sirius' hand. 

Sirius smiles and shakes his hand. "We have a deal then. "When class is over I want you to go to our quarters with me and change into your trainers and a track suit, then we'll go to the quittach pit for a run." 

Running? How would that help? What about his bad leg? Sirius must have seen the doubt on his face, because he says, "Just trust me on this okay? We can take it slow with your leg. I may even order you a special pair of shoes to even your legs out if you stick with it. It will help. It may take a week or two for your body to get used to it, but once it does it will help. I promise. For now your goanna have to trust me. Can you do that for me?" He asks. Canan nods his head at that. 

"Good. Now go get your text book." He says, to which Canan runs off and grabs his book, and once the door closes he chuckles and says, "You can come out now Severus." 

Knowing he had been caught, he steps out from behind the statue that guarded the secret passage that connected their class rooms and over to Sirius. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping. I was just worried about him." He explains. Sirius puts a finger over his lips to silence him and kisses him on the cheek. 

"I know. Your his dad. I don't blame you. I can't believe you left your NEWT class though." He chuckles, fixing his hair so that it wasn't hanging in front of his face. Severus snorts at that. "As idiotic as Hufflepuff's can be, wether first or seventh year, I trust that they can handle the post lecture reading without blowing something up. If they manage to make a catastrophe of that, I'll be most impressed." He says. Sirius chuckles at that and kisses his cheek. 

"Fair enough. So how long have you been listening?" He asks, chuckling softly. "Only a few minuets. Do you think the running will help?" He asks. Sirius sighs and shakes his head, not to say no, but to indicate that he was uncertain. 

"I don't know Sev. I hope so. It helped Moony when he was depressed, so it should. I believe in him. I believe he can do it. But he has to believe in himself first and foremost. He can do it though. I believe in him." He says. "Now get back to your class. They will start to wonder wether your snogging me." 

Severus chuckles and says, "All right. And Sirius. Thank you." He says, getting on his tip toes to kiss him on the cheek, then, after receiving a light pat on the ass, he disappears into the passage way. Not a moment too soon either because the first few students filed in and took their seats. Within 3 more minuets all the Ravenclaw and Slytherin first years had taken their seats for the days lesson. Today they were transfiguring a mixing bowl into a cauldron. And as usual with this particular house combination, the lesson flowed smoothly and the students caught on quick for the most part. Of course transfigurations didn't come easily to everyone. It was one of those subjects that you were either good at or you only just scraped by. 

Canan seemed to have inherited both his biological parents skill for transfigurations. In the sense that it was very hit or miss. Some days he seemed to have the natural talent that James did, others it seemed he was more like Severus and had a distinct lack of talent. Today seemed to be one of those days, and he overheard him using phallic humor about wands flapping about. Sirius had to suppress the urge to laugh and took 5 points from Slytherin for inappropriate humor. But by the time class was over he had succeeded. 

Once class was dismissed, they made their way back to Sirius and Severus's joint quarters and changed for their run. Sirius wore black sweat pants with a Gryffindor tee shirt and muggle Nike trainers. Canan was wearing a Slytherin track suit with black trainers and was trying to put his hair back with a muggle elastic. His mane was being uncooperative though and Sirius had to help him. "There we go. All ready?" He asks, finishing looping the hair through one last time. "I think your due for a haircut though." He says. 

"I'm ready. But nobody is touching my hair." He says obstinately. He hadn't so much as had a trim since he came to live with Severus. His hair had been to his shoulders then. Now it was to his armpits, and it was rather large with all the body his curls gave him. If Sirius was being honest with himself it reminded him a bit of Slash. 

"Okay well let's be off. And a trim would make it more manageable, and adding some layers to it would help. It wouldn't be quite so..." He pauses, looking for the right word. "Fluffy?" Canan offers helpfully. Sirius nods his head. "Exactly. Curly hair tends to get poofy when more and more curls pile on top of each other. It makes it harder to detangle too." He says. "You see how long my hair is at the bottom. It reaches my back. But the shortest curls are at the bottom of my ears. It really helps keep it under control. Severus, of course doesn't know the first thing about curly hair though since his is pin straight. So he wouldn't know it needs it." 

"Was my father's hair as curly as mine?" Canan asks. "Canan, your father's hair was untamable even with potions and stuck up in every direction. Even with it cut short it was impossible. He should have just cut it off." He says, causing Canan to snort. "Oh geez. Well thank Merlin my dad's genes diluted his." He says, shaking his head. "It seems that somehow, despite having a limp gene and an unmanageable gene, I some how ended up with good hair." 

Sirius barks out a laugh at this as they step onto the pitch. "Yes it seems that somehow you have. Though I quite like your Daddy's. It's soft as corn silk." He says, taking him into the field to stretch out. With Canan's leg he thought that that would be especially important. It was always important to stretch, but he figured that in this case, it would be better to stretch more than less. Better safe than sorry. "So your hair is something you like about yourself eh? Can you name four more things for me?" He asks, sitting down and reaching for his toes to stretch his hamstrings. 

Canan follows suit and says, "Um, I'll try." He looked deep in thought as they held the stretch, then brought one leg up and leaned over to stretch the hamstring and the thigh. "I guess I like how smart I am." He says, holding the stretch and then changing legs. Sirius raises an eyebrow at this. "You guess or know?" He asks. He wanted strong statements. And most importantly, for Canan to believe them. 

"I know." He says as he follows Sirius's lead, crossing one leg over the other and putting his elbow on his knee and turning toward the hip of the leg that was crossed over. It stretched the mid back and Sirius's back popped as Canan thought of something else. "Oh, I also love the fact that I'm a wizard. It's so cool!" That brought a smile to Sirius's face. That was the kind of confidence he wanted to hear. That was the kind of confidence he hoped to build. 

"It is pretty cool. I mean I can't imagine life without magic. It would be so boring. And it would be hard to find something if you lost it. You couldn't just use a point me or an accio spell to find it. Looking for something is a pain in the_. Pain in the butt." He says, quickly correcting himself. His relief was short lived though. 

"Pain in the arse? You can say it. I think you know I have a potty mouth. I was making dick jokes in class. That's another thing I like. I have an amazing sense of humor, and don't even pretend you didn't find that funny." He says, to Sirius's mortification. Without thinking he says, "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth young man? A nine year old shouldn't be using such language." 

By this time they were done stretching and as they stood, Canan offered his snappy response. "As a matter of fact I do, but don't let him hear you call him that. He may slip you a befuddlement draught. Besides I'm almost 10 years old, and some of the Hufflepuff's use much worse language than I do." They were jogging around the pitch at this point, and Sirius says, "How other students talk doesn't matter. I know Severus wouldn't approve of you speaking that way. I know it may not seem like such a big deal, but he has your best interest in mind." He says. 

"But what makes bad words bad? Their just words." He asks, keeping pace with Sirius. It was a slow jog, and his longer leg shuffled slightly, but he was doing great none the less. Sirius was glad for this. It would strengthen the shorter leg and help him beat the habit. "Well I suppose it's not the words themselves, but the meaning behind them." He answers, "Cussing implies contempt, flippancy, or vulgarity. And those aren't things you should want to be associated with. It will keep people from respecting you. If you make a reputation for yourself, you attract a certain type of people to you and they become your peers. If you speak like that, you'll end up surrounded by contemptuous, flippant, vulgar and petty people. But if your respectful, courteous, and polite when you speak, your peers will be respectful and your reputation will benefit. Take me for example. My peers were Peter Pettigrew and James Potter. Peter had a reputation for being manipulative and inappropriate and James had a reputation for being arrogant and a bully. It made it look like I was of less than moral character, and when the Potters were murdered and I was framed, did I have an upstanding reputation?" 

Canan shakes his head. "No, but it hardly means your capable of murder." Sirius nods his head. "That's true. But in the end that didn't matter. It was the circumstances and my reputation. Had it been someone else, say Lily Potter for example, who had a reputation for being polite, studious, and strong in her convictions of morals, do you think that the aurors would have second guessed the circumstances?" He returns as they jog around the curve of the pitch. Canan nods his head. He had never thought about it like that. And it had taken Azkaban for Sirius to think that way. For him to be forced to grow up. 

Finally Canan says, "I never thought cussing could have such an impact." He murmurs, brow furrowed at the depth of his thoughts. Sirius responds with, "Not just cussing. How you carry yourself and who you hang around with too. Both of these things are greatly influenced by the way you speak. Now let's hear a fifth thing you like about yourself." 

It's another lap around the pitch before he can think of a 5th, but when he does, he says, "I like that I got you out of Azkaban. Because it saved my brother, and made you and Severus very happy together." 

Sirius couldn't be more proud of this child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the squirrel: well that one wrote it's self and I'm pretty happy with it. It showed a lot more interaction between Sirius and Canan, and adulting! Sirius was great. Maybe rather OOC for him, but he would have had to grow up some in this story, I suppose, because he adopted Harry and he's a father figure for Canan at this point too. Is it too OOC? Let me know in the reviews.


End file.
